De Sangre
by Ilitia
Summary: Unieron mentes y unieron cuerpos, pero el amor aun no nace, sera que Rivaille y Eren lograran comprender su complicada unión ante todo y todos. CAP 6 ARRIBA - YAOI - RIREN - MPREG - AU. !advertidos!
1. Agua entre mis manos

Bienvenidos, este es mi segundo fic de Shingeki, obviamente Rivaille x Eren, algunas parejas más que irán saliendo a medida que la trama avanza, mpreg, advertidos del tema, no quiero quejas, mundo alterno, mucha acción, drama, amor y dolor, todos los ingredientes esenciales para una buena historia, ahora, les dejo el comienzo, disfrútenlo que poco a poco esto será increíble.

_**De Sangre**_

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**Agua entre mis manos**_

Su reloj despertador sonó inclemente en el silencio de la habitación, aun no amanecía pero el chico que dormitaba sentado frente a su escritorio al más puro estilo de una posición de yoga complicadísima dio un gruñido bajito, gimiendo de inconformidad y estirando su brazo acalambrado rumbo al lugar donde seguramente estaba el condenado despertador, logro atinarle un manotón mandándolo directo al suelo, el pobre aparato se estrello haciéndose pedazos, pero al dueño no pareció importarle ya que sonrió bobamente y volvió a acomodar su cabeza entre la improvisada almohada que había hecho con sus libro de estudio.

_-¿Eren?_ – una vocecita tímida e insegura retumbo en la habitación tan solo unos minutos después que el despertador fuera silenciado sin contemplación –

-_mmmm_ – el mencionado volvió a gruñir entre sueños, no necesitaba que le llamaran, el solo quería dormir –

_-¡Eren despierta!_ – la vocecita se convirtió en una mano que lo zarandeo en la silla donde dormía – _¡el transporte llegara por ti en 15 minutos!_

_-¿Armin?_ – al fin alzo la cabeza despeinada, con un hilo de baba seca pegada a la comisura de su labio inferior – _¿que… hora es?_

-_las 4:30 de la mañana y tu ¡aun durmiendo!_ – Le regaño mientras tanteaba en la oscuridad para encender la luz de la habitación – _te vez fatal._

-_no podía parar de repasar los libros…_ - se tallo los ojos cansados al tiempo que se despegaba dificultosamente de su silla – _me quede dormido estudiando._

_- date una ducha rápida, yo recogeré tus cosas._

_-gracias Armin._ – salió aun medio adormilado rumbo al baño mientras se desvestía en el proceso –

_- tengo que cuidarte, si no Mikasa me mata._ – hablo en un susurro un tanto lúgubre –

Así resultaban ser Eren Jaeger, un joven de 21 años recién graduado de veterinario, muy confiado en sí mismo, luchador y aguerrido para lograr sus objetivos. Compartía piso con su querido amigo de la infancia Armin, ambos lanzados a la aventura de ser útiles en la difícil profesión del cuidar y curar animales. Esa mañana el castaño iría a su primera entrevista de trabajo, fue alabado por su empeño en los estudios así que uno de sus antiguos profesores le recomendó como ayudante en una bien retirada finca, la idea de estar lejos de casa no le pareció agradable y menos a un a su hermana, pero Eren encontró un modo de superar un problema enorme en su recién terminada carrera, descubrió muy tarde que se llevaba fatal con los animales pequeños, por alguna exótica razón lo detestaban, desde perros, gatos, aves y hasta roedores, todos veían sus manos como un codiciado juguete para morder, siempre acabando arañado y babeado o en el peor de los casos ( y también eran la mayoría ) mordido. Por ello trato de irse por el área de la veterinaria especializada en animales grandes, al menos no sería atacado por un diminuto e inofensivo animal, esperaba que las vacas, caballos y cualquier ser que superara la medida de su cintura fuera más respetuoso con el.

_-¿viste mis botas por aquí? _– aun con el cabello mojado y medio vestido corría por toda la habitación en busca de su uniforme de trabajo –

_- las deje en la puerta de la entrada._ – el pequeño rubio suspiro torciendo la mirada, Eren no sobrevivirá 3 días solo. –

_- ¡qué haría si ti Armin!_ – Le sujeto los brazos con emoción al tiempo que lograba ver donde estaban las botas – _¿aun no llega el transporte?_

- _no, aun no._ – se reclino de la ventana que daba a la calle, solitaria y medio oscuro por la hora – _pero…_

-_Mikasa._ – Eren miro perturbado como su celular comenzó a repicar sobre la mesa del comedor, vibrando una y otra vez hasta que lo tomo seguro de quien llamaba –_ buenos días._

_- ¿ya saliste a la entrevista?_ – su voz era siempre neutra, fría y segura de sí misma, como una dama de hierro infranqueable, esa era la hermana menor de Eren, una sobreprotectora chica que asumió roles que no debió a una corta edad –

_-aun no, pero… ¿te levantaste tan temprano solo para saber de mi entrevista?_ – su hermana jamás dejaría de meter las narices en su vida, así ya no vivieran juntos bajo el mismo techo –

_- no he dormido, estoy de guardia Eren. ¿Pero contéstame, estás seguro de ir? Aun está en pie mi ofrecimiento…_

_- no insistas Mikasa, no voy a vivir contigo, ya tengo una vida bien organizada, no te preocupes, estaré bien, además, Armin está conmigo y se perfectamente que si hago algo malo llegaras aquí y mataras al pobre de Armin._ – miro de reojo al nombrado que sonrió forzado ante la terrorífica verdad de ser el niñero y chaperón de Eren –

Mientras los hermanos hablaban, un sonido esperado retumbo en la calle silenciosa, la corneta ensordecedora de una pequeña camioneta gris todo terreno alerto a Eren de que debía bajar, en un segundo le lanzo el celular a su amigo sin terminar de cortar la llamada de Mikasa, tomo un bolso de mano, se calzo precariamente sus botas de hule y grito un hasta luego que pudo escuchar claramente su hermana del otro lado del celular.

_-¿Mikasa?_ – Armin llevo el celular hasta su oído – _ya se fue._

- sí.

Salió de la casa en rápida carrera, pasando por al frente del vehículo deteniéndose respirando agitadamente ante el lado del copiloto, miro curioso donde estaba el conductor y un pasajero en la parte trasera, era un joven como él, también trajeado obviamente como veterinario, le delataban sus botas todo terreno para un trabajo de campo.

_-¿Eren Jaeger?_ – El conductor miro curioso al jovencito parado frente a él –

-_si señor.-_ se inclino solemnemente ante el hombre maduro que iba al volante –

- _sube atrás, estamos completos._ – Sonrió suavemente mirando por el retrovisor como el oji verde subía tomado asiento junto al otro joven – _el camino será un poco largo, aprovechen de conocerse._

Tanto Eren como el otro chico se miraron disimuladamente en un saludo algo cortante, sin mas ambos guardaron silencio y no se volvieron a hablar por un buen tramo del viaje. La finca quedaba a mas o menos 3 horas de viaje en carretera, con la salida del sol todo comenzó a verse increíblemente diferente para Eren, a ambos lados de la vía solo se podía ver mas y mas terreno tapizado de pastizales, con cercas blancas delimitándolos y una que otra casa en cada terreno, el aire que se respiraba era demasiado puro, limpio y fresco, la atmosfera bucólica de campo dejo sorprendido a los jóvenes dado que siempre han vivido en la ciudad, rodeados de concreto y ruido, así que esto era distinto de la tierra al cielo.

-_tengo curiosidad, ¿para que vienen a la finca?_ – el conductor les hablo rompiendo el silencio sepulcral de hace más de una hora de viaje –

_- yo vengo para una entrevista de trabajo, soy veterinario recién graduado y quiero aprender más aun, ser el mejor en mi área y ganar mucho dinero._ – una sonrisa socarrona se apodero del rostro del chico desconocido y declarado rival de Eren en lo laboral –_ me llamo Jean Kirschtein._

_-igual, también vengo por la entrevista de trabajo._ – el castaño hablo tajantemente, no contaba con otro candidato al puesto que quería –

_- entonces son rivales._ – el hombre rio abiertamente dejando un mal sabor de boca entre Eren y Jean –

_- que gane el mejor_ – Jean se cruzo de brazos engreído –

_- no es una competencia. _

_- la vida es una competencia en si misma joven Jaeger._ – el conductor volteo a verlo un segundo –

_-y… usted trabaja en la finca, ¿verdad?_ – Eren le detallo curiosamente, el hombre era de pocas pero muy acertadas palabras –

_-sí, trabajo allí desde hace mas de 30 años, se diría que la vi nacer, crecer y expandirse. _

_-leí un poco de ese lugar, la finca Rose es muy famosa por la cría de caballos. _– Jean volvió a hacer alarde de superioridad de conocimientos ante su rival -

_-caballos…_ - eso alivio en sobre medida los nervios de Eren, los caballos eran muy sociables con él, se podría decir que no había tenido complicaciones con ellos en su entrenamiento como veterinario –

_-no solo se crían, también se entrenan y tenemos una pequeña escuela, les gustara el lugar, y espero que gane el mejor._ – el conductor acentuó maliciosamente esa última frase de su conversación –

_-me imagino que el dueño debe ser un viejo horroroso y millonario. Seguro le encantare, estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por tener una buena posición social. _

Los comentarios de Jean estaban de más que sínicos y materialistas, se notaba que era un chico caprichoso que había escogido una carrera por solo las ganancias monetarias, no por amor a los animales o por el deseo de ayudar. Una persona así era realmente repugnante para Eren, el, que siempre sintió empatía hacia los seres más indefensos desde muy chico, así le mordieran los gatos rescatados bajo la lluvia, los perritos que alimentaba o las aves que intentaba socorrer, siempre le trataban medio agresivamente y él seguía, llorando pero seguía cuidándolos y sintiéndose bien de hacerlo. Entre pensamientos y una que otra acotación del conductor, vieron como la vía se volvía algo mas silvestre, perdida en un lindero de graba con el ancho de dos carriles, a ambos lados de la vía estaba una casi interminable cerca blanca, extendiéndose al horizonte, el pasto verde y unos cuantos caballos pastando le dieron la bienvenida. Era un lugar inmenso, lindo y limpio, Eren asomo su cabeza por la ventanilla para ver un portón con un arco de madera que sostenía un enorme cartel donde estaba tallada en la madera blanca el nombre del lugar_** "Finca Rose",**_ adornado a ambos lados con unas delicadas rosas en relieve, pensó que el dueño debía tener muy buenos gustos.

Después de pasado el portón principal, lograron ver a lo lejos una casa enorme al estilo más puro de una casa norte americana sureña, de esas que tienen una fachada alta, grandes ventanales, con columnas blancas y paredes limpias, sencilla, de 2 plantas y rodeada de jardines floridos, en ambas esquinas de la casa se podía ver dos construcciones más pequeñas y sobrias, y un camino de graba que se dividía en tres y desaparecía entre los árboles y jardines del lugar.

La camioneta estaciono en una esquina de la casa y los tres hombres bajaron rápidamente, Eren estaba ensimismado con la escena, nunca imagino que tendría trabajo en un sitio tan lujoso, bueno, si lo conseguía ya que el otro candidato también parecía recio en su decisión de quedarse con el trabajo, y viéndolo de reojo, el engreído contrincante parecía que lloraría de satisfacción al ver la opulencia que deseaba estando a solo un paso de él.

-_esperen aquí, voy a avisar que llegaron._ – el conductor se fue directamente dentro de la casa, dejándolos prácticamente solos en esa enorme entrada –

_-este es mi sitio ideal._ – Fanfarroneo Jean respirando profundo, alzando el pecho y ladeando su sonrisa como si fuera un galán total –

_-quizás busquen a alguien menos engreído y bocón…_ - Eren miro incomodo al otro chico –

_-¡que dijiste enano!_ – Sin contemplación jalo bruscamente al castaño de la camisa, acercándolo a su cara _– vuelve a repetirlo para que veas cómo te saco todos los dientes en este instante._

_-errr disculpen…_ - una voz femenina hizo que el dúo parara la pelea en un segundo –

Ambos voltearon al escuchar aquella vocecilla que parecía un tintinear de campanas, frente a ellos había una chica, pequeña, de cabellos casi rojizos cortos, con una sonrisa curiosa, vestía como una encantadora jineta de equitación, camisa blanca manga larga, sobria e impecable, pantalones beis y botas altas negras, en su mano descansaba un casco de montar, parecía venir de un entrenamiento.

-Jean _Kirschtein, encantado de conocerla, ¿señorita…? _– extendió su mano con un aplomo increíble al tiempo que se le atravesaba a Eren –

-_síganme._ – dejo a Jean con el saludo en el aire, sonrió otra vez y comenzó a caminar por el curioso sendero que se perdía entre los jardines – _los están esperando._

_- sí._ – Eren apuro el paso tras la chica mientras jean se quedo meditando el porqué no le habían aceptado el saludo, mirándose la mano ensimismado hasta que se dio cuenta que lo dejarían atrás –

Dieron un recorrido corto por la parte posterior de la casa, en ese instante descubrieron un nuevo mundo, dos enormes caballerizas de techos blancos y paredes de madera pintadas de rojo, clásicos, inconfundibles y hermosos, al lado había un picadero techado y más lejos otro pequeño picadero pero al aire libre, justo en ese sitio se realizaría la entrevista, la chica les encamino silenciosa deteniéndose en la entrada del picadero, del otro lado de la valla se podía ver un hermoso caballo negro, corriendo con soltura dándole vueltas al lugar, una y otra vez hasta que un sonido seco hizo que se detuviese abruptamente, lo que tanto Eren como Jean no vieron fue al dueño del sonido, un hombre con el cabello tan negro como el pelaje de su caballo, de pie en el otro extremo del picadero, vestido igual que la chica que los encamino allí y con una fusta en mano, parecía inmutable ante la presencia de los chicos, serio y metódico en su trabajo con el animal que estaba a su merced.

_-¿y el es… el dueño de todo esto?_ – las orbes verdes de Eren no se despegaban del desconocido –

_-no, el es por así decirlo… la mano derecha del dueño. _

_-un capataz._ – Jean se entrometió en la conversación abruptamente –

_-si yo fuera tu, no volvería a usar esa palabra delante de Rivaille. _

Los tres jóvenes voltearon para encontrarse con el origen de la voz, pertenecía a un hombre maduro, alto y de contextura fuerte, con un cabello rubio peinado refinadamente y traje de montar, también podría acotar que era el mismo hombre que había llevado a Eren y Jean hasta la finca.

_-el señor conductor_. –Jean le miro sorprendido y arqueando una ceja –

-_mi nombre es Erwin Smith, soy el propietario de la finca Rose_. – sonrió apaciblemente, inmutable, pero tras esa fachada solo se ocultaba la satisfacción que causo su llegada en el grupo de posibles candidatos al trabajo, su gusto por explorar el lado oculto de las personas siempre le traía distracciones agradables –

_-eh… yo… ¡lo lamento señor!_ – Jean se inclino respetuosamente delante del rubio, muerto de vergüenza por su metida de pata –

_-no hay nada que lamentar, solo quería saber un poco mas de ustedes._ – sin prisas se movió de lugar hacia la valla blanca, montando su pie derecho en uno de los travesaños, con la mirada perdida en el caballo negro que retomo su trote ante la orden del hombre dentro del picadero _– tengo una leve idea de quienes son…_

_-señor Smith._

_-llámame Erwin, no me gustan las formalidades en extremo._ – desvió la mirada hasta Eren, detallándolo seriamente con sus llamativos ojos azules –

- _¿qué tipo de trabajo haremos aquí?, quisiera saber las exigencias_. – para Eren ya la entrevista había comenzado, así el idiota de su contraparte no lo notara –

_-yo no tengo nada que ver en esos requerimientos, la persona encargada de entrevistarlos viene por allí… _

Y como fuese traída por arte de magia, un pequeño vehículo rustico descapotado se estaciono a pocos metros del picadero, entre la humareda levantada por el frenazo salto una figura vestida de beis, con botas de cuero altas, una camisa un tanto desaliñada y sucia de tierra, el cabello castaño recogido en una coleta alta y unos lentes gruesos para protegerse del polvo. La risa estridente de la mujer que llego pareció hasta asustar al caballo en el picadero, todos le miraron expectantes mientras la película de polvo desaparecía y dejaba ver mejor al peculiar personaje.

_-¡buenos días Erwin!_ – palmeo sus ropas sucias un poco y miro a su alrededor – _buenos días Petra… ¡RIVAILLE! _

En un segundo corrió hasta la valla donde se encaramo ágilmente hasta tener medio cuerpo dentro del picadero, alzo sus manos en forma de saludo, pero el hombre dentro del lugar solo gruño bajo y le dio la espalda a la chica, ignorándola campantemente.

_-tal parece que aun sigue molesto conmigo por la broma del mes pasado_… - suspiro pesadamente y salto bajando de la valla – _quienes son mis nuevas victi… digo, ¡ayudantes!_

_-chicos, ella es la veterinaria en jefe de la finca, Hanji Zoe. – _poso su mano sobre el hombro de la nombrada _– ella se encargara de hacerles la entrevista y algunas cosas más._

Tanto Eren como Jean se quedaron atónitos, mirando con extrañeza a la susodicha entrevistadora, y más aun con el tono que uso Erwin y sus palabras de **"algunas cosas más". **Realmente no sabían a qué se atendrían ante un ser como ese, y ni se imaginaban si quiera del desternillante día que pasarían con la veterinaria Hanji.

_-bueno… ¿sus nombres?_ – Bajo por primera vez sus gruesos lentes para mirar mejor al dueto –

_-Eren Jeager._

_-Jean Kirschtein. _

_-mmmm… __Eren y Jean, suban a mi jeep. _– señalo el vehículo color verde militar tras ella –

_-¡ADIOS RIVAILLE!… ¡ESTA NOCHE CENARE CON USTEDES!_

En un segundo la alocada mujer salto al vehículo y emprendió la marcha apretando completamente el acelerador, ni tiempo le dio a Eren de agarrarse bien del asiento trasero donde iba y casi sale de cabeza si no fuera porque el mismo Jean le jalo del pequeño bolso que llevaba a la espalda.

_-presta atención idiota_.- le soltó bruscamente del bolso -

-…. – ni escucho al castaño, estaba sumamente curioso mirando la escena que se alejaba de ellos, el picadero, el dueño de la finca, la chica simpática y el extraño hombre de trato arisco que nunca abrió la boca en todo ese rato, eran personajes fascinantes ciertamente para el –

_- ¿a dónde vamos? _– Jean intento volver a ser el centro de atención en el grupo –

_-vamos a recolectar muestras._

_-¿muestras?_ – los dos candidatos al puesto de ayudante miraron claramente por el espejo retrovisor del jeep como los ojos de aquella mujer se iluminaron en un modo sospechoso –

_-hemos tenido algunos percances con los caballos sueltos en los pastizales, se están enfermando del estomago y no se la razón._

_-vamos a recolectar muestras de lo que posiblemente estén comiendo en el campo_. – Jean sonrió convencido de tener razón –

_- algo así… _

Después de un rato no muy largo llegaron frente a uno de los tantos corrales internos, Hanji volvió a bajar del jeep con emoción, tomo un pequeño maletín que estaba debajo del asiento del copiloto y miro a sus candidatos, seriamente por un segundo y después sonrió otra vez.

-_empezaremos por este._ – saco dos juegos de guantes de caucho amarillos, los que normalmente usan los veterinarios para su ardua labor de campo –

Ninguno se quejo en tomarlos y ponérselos, lo curioso es que después de entrar en el corral, no vieron ni un caballo dentro, estaban caminado ciertamente tras la veterinaria que parecía muy cómoda con la caminata entre los pastizales. En un segundo se detuvo agachándose súbitamente, casi que besando el suelo y dando unos gemiditos de satisfacción evidentes y muy perturbadores.

-_encontramos algo_. – alzo la vista con algo entre sus manos, lo mostraba orgullosa como lo haría un pequeño niño que descubrió un tesoro enterrado en la arena de la playa –

- _¡excremento de caballo!_ – Jean lo miro asqueado al tiempo que Eren solo arqueo una ceja incrédulo por la actitud de la mujer –

_-si… estas cositas esconden mucho, dentro de ellas podría estar la culpable de que mis amados caballos se estén enfermando._

_- a esa toma de muestras se refería. _

_-exactamente Eren, quiero que recorran este pastizal completamente, y recolecten muestras de cada bosta que vean_. – les extendió un par de bolsitas plásticas trasparentes – _pongan todo aquí._

-_pero… este sitio es enorme._ – Jean miro preocupado la extensión del corral –

_-¿quieres el puesto? _

_-¡por supuesto! _

_-recoge estiércol._ – rio sonoramente dejando al dueto en ese lugar –_ regresare en 2 horas, ¡suerte!_

Hanji subió a su jeep y volvió a desaparecer en medio de una humareda de polvo, dejándolos abandonados con una simple bolsa para recolectar excremento entre sus manos, Eren miro la bolsa perplejo pero luego suspiro bajito y empezó a caminar con la mirada clavada en el suelo, prueba era prueba y recolectar muestras no estaba fuera de las labores de un veterinario.

_-Me lleva el diablo, yo no me queme las pestañas por más de 5 años para andar recogiendo mierda de caballo._ – gruño iracundo imitando a Eren, por más que le molestara, no podía dejar de cumplir la orden encomendada –

- _¿nunca has trabajado en el campo?_ – era aburrido estar dos horas sin decir palabra alguna, recoger excremento tampoco resultaba divertido, así que Eren busco tema de conversación con el pretencioso de Jean –

_-no es de tu interés…_ - hizo una muesca de asco al llevar a la bolsita otro poquito de muestras encontradas –

_-realmente nadie te ha dicho que eres una persona desagradable. _

_-muchas y me tiene sin cuidado… además, ya estoy arto de esto, me sentare bajo ese árbol y dormiré hasta que la maniática del estiércol regrese por sus muestras._

_-está bien_ – Eren le dejo solo sin inmutarse, al final eso lo beneficiaria, para que reprender a tu enemigo, mejor era callar y dejar pasar – _yo seguiré._

Sin prisas se fue alejando poco a poco de donde Jean había escogido su lugar para una siesta, estaba el sol casi a medio día, sudaba a chorros y el calor era inhumano para él, el ultimo árbol que vio en su camino fue el de Jean, le daba cierto fastidio regresar, y no muy lejos saliendo finalmente del cerco, había un abrevadero para los caballos, justo lo que necesitaba en ese instante, agua fresca para el calor sofocante.

Dio una carrera corta por el último trecho de cerca, subió ágilmente hasta saltarla y caer del otro lado, el abrevadero de metal lleno de agua se presentaba tan tentador ante él, sin prisas dejo la bolsa de muestras a los pies de un tronco caído que aparentemente servía de asiento para algún transeúnte del lugar, sin miramientos metió la cabeza entera en el agua fría, fue genial, refrescante, sin pena alguna mojo sus cabellos, sacando la cabeza chorreando agua, mojando sus ropas, la parte superior de su braga de trabajo se mojo toda así que sin pena alguna se deshizo de ella bajándola hasta la cintura, quedando solamente en una delgada franelilla blanca que jugaba a transparentarse peligrosamente por el agua que escurría de la cabellera de Eren.

_-me gusta este lugar._ – hecho su cabello húmedo hacia atrás, quitándose los mechones mojados de su línea de visión –

Sin pensar mucho volvió a meter sus manos en el agua, jugando con el reflejo del sol en ellas, los brillos encantadores que salían de su divertida curiosidad puesta a prueba, ni noto cuando algo se acerco tras él con paso suave y silencioso. Para cuando lo noto fue muy tarde, solo pudo sentir como algo golpeo su trasero con mucha fuerza catapultándolo de lleno contra el abrevadero, intento meter las manos para no caer dentro, pero fue infructuosa su lucha, ya estaba con medio cuerpo y su cabeza totalmente sumergida bajo el agua, desesperado por el susto y el ataque, saco su cabeza del agua, luchando por oxigeno, con sus ropas ensopadas, y tratando de averiguar qué cosa le había empujado.

-_que… diablos…_ - logro ver un caballo negro frente a él, resoplando como si nada, todo sudoroso, y a su lado, estaba el mismo hombre del picadero, tan o más sudado que su caballo -

_-le estorbas el paso a mi caballo._ – sin misericordia dio dos pasos y jalo bruscamente a Eren del cuello de su franelilla hasta sacarlo del abrevadero, para después soltarlo sin nada de delicadeza en el suelo junto a las patas del caballo –

- _¡ACASO ESTA LOCO!, ME EMPUJO DENTRO DEL AGUA_ – intento ponerse de pie precariamente, todo mojado y humillado –

_-te patee, estabas estorbando mocoso. Mi caballo necesita beber y tu solo estabas jugando con el agua como un verdadero retrasado mental._ – su rostro serio y hasta fruncido no cambio un segundo con sus palabras –

_-ju… jugando…_ - en un segundo se le subieron los colores al rostro, era cierto, ¡se había distraído con esa niñería de jugar con el agua! – _¡perdóneme!_

-_cállate y vete, Hanji enloquecerá si no le llevas sus muestras._ – miro despectivamente la bolsita transparente tirada junto al tronco –

-_eh… disculpe nuevamente señor…_ - miro curiosamente al hombre, ahora si podía detallarle mejor, era un poco más bajo que el, con unos bien peinados cabellos cortos, ojos azul oscuro rasgados, de mirada iracunda y una voz de mando que estremecería a cualquiera –

-_lárgate._ – le dio la espalda a Eren para acomodar la montura de su caballo –

-_eetoo…_ - por un segundo quiso refutarle su mala educación, pero ahora tenía otro problema, no recordaba que camino había tomado para regresar donde Jean, para él los cuatro costados del terreno se parecían horrorosamente – _creo… que me perdí._

El moreno le hecho una mirada despectiva desde su sitio, parecía fastidiado por algo, sinceramente Eren temía que aquel hombre le volviera a lastimar, su cara de pocos o mejor dicho, ningún amigo lo hacia la muestra perfecta de frialdad. Trago audiblemente cuando Rivaille volvió a mirarlo, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, serio y silencioso, sacudió repentinamente la fusta que llevaba oculta tras su cintura y subió al caballo con una agilidad gatuna, evidentemente fue sorpréndete para el oji verde notando el "tamaño" del moreno a comparación de su cabalgadura.

_-sígueme._ – Chasqueo la lengua entre murmullos de maldiciones, no tenía ganas de hacer de guía turístico, pero si Hanji se enteraba que no ayudo a su posible nuevo veterinario, sería como un dolor en el trasero para él, día y noche reprochándoselo por muchos meses –

_- gracias._ – Sonrió amablemente y emprendió la larga caminata junto al caballo – _es usted muy amable._

-_hablas demasiado mocoso…_

- _Eren, me llamo Eren Jaeger._ – alzo la vista hacia Rivaille, con ojos curiosos, esperaba que ese hombre al menos le dijera su nombre. –

-…. – miro a Eren por el rabillo del ojo, le fastidio el rostro de expectación que puso ante su presentación, tan enfermizamente amable - _Corporal Rivaille._

_- señor Rivaille, este sitio es incre… - _paro su charla en seco al ver que el pequeño moreno detuvo su caballo y le apunto con la fusta extendida, casi rozando su cuello –

_- haz silencio, no quiero oírte por todo el camino con tus charlas vagas, si vuelves a abrir la boca te dejare abandonado aquí. _– presiono su fusta contra la barbilla del castaño, haciéndole alzar el rostro directamente hacia el –

_-si… señor. _– Trago grueso al tiempo que comenzó a caminar antes de que Rivaille volviera a hacerlo en su caballo –

_- mocoso hablador, ojala Hanji no te contrate. _– susurro para si espoleando a su caballo –

_**Continuara…**_

_KIAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Al fin, al fin lo comienzo, es que como me costó arrancar la historia, tengo muchas cosas al mismo tiempo en mi cabeza, es increíble pensar que quiero hacer algo apoteósico, único, como mi amado fic "todo queda en familia", explico, este será obviamente un mundo alterno, mpreg, aunque no lo parezca ahora mismo, lo es, ya verán ji ji ji, mis lectoras asiduas saben muy bien como me manejo en esos menesteres, que no verán todo de un golpe, que iré creando la entramada trama que tengo imaginada, desearan mas cada vez, eerrr… se me subió el ego, en fin, espero disfruten de este fic, habrá varias parejas en torno a la principal que es Rivaille x Eren, disfrútenla y espero otro capi pronto, saludos y gracias por leer! _

_**¡Ilitia los ama!**_

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Cena bajo las estrellas**_


	2. Cena bajo las estrellas

Bienvenidos, este es mi segundo fic de Shingeki, obviamente Rivaille x Eren, algunas parejas más que irán saliendo a medida que la trama avanza, mpreg, advertidos del tema, no quiero quejas, mundo alterno, mucha acción, drama, amor y dolor, todos los ingredientes esenciales para una buena historia, ahora, les dejo el comienzo, disfrútenlo que poco a poco esto será increíble.

_**De Sangre**_

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**Cena bajo las estrellas**_

El camino le pareció realmente interminable bajo el sol del medio día, mientras andaban Eren se hacía muchas preguntas internamente, desde cuantos kilómetros cuadrados tendría la finca rose, si la veterinaria Hanji se molestaría por no encontrarlos donde les dejo, si hallaría al engreído de Jean roncando bajo el árbol, y hasta pensó en como excusarse de que regresara todo mojado, sucio y acompañado por ese hombre llamado Rivaille, en ese instante alzo la mirada hacia el mismo, estaba unos 2 metros delante de él, andando casi que al trote sin misericordia alguna, parecía que estuviese jugando a probar su resistencia física en largas distancias, claro, como el andaba a caballo.

-_debió ofrecerse a llevarme…_ - la imagen de él a lomos del caballo, abrazando la cintura del moreno para evitar caerse lo dejo frio – _no, esa no sería una buena idea._

Renegó unas cuantas veces con su cabeza, aun pensativo hasta que el relincho del caballo lo devolvió a la realidad, al fin se encontraba en donde todo comenzó, en el picadero descubierto. Suspiro agotado, buscando donde sentarse para sobar sus pobres pies, le dolían horrores, esas botas no eran las más adecuadas para andar largas distancias.

-_gracias por no dejarme abandonado señor Rivaille._ – Miro como el moreno ataba su caballo cerca del picadero y bajaba del mismo en un salto limpio y suave –

-_ven conmigo._ – paso de largo delante de Eren, caminando hacia la enorme casa donde seguramente vivía el rubio dueño de la finca –

_- ¡sí!_ – Ni pregunto para qué, solo le siguió fielmente, como un cachorro recién rescatado de la calle –

-_no eres nada desconfiado, mocoso._ – Medio le miro mientras seguían ya dentro de la casa –

_-eh… ¿por qué debería serlo?, usted parece ser un hombre serio._ – su rostro se mostro dudoso, una duda tierna con las expresiones indicadas –

_-serio._ – curvo sus labios en una extraña mueca de risa –

Rivaille no dijo más nada y le dejo con la respuesta en la boca. Eren no tuvo más remedio que concentrarse en su nuevo entorno, el moreno lo llevo a través de un par de pasillos, descubriendo una enorme estancia que se abría a su paso tras unas grandes puertas de madera pulida, con paredes blancas, muchos adornos, muebles antiguos de la clase que jamás lograría comprar el, así juntara muchos sueldos por años, era un lujo total, todo a su paso expedía derroche y suntuosidad.

_-la esposa del señor Erwin debe ser muy refinada. _

_-Erwin no es casado._ – respondió tajantemente Rivaille –

_-oh…_ – sintió que había hablado de más –

-_quédate allí._

Rivaille desapareció por una puerta pequeña, dejándole abandonado en el salón lleno de libros y unos cuantos muebles bien ubicados, al menos estaba cómodo, no hacía calor y podía esperar sentado a que el moreno regresara con quien sabe quién. Dio unos pasos por el lugar, prácticamente curioseando las pinturas de las paredes, los incontables diplomas y fotos, sin prisa se detuvo frente a una fotografía reciente, dentro de un hermoso marco de plata, estaba solitaria sobre una mesita de ébano oscuro, como discordante del resto del mobiliario. En ella se apreciaban dos personas, una era la simpática chica que les recibió en la entrada cuando bajaron del transporte, y la otra persona era Rivaille, ambos de pie, con premios en sus manos y vestidos como para una competencia de equitación, instantáneamente le pareció llamativo que la chica sujetaba tiernamente la mano del moreno, pero este aun ante el agarre mantenía una cara de frialdad total.

-_como no sonreír con una novia tan bonita_. – Hablo en un medio susurro para sí mismo, analizando la foto más de lo que imaginaba, como si le importara mucho y a la vez no –

-_no es mi novia mocoso curioso_. –la voz de Rivaille resonó tras el pobre Eren –

-¡wwaaaaaaaaa! – del susto y la sorpresa dio dos pasos atrás tropezando otra mesa que hacia esquina con la pared y tumbando un jarrón "sospechosamente muy costoso" –

_-¡MOCOSO TORPE!_ – por pura suerte el amargado moreno logro atajar el jarrón a centímetros del suelo, devolviéndolo a su sitio con una cara de coraje 10 veces peor que la que traía cuando lo pateo dentro del abrevadero –

_- ¡PERDONEME!_ – sus mejillas ardían de vergüenza, estaba con la cabeza gacha, y los ojos fuertemente cerrados, se había quedado esperando el sonido del cristal reventándose en el suelo, gracias al cielo eso no ocurrió –

_- no seas tan animal con el pobre chico._ – la voz conocida de Hanji distrajo la discusión –

_- Hanji._ – Rivaille se alejo gruñendo bajito y tomando asiento en uno de los sofás del salón, como tomando distancia de lo que sucedería de aquí en adelante –

_- yo…. Lamento lo del jarrón, lo de no estar en el lugar donde nos dejo, de no recoger más muestras… ¡Perdóneme señorita Hanji!_ – miro casi que atragantado en lagrimas a la veterinaria –

_-cálmate, no estoy molesta por nada de eso, son cosas que suceden._ – simpáticamente le dio unas cuantas palmaditas en la cabeza a Eren – _toma asiento._

- …. – sus orbes verdes miraron todo el salón buscando donde sentarse, preferiblemente lejos de Rivaille, ese hombre le helaba la sangre _– yo…_

_- siéntate._ – Rivaille hablo fastidiado y con autoridad –

_- ¡sí!_ – mecánicamente Eren se ubico en la otra esquina del sofá donde estaba el moreno –

_- caramba, ¿ya lo entrenaste Rivaille?_ – la castaña soltó una risa ruidosa y que enfadaba al nombrado –

-… - desvió la mirada incomodo, esa mujer le buscaba siempre la vuelta para cabrearlo –

_- bueno, evidentemente estas aquí gracias a Rivaille, por eso no me molesto que no estuvieses en los corrales, tampoco me molesta lo de las muestras, aun cargas la bolsa contigo_ – miro como sobresalía de entre uno de los bolsillos de su braga de trabajo –_ y del jarrón, rómpelo si gustas, aquí entre tú y yo, detesto todo esta decoración._

Eren se quedo atontado con las declaraciones, esa mujer parecía loca, muy amigable pero loca, riendo a cada dos por tres, mirándolo con análisis y también atreviéndose a hacerle mofas a Rivaille, verdaderamente debía conocerlo muy bien, estar completamente desquiciada o disfrutaba de ser gritada o insultada.

_-¡Estas contratado!_ – paro de reír en seco, volviendo su mirada seria y afilada, como sacudiéndose la locura y entrando a un estado de alerta total – _estarás en un periodo de prueba de 3 meses, si cumples con todos mis requerimientos, los de Erwin o los de Rivaille, estas seguramente contratado._

_- eso… es bueno._ – sonrió algo sorprendido, esperaba muchas cosas pero no el obtener el trabajo con todo lo que vivió en media mañana –

_-necesito que te quedes hasta tarde, debo mostrarte todas las instalaciones, el personal de la finca, mi oficina…_ - paseo de un lado al otro del salón con su dedo en el mentón, recordando su ruta de actividades para Eren – _después Rivaille te llevara amablemente a tu casa._

_- ¡que yo que!_ – cambio de posición bruscamente en el sofá, como sofocando las ganas enormes de asesinar a Hanji con sus propias manos –

_- estas asustando a Eren, que pensara de ti, que eres un enano gruñón._ – volvió a reír abiertamente, ruidosa y escandalosa, así era ella –

- _me largo._ – se levanto súbitamente de su sitio, murmurando maldiciones "por segunda vez en el día", y dejando al dueto con un rostro perplejo –

_-adiós. _– movió su manos efusivamente hacia la puerta por donde salió Rivaille -

_- se… señorita Hanji, que sucedió con en otro chico, Jean._ – la curiosidad mataba a Eren y necesitaba saberlo –

_-no me gusta la gente floja, ¡lo conseguí durmiendo plácidamente bajo un árbol!_ – renegó con su cabeza unas cuantas veces –

_- ya veo. _

Debía ser sincero con el mismo, no le agrado que el otro chico perdiera una buena oportunidad, pero así es la vida, unas se ganan y otras se pierden, pero a pesar de ello, se le vino una idea a la cabeza, quizás podría solucionar otro problemita que tenía pendiente.

_-señorita Hanji, podría hacerme un favor. _

_- ¿de qué se tratara?_

_- es sobre la oportunidad que perdió el tonto de Jean, creo tenerle el trabajo perfecto para un tipo como él._

_- te escucho. –_ sonrió atenta, estaba absolutamente segura que no había errado en su decisión de escoger a Eren, este chico seria una completa cajita de pandora para ella, un entretenimiento nuevo para su mente hiperactiva –

Y el pobre de Jean, ya estaba de vuelta a la ciudad, con el honor hecho pedazos por ser descubierto durmiendo a pierna suelta bajo el árbol, se reganaba a sí mismo una y mil veces, pensando en la grandiosa oportunidad que se le escapo de las manos, sus manos, las manos que prometieron salir adelante muchas veces, que trataron de aferrarse a una vida buena, pero era tan difícil, tan doloroso portarse bien y seguir el camino correcto, era mucho más fácil torcerlo, ir girando poco a poco hasta quedar en el lado contrario de la calle escogida, tan solo debía olvidar las promesas hechas en el pasado cercano, tan si quiera olvidar un poquito el dolor que guardaba recelosamente dentro, pero no podía, era muy tonto y aun débil para ir contra la corriente de los juramentos hechos en un momento de dolor agudo.

_-soy un imbécil… un completo imbécil, debes estar riéndote de mí, burlándote por lo animal que fui hoy._ – Suspiro pesado, vaciando los pulmones de ese aire viciado de resignación – _no tendré más oportunidades…_

Se acurruco en el asiento trasero del vehículo que estaba sacándolo de la finca, mirando decaído por la ventanilla, aguantando el llanto amargo hasta que escucho como su celular repicaba guardado en el bolsillo de sus pantalones, sinceramente le daba fastidio contestar, pero lo hizo, bajo su mano y saco el aparato abriendo la llamada sin ver quién era.

_-diga. _

_-¿quieres una segunda oportunidad Jean? _

_- señorita Hanji…_ - se enderezo en el asiento de inmediato – _¡me… volverá a dar otra oportunidad!_

_- yo no, pero tienes una especie de ángel guardián, porque podrías conseguir otro trabajo hoy, si quieres claro está._

_-por supuesto que quiero, lo necesito._

_-escucha atentamente, te dirigirás a esta dirección que te daré y preguntaras por…_

Jean memorizo una a una las palabras de Hanji, emocionado, con la vida medio regresándole al cuerpo, era un ofrecimiento un tanto diferente al del inicio, no sería una finca, no sería lejos de su hogar, pero si seguiría estando en la rama de su carrera, si, tenía un ángel guardián y el sabia como se llamaba perfectamente. Sin quererlo tropezaría con un nuevo camino, otro que si tenía las fuerzas y el coraje, lograría recorrerlo enteramente, pero de él dependerá hacerlo, si logra ubicar sus sentimientos en el tiempo correcto.

Eren sintió que había hecho una buena obra por ese día, ya dependía del engreído de Jean aceptar o no su ofrecimiento, lo único que le pidió a Hanji que no le dijera que ese trabajo lo estaba ofreciendo su contraparte en la entrevista, que esa sorpresa quedara para el final, como una guinda en la torta de la vida. A la castaña le pareció curioso que el mismo Eren no tomara el puesto que ofrecía, pero no se lo reprocho, el chico tendría sus razones para no aceptarlo y venir aquí.

Después de discutir algunas cosas más salieron otra vez de la casa, caminando por el segundo sendero tras ella, otro recorrido que emociono a Eren, ese lugar cada vez lo envolvía mas en emociones curiosas, hasta infantiles, esta vez su destino fue una casa hecha totalmente de piedra, rustica desde las bases al techo de tejas de barro cocido, con una entrada amplia de madera oscurecida por el tiempo y una chimenea de boca ancha en un costado que lanzaba un humo blanquecino y suave.

_-¿es… una herrería?_ – estaba visiblemente sorprendido, nunca había estado en una, solo había leído que aun existían en algunos sitios, el arte de hacer herraduras a mano ya no era común –

_-la finca roses tiene al mejor herrero del país, es joven pero aprendió este arte con una pasión impresionante_ - Hanji hablo solemnemente, con una dulzura que estremecía, se notaba la pasión que ella sentía por todo el mundo de los caballos –

La veterinaria emprendió el camino a la herrería, sin prisas comenzó a silbar ruidosamente, como llamando la atención, dio unos pasos largo y lentos, como preparándose para entrar, se detuvo otra vez y miro tímidamente cerca de la gran entrada, al sentirse cómoda dio un enorme grito como saludo, Eren le seguía tras ella, mirando atento a todo lo que se presentara ante él, era increíble, un aroma a madera quemada fue lo primero que llego a sus sentidos, un calor sofocante y el sonido rítmico de un martillo, era como regresar 500 años atrás en la historia, cuando los herreros eran hábiles artesanos del metal, cuando todo se forjaba en unos enormes y candentes fogones, con el metal al rojo vivo, suave y moldeable para volverlo algo único y útil al hombre.

_-Hanji._ – El saludo provino de un hombre alto, fornido y de cabellos rubios cortos – _buenas tardes._

- _Reiner… te presento a mi nuevo ayudante, Eren Jaeger._ – Empujo al chico frente a ella sin pena alguna –

-_mucho gusto._ – no pudo evitar centrar su mirada en el mazo que recargaba el rubio contra su hombro, como si no pesase nada –

_- te daría la mano, pero te ensuciaras_. – mostro su mano enguantada en una gruesa tela de cuero curtido y ennegrecido por los años de uso –

_-no se preocupe_ – sus ojos no dejaban escapar ni un solo detalle de aquel ser, era como si se hubiese formado para eso, con unos brazos gruesos y fuertes, el aspecto perfecto de alguien que trabaja duro desde muy joven – _es admirable lo que haces._

_-¿estás muy ocupada con él, Hanji?_ – El rubio miro a la chica con una media sonrisa – _si quieres ver como se hierra un caballo, este es el momento perfecto._

_- ¿se podrá?- _Eren espero impaciente a la respuesta de la veterinaria –

-_tu ayudante fue por los caballos nuevos._ – desvió la mirada hacia el camino de donde vinieron ellos antes –

- _sí, debe estar por regresar._

Vería algo sumamente interesante, el arte de herrar no se lo mostraban en la carrera, esto debía ser aprendido por él, considerando que trataría lesiones relacionadas con ello, siempre existía algún accidente o mal relacionado al herrado de los caballos. Y la espera no fue mucha, luego de unos minutos apareció por el camino otro joven, delgado pero considerablemente alto, que caminaba a paso rápido trayendo dos caballos de las riendas, Eren se aparto para darles espacio mientras Hanji saludaba al otro chico con mucha familiaridad.

-_buenas tardes Bertholdt_ – en un segundo la castaña tomo las riendas de uno de los caballos llevándolo al fondo del lugar –

_- hola señorita Hanji._ – sonrió tímidamente al tiempo que noto la presencia de Eren en la entrada de la herrería – _¿su nuevo ayudante?_

_- ¡así es!_ – mostro orgullosa su nueva adquisición – _lo tendrán por aquí de vez en cuando._

Los saludos y la presentación fue corta, Eren estaba más interesado en ver el trabajo en vivo de Reiner, como moldeaba una pieza fina de metal dándole golpes suaves y firmes en un yunque grande, volviendo a calentarla una y otra vez hasta tener el tamaño deseado, luego de ello su ayudante tomaba la pata del caballo alzándola para ayudarle a medir la herradura que pondría sobre el casco del caballo, para Eren esa fue la parte medio traumática porque apenas hizo contacto con la piel del animal, esta comenzó a echar humo blanco, la herradura aun estaba al rojo vivo y suave, perfecta para amoldarla a la forma del casco. Fue increíble verlo todo, los detalles, el trabajo delicado a pesar de la rudeza del metal, luego del espectáculo educativo, se fueron dejando al herrero y su ayudante con la curiosidad en los labios.

_-¿qué te pareció?_ – el rubio hizo la pregunta en tono serio, como pensando en algún detalle –

_-esperemos que resista a las locuras de Hanji._

_-ah, y ella volvió a anunciarse antes de entrar._ – desvió la mirada cómplice hacia el moreno –

_- te lo dije Reiner, sabe más de lo aparenta, ella sabe._ – sus labios temblaron delicadamente, con aire nervioso y angustiado –

-_quizás._ – Volvió a su trabajo tomando otra larga barra de metal con sus largas tenazas – _terminemos esto, quiero la tarde libre para ir a buscar a mi hermana, llega hoy._

_- ¡REINER PORQUE NO ME LO DIJSITE ANTES!, ¡ERA HOY!_ – Grito asustado más aun, llevando sus manos a la cabeza con angustia –

_- te lo dije anoche, pero no me escuchaste. _

_-no se vale decirme cosas mientras estamos…_ - sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve color rosado –

_-te lo dije, vendría hoy, se quedara con nosotros hasta que consiga un departamento. _

_-ella… ¿con nosotros dos?, acaso tu le has hablado de… tu sabes, nosotros… nuestra "amistad"_

- _solo le dije que comparto casa con un buen amigo._ – se encogió de hombros desinteresadamente –

_- ¡DIOS REINER! ¡NO SABE NADA ENTONCES!_ – volvió a restregar sus cabellos negros con las manos –

_- se lo diremos en el momento justo._

_-¿justo cuando?, ¿cuándo nos consiga durmiendo en la misma cama?_

Bertholdt dio varias vueltas al lugar, con la mente llena de nervios y preguntas, no conocía a la hermana de Reiner, salvo en una que otra foto de su infancia, según el rubio, tenían muchos años sin verse ya que ella prácticamente huyo de la casa muy joven, los problemas familiares eran demasiados para traerlos ahora mismo a la realidad, y más aun que él no quiso inmiscuirse en los dolorosos recuerdos de su amante, Reiner le contaba lo que quería, como quería y cuando quería, ese era el trato, su vida era la actual, sin preguntas molestas o averiguaciones pasadas.

_-no te pongas paranoico, ella comprenderá._ – súbitamente jalo al moreno de la ropa hasta hacerlo agacharse para besar sus labios, un beso súbito y rudo, al más puro estilo de Reiner –

_- si tu lo dices_ – suspiro quedito, aun con los labios del otro jugando en su mejilla –

Otra historia más, una que tendrá un matiz único en la vida de ellos y de la misma finca roses, pero fuera de este lugar. Ahora en la ciudad, Jean había llegado a la dirección que le dio Hanji, se bajo del transporte algo inseguro, mirando a todos lados en la calle, frente a el estaba una pequeña clínica veterinaria, el sitio era realmente lindo, con una fachada alta de color crema, adornos alusivos a animales en la entrada y un sinfín de afiches referentes a los servicios que ofrecían, Jean ladeo su cabeza medio resignado, esto no era ni la cuarta parte de la finca roses, pero no podía quejarse, había perdido la oportunidad por flojo, así que se apretó los pantalones, alzo la mirada y decidió que este trabajo si seria suyo a como diera lugar.

Cruzo la puerta con aplomo, escuchando como le recibía el sonido de una campanilla, de esas que cuelgan tras las puertas para saber quién entra y quién sale, de súbito fue atacado por un enorme perro lanudo, un labrador dorado que meneaba la cola alegre, alzándose en sus dos patas para casi tumbar a Jean contra el suelo, el animal estaba notablemente excitado, brincándole y tratando de lamerle el rostro, entre quejas el pobre castaño logro zafarse al animal de encima, sujetándole del collar y alejándolo con molestia de él.

-_condenado saco de pulgas, ¡no me babees!_ – le miraba iracundo, siendo aun lamido frenéticamente por el perro –

_-¡Shina!_ – una voz suave llamo al perro varias veces desde un largo pasillo, una y otra vez hasta que decidió salir para buscar al animal _– Shina déjale en paz._

Jean vio curioso al joven que había salido, vestido de azul cielo y con un estetoscopio sobre su cuello, era por obvias razones un veterinario, muy joven a simple vista, quizás un aprendiz que se le escapo el paciente, y vaya paciente que parecía estar loco de remate lamiéndole aun.

_-disculpa, ella es un tanto amorosa con los desconocidos._ – trato de tomar a la perra del collar, pero parecía aun empecinada en darle cariño a Jean –

_-tengo ese efecto siempre._ – sonrió pretencioso, otra vez sus malos hábitos de ser el centro del universo –

_-diablos, donde estará metida Sasha, la deje aquí hace un segundo, cuidando la recepción…_ - el pobre chico dio un suspiro de resignación, la ayudante había escapado de su puesto una vez más –_ deja que la encierre en el jardín y te atiendo. _

_- está bien._ – sin prisas tomo asiento en la pequeña salita de la veterinaria, el sitio estaba solitario, seguramente por ser medio día –

Jean se tomo su tiempo para detallar el lugar, era simple, fresco y pequeño, realmente no abría mucha complicación de trabajar allí, un sitio cómodo y seguro, sintió que esto era pan comido, cruzo sus brazos y se reclino en el asiento, sonriendo bobamente para él solo, espero hasta que el joven regreso secando el sudor de su frente y dando un suspiro de cansancio, la perra no era nada fácil de controlar.

-_disculpa nuevamente, Shina es algo alegre._ – Miro a Jean con curiosidad – _¿vienes por?_

_-por el trabajo, soy _Jean _Kirschtein. –_ Se levanto de su asiento extendiendo la mano hacia el jovencito frente a él –

_- ¿trabajo?-_ arqueo una ceja curiosamente, como pensando en las palabras de Jean, el solo había comentado con su mejor amigo que necesitaba ayuda en la veterinaria pero jamás había puesto un aviso en el periódico para buscar a alguien, en ese instante dio rápidamente con la respuesta _– fue Eren._

_-¿Eren?- _Jean se quedo mudo ante el nombre que salió de los labios del joven –

_- Eren te dijo que necesitaba ayuda en la veterinaria, ¿correcto?_

_- no conozco a ningún Er… me lleva el infierno, Eren Jaeger, ¡el imbécil que me quito el trabajo!_

_- ese imbécil es mi mejor amigo. – _Armin le miro serio, con el seño fruncido_ – _

_-eh…. _– Jean hizo silencio súbitamente, tratando de entender como demonios la loca de los excrementos le había mandado a esa dirección y resultaba que Eren conocía de ello_ – ok, no empecé con buen pie esto, quiero el trabajo, lo necesito y no me importa quién me lo haya recomendado, solo quiero trabajar, entendido._

_-entiendo. _

_-y… _

_-pasa, hablemos en mi consultorio. – _el pequeño rubio lo llevo dentro, con la misma confusión en mente como la que tenia Jean, los dos solo eran las víctimas perfectas de las ideas de Eren -

La mesa está servida una vez más, Jean quiere trabajo, Armin necesita ayuda y Eren fue el cable conductor de ambos sucesos, recordaran que Eren no se lleva del todo bien con los animales pequeños, por eso rechazo el ofrecimiento de Armin, que era el heredero de una veterinaria que fue de su fallecido abuelo, su único familiar en el mundo, hacia 2 años que había muerto y este chico quedo con la responsabilidad de mantener el lugar y no dejarlo perder. Hasta ahora había hecho un grandioso trabajo, Eren siempre decía que en las manos de Armin todo florecía, era muy inteligente y que nada lo detenía, tenía una magistral intuición para los negocios, un animal básico de las ideas, por eso quiso ayudarlo cuando Jean se quedo sin trabajo, aseguraba que mataría dos pájaros de un solo tiro, pero ahora esperemos que esa "astuta ayuda" no se vuelva un lio seguro para el pobre rubio. Regresando a la finca roses, ya la tarde desaparecía en el cielo silvestre del lugar, Eren había pasado un día magnifico de conocimientos y exploración, Hanji le estuvo dando vueltas por todos lados, conociendo la herrería, las caballerizas, el campo de entrenamiento para jinetes, la finca era casi que infinita a ojos de Eren, con terreno inexplorado ya que la misma veterinaria le comento que aun Erwin tenía planes de comprar la finca vecina para hacer un pequeño centro de equitación, pero aun estaba en discusión, el dueño de la finca no estaba muy dispuesto a venderla, y había sido todo un engorroso proceso que había traído sus consecuencias, pero ese es otro tema que Hanji no quiso tocar, primero porque Eren no necesitaba enterarse de eso y porque a ella no le repercutía directamente.

_-bueno, esto es todo por hoy, ya es tarde._ – Hanji freno nuevamente frente a la enorme casa de la entrada –

_-sí, estoy muy emocionado por comenzar mañana temprano. _

_-un trasporte te recogerá todos los días a las 5 am, está listo y se puntual._ – Bajo del jeep en un salto – _otra cosa Eren._

_- dígame. _

_-estas cordialmente invitado a cenar con nosotros, para darte la bienvenida._ – Paso súbitamente su brazo por la espalda del chico – _no puedes rechazarlo._

_-claro que acepto._

_-perfecto, entonces vamos dentro._

Para cuando entraron, ya estaban todos reunidos en el comedor, un amplio salón con ventanales enormes que abarcaban desde el techo hasta el suelo, dejando al descubierto un jardín interno hermoso y la noche solo traía la mejor de las vistas, el cielo nocturno de un lugar limpio, con centenares de estrellas en el firmamento, cuando Eren entro se sintió como si fueran a comer al aire libre, sin puertas o paredes que detuve su vista infinita.

_-llegamos._ – Hanji saludo a los presentes en la mesa –_ invite a Eren, será divertido saber más de él._

_-permiso..._ – agacho la cabeza disculpándose por interrumpir su cena –

_-tomen asiento_ – Erwin les sonrió amablemente desde su lugar a la cabecera de la larga mesa de 12 puestos donde cenaban –

Sin prisas Eren imito a su jefa, sentándose al lado de ella, justo frente a Rivaille y la otra chica que también estaba allí cenando, sus miradas se cruzaron fugazmente, Eren juraría que Rivaille le mataría lanzándole algún cubierto de la mesa, si, esa mirada indescifrable de animal estreñido con rabia, en un segundo se tuvo que tapar la boca para no reír de su pensamiento expuesto, y eso lo noto también el moreno, algo estaba pensando el mocoso y juraba que la cosa era con él.

-_bueno Eren, ¡brindemos!_ – Erwin alzo su copa de vino tinto con elegancia, e inmediatamente el resto de los comensales le imito, tomado parte en esa nueva celebración, una bienvenida muy particular –

_-gracias._ – alzo la copa y después se quedo mirándola curioso, nunca había sido asiduo de las bebidas, ciertamente el alcohol no era muy bien tolerado por su organismo, pero debía ser cortes y beber lo que le sirvieran, y en un segundo se tomo toda la copa ante la mirada algo atónita de Hanji –

_-toma despacio._ – rio un poco, observando atentamente con el rabillo del ojo hacia donde estaba su amigo Rivaille, estaba segura que el moreno estaba enfadado con el nuevo mocoso, no sabría porque exactamente, pero lo conocía tan bien que era evidente las chispas de molestia que se despedían de sus ojos –

_- y Eren, cuéntanos un poco de ti, ¿vives con tu familia?_ – el rubio comenzó a hacer sus típicas preguntas con trampa, averiguando la mayor cantidad de información posible, siempre tenía esa costumbre con los invitados a su hogar –

-_no señor, vivo con un amigo, soy independiente desde hace varios años._ – miro su copa con melancolía, no quería recordar el pasado, eso dolía –

_-ya veo. ¿Hermanos? _

- _una hermana menor, que vale por 20 padres._ – de un solo sorbo volvió a tomarse el vino que Hanji le sirvió momentos antes –

La conversación siguió por ese camino, Eren sin querer ya llevaba 5 copas de vino entre conversaciones, tal parecía que Hanji estaba haciéndolo adrede, llenado su copa cada vez que este la vaciaba, ¿con que propósito?, ¿quién sabe?, pero al final el pobre chico no valía un céntimo, estaba mareado y se quedo sentado en la terraza después de la cena, embobado con el cielo estrellado y con la misma castaña sentada a su lado, como esperando algo en el tiempo.

-_eres simpático Eren, muy simpático e inocente…_ - ella también ya tenía unas copitas de mas encima –

-_me quiero… ir a mi casa._ – hecho la cabeza hacia atrás en el asiento, tanto que logro ver cómo tras el pasaba la chica simpática junto a Rivaille – _ella es muy linda… para ese enano._

_-ja ja ja ja! ¿Te refieres a Petra?- _desvió la mirada hacia el mismo sitio_ – si, ella es muy linda para Rivaille._

_-Ri…Rivaille es malas pulgas, los animales pequeños me detestan… ¡el me detesta! – _gruño con las mejillas rojas, el alcohol lo hacía balbucear incoherencias –

-_es su carácter, no te detesta, o eso creo._ – suspiro acomodando sus manos en la barbilla, aun seguía viendo como Petra y Rivaille se iban a una esquina de la terraza, parecían discutir algo –

_-ves… le esta gritando a ella… enano aprovechado._ – Eren intento ponerse de pie pero falló cayendo de lado en su sitio – _Hanji… lléveme a mi casa._

_-creo que no podre conducir así… le diré al que no bebió nada esta noche _– sin prisas se puso de pie, más firmemente que Eren, pero no tanto – _¡RIVAILLE, VEN ACA ENANO!_

El mencionado alzo una ceja furioso, hoy Hanji había estado insoportable a un punto donde podría olvidar su amistad con ella, estaba de malas por culpa de una discusión con Petra, estaba pasando por una situación no muy alentadora, Petra Ral era la hija del dueño de la finca vecina, exactamente la misma que Erwin estaba intentado comprar por las buenas. Por alguna razón ella y Rivaille estaban en una relación nebulosa que no tenía un sentido lógico, habían sucedido muchas cosas entre ellos que habían acabado en un compromiso matrimonial, al enterarse, todos lo tomaron con sorpresa, especialmente Hanji y Erwin que aunque no le crean, no tuvo nada que ver con eso, el secreto de su compromiso se lo reservaban ambos, también el que el padre de Petra sospechara de Rivaille como un aprovechado que solo compraba con ese matrimonio un futuro título de propiedad, la realidad era muy cruda y personal, tan personal que nadie sería capaz de comprenderla como ellos dos. Y Hanji vino a interrumpirlos bruscamente, como no le prestaban atención a sus gritos, llego de sopetón y arrastro a Rivaille lejos de Petra, hacia donde Eren estaba cabeceando del sueño y la borrachera.

_-llévalo a su casa, lo prometiste._

_-¡tú lo prometiste!_ – se dio media vuelta zafándose del agarre de Hanji –

-_óyeme, se que odias la pelea que tienes con Petra, aprovecha esta ocasión y retírate a tiempo._ – Saco las llaves de su jeep depositándola en la mano de Rivaille – _respira aire fresco, lo necesitas._

_-maldición Hanji…_

_- no me agradezcas tanto, yo aplacare a Petra para cuando regreses. _– sonrió bobamente –

_-esta me las pagas._

_-ok..ok… si, te pagare con un par de cervezas el sábado._

No podía decir que no, ya le parecía tentador dejar la pelea y liberar su cerebro de tanto problema, además, era la única persona que estaba en sus cabales para conducir 2 horas de regreso a la ciudad. Sin prisas espero a que Hanji ayudara a Eren a subir al jeep, lo dejo sentado en el asiento del copiloto y le puso el cinturón de seguridad, después le dio la dirección de la casa del chiquillo. En un segundo Rivaille subió y arranco rumbo a su destino, con Eren durmiendo de lo lindo en el asiento y obviando todo el recorrido que haría con el hombre iracundo. El camino fue silencioso, Rivaille pudo pensar un poco en sus problemas, sin interrupciones, salvo los leves y molestos ronquidos que daba el mocoso de vez en vez, moviéndose en el asiento o susurrando incoherencias que no oía completamente.

-_llegamos mocoso._ – freno secamente frente a la casa de Eren, mirando otra vez la dirección dada no fuera a equivocares, aunque él nunca se equivocaba – _vamos Eren despierta._

Con un gran fastidio bajo de jeep, dio la vuelta y se paro frente al puesto del copiloto, soltó el cinturón de seguridad de Eren causando que este se ladeara peligrosamente hacia el frente, si Rivaille no le hubiese tomado entre sus brazos a tiempo, de seguro el pobre castaño hubiese golpeado la cabeza brutalmente contra el panel del jeep.

-_Maldición… ¡despierta!_ – le zarandeo un poco, con buenas intenciones al principio, con suavidad y calma –

-mmmm… - la única respuesta de Eren fue acurrucarse sobre el tibio pecho de Rivaille, como buscando el calor necesario para mitigar el frio que hacía a esas horas de la noche –

-_esto es… estúpido._ – miro por un segundo el rostro de Eren, suavizado por la luz la calle, con sus mejillas rojas y los labios entreabiertos, con una cara hasta angelical, ese pensamiento fue obviamente desechado por el moreno en un segundo, esas cosas no se pensaban de otro hombre – _Eren._

No le quedaba de otra, aferro al nombrado entre sus brazos para alzarlo, le sacaría como un costal de papas, al final solo debía dejarlo en la puerta de su casa, se lo acomodo como mejor pudo, abrazándole fuertemente para que no callera al suelo, pero cuando intento levantarlo sintió algo metálico que apunto a su cabeza, un frio inexplicable que golpeo su sienes de un costado, su cuerpo se paralizo en un segundo, intentando ver qué era lo que lo tocaba, resulto una pistola, una reluciente y plateada pistola.

_-¿qué demonios intentas hacer con mi hermano? _– la voz fría y despiadada pertenecía a una mujer vestida de policía –

_**CONTINUARA….**_

JA JA JA! ESTO SERA DEMASIADO GENIAL, me atraganto con lo que hare, será único XD, ya sabrán de quien se trata, así que solo puedo decirle al pobre de Rivaille ( run bith run ). Creo que a Rivaille lo confundirán con un secuestrador. Espero disfrutaran de este capítulo, a mí en lo personal me fascino, porque comienzo a mostrarles el abanico de historias enredadas que abra, y las que faltan madre mía, será de lo mejor. Bueno, espero poder subir otro el lunes a más tardar, estaré dándome latigazos para publicar semanalmente. Pues el mpreg, de eso se hablara pronto, ya verán.

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Conociendo a mí enemigo**_


	3. Conociendo a mí enemigo

Bienvenidos, este es mi segundo fic de Shingeki, obviamente Rivaille x Eren, algunas parejas más que irán saliendo a medida que la trama avanza, mpreg, advertidos del tema, no quiero quejas, mundo alterno, mucha acción, drama, amor y dolor, todos los ingredientes esenciales para una buena historia, ahora, les dejo el comienzo, disfrútenlo que poco a poco esto será increíble.

_**De Sangre**_

_**Capitulo 3**_

_**Conociendo a mí enemigo**_

Con Hanji siempre sucedían cosas molestas, siempre sus juegos, sus trampas extrañas. Por alguna razón las ideas de ella acababan arrastrándolo a situaciones absurdas, y esta era la más grandemente absurda de todas, estaba a media noche, con un jovencito borracho entre sus brazos, y en la peor de las circunstancias, no culparía a nadie por ello, salvo a el mismo por ser estúpido y aceptar llevar al mocoso a su casa.

-_bájalo en este instante._ – la mujer hablo otra vez fríamente, con su arma pegada a las sienes del sospechoso –

_-demonios…_ - murmuro enfadado consigo mismo, esto era un problema que no quería encima, una policía loca que seguro lo confundiría con un secuestrador – _está bien._

Con mucha dificultad Rivaille trato de regresar a Eren al asiento, pero una cosa es querer y otra muy diferente es poder, el jovencito estaba muy renuente de soltar el calorcito que lo envolvía, gruño y paso sus manos flácidas por debajo de la chaqueta negra que el moreno llevaba puesta, metiendo las manos y abrazándose a su cintura.

_-suéltalo._

_-¡eso intento!_ – con mas brusquedad que antes logro separarlo de el, escuchando claramente el chillido que Eren despidió, como un lloriqueo infantil por sentirse abandonado en su dulce sueño –

_-¡Eren!_ – La morena siguió apuntando a Rivaille mientras se acercaba al jeep y verificaba el estado de su hermano – _¿como estas?_

_-mmmm…. Tengo frio._ – Se abrazo con molestia, tiritando aun recostado en el asiento, con sus ojos cerrados y más dormido que despierto –

_- ¡esta ebrio!_ – la chica volteo inmediatamente hacia Rivaille, con unos ojos centellando más que coraje, era una definitiva mirada asesina – _como demonios acabo ebrio en tu auto y en tus brazos._

Su voz era veneno, acentuando cada palabra, llenándola de clara indignación, con el arma aun apuntándole al Corporal, queriendo encontrar una razonable explicación al hecho, buscando dentro de su cabeza una razón para no darle como mínimo un tiro al tipo ese en un pie y dejarlo renco para el resto de su vida, por haberse atrevido si quiera a tocar a su hermanito.

_-es un mal entendido._

_-no lo creo._

_-pues así es, pregúntale._ – se encogió de hombros fríamente, solo deseaba largarse a su casa, un té y una cama tibia era lo único que necesitaba después de tanto desastre –

_-Eren está demasiado borracho para explicármelo._

_-espera a que el mocoso se despierte, tendrá una increíble resaca y podrá contarte con lujos de detalle su día. _

_-no te burles de mi, ¿quién eres?_

_-estoy cansado niña, necesito volver a mi casa y el jeep está ocupado aun por Eren, hazme el favor de bajarlo y dejarme en paz._ – sin prisa se movió de lugar rumbo al volante, ya no tenía ganas de explicar nada –

_-si subes a ese auto tendré que ponerte bajo arresto._

_-que molesta eres._ – subió uno de sus pies en el jeep, como retando a la morena –

_-no te atrevas…_

_-rétame._ – sus orbes azules miraron desafiantemente a la chica policía -

_-Rivaille…_ - la voz de Eren interrumpió el tenso ambiente que se formo entre los dos –

Con mucha dificultad el chico se tambaleo fuera del vehículo, mirando vidrioso al nombrado, con ojos perdidos y turbios, estaba que caía de bruces pero tenía una leve soltura de movimientos, como un encantador bailarín, en ese estado se colgó prácticamente del cuello de Rivaille, sonriéndole bobamente hasta que noto a la otra persona frente a ellos.

_-¿Mi…Mikasa?_ – Parpadeo unas cuantas veces, la imagen que tenía estaba totalmente distorsionada en su cerebro sobresaturado de alcohol –

_-Eren, ven acá. _

_-no._ – siguió aferrado al moreno, como queriendo usarlo para darse calor – _el… el es uno de mis nuevos jefes._

_-¡jefe!_ – Mikasa miro horrorizada mas aun a Rivaille –_ ¡un jefe no emborracha a su subalterno!_

_-no… me emborra… no…. Diablos, el no bebe._ – Palmeo el pecho del moreno con mucha familiaridad –_ es aburrido._

Hasta aquí llegaba Eren, Rivaille se lo arranco del cuello con total brusquedad, empujándolo hacia los brazos de Mikasa, era la gota que derramo su pequeñísimo vaso de paciencia, y por tercera vez en ese largo día, Rivaille murmuro todas las maldiciones y obscenidades que conocía, y las que no también. Saco las llaves del jeep y aunque suene loco, pues las dejo en el bolsillo del pantalón de Eren, se acomodo su chaqueta negra y partió caminando por la calle solitaria a esas altas horas de la noche, que Hanji viniera ella misma por su adorado auto, juro que mas nunca le haría un favor a esa mujer.

Vaya modo de comenzar un trabajo, después de ver como Rivaille se perdía en la oscuridad de la noche, Mikasa se echo a Eren prácticamente al hombro para meterlo a la casa, dentro, un sorprendido Armin se enteraba de lo sucedido, preocupado además, por su propia seguridad ya que Mikasa le dejo órdenes expresas que su hermano no cometiera locuras o se metiera en problemas, pero lo primero que consigue apenas lo visita, es a Eren borracho y siendo "manoseado" ¡por su jefe! , bueno eso fue lo que la morena creyó ver, porque la verdad era un tanto distinta.

_-¿como…. Llegue?_ – un Eren cabizbajo y con una taza de café negro humeante entre sus manos trataba de entender la increíble historia que Mikasa le recriminaba –

_-estabas borracho, ¡con un condenado hombre aprovechándose de ti!_ – Gruño fríamente, sentada en el sofá frente a su hermano mayor –

_-¡hombre!_ – Eren trato de recordar quien lo había traído, tenía una nebulosa imagen del pequeño y gruñón Rivaille –_ oh….. fue él quien me trajo._

_-¿quién demonios es ese?_ – Mikasa se puso de pie dando dos largas zancadas para agacharse al nivel de Eren – _¿te llego a tocar?... se acosta…_

_-¡MIKASA QUE COSAS DICES! ¡NO ME HE ACOSTADO CON NADIE_! – se levanto del asiento tambaleando la taza de café que chorreaba por los bordes gracias a los movimientos del castaño –

_-está ya no es una conversación de hermanos…_ - Armin susurro para él con resignación, recargado de la entrada de la cocina, cansado de ser despertado súbitamente para escuchar una reprimenda de Mikasa –

_-es importante que sepa eso Eren, estabas borracho, quizás no recuerdas nada y…_ - poso sus manos sobre las del nombrado – _en la comandancia hay un servicio para atender a las víctimas de vio…_

_-¡YA! ¡NADIE ME HA VIOLADO!_ – Se sentía avergonzado por su propia hermana, molesto y ahora lo único que quería era dormir, al menos unas horas para volver a trabajar, así que dejo la taza de café medio tomada sobre la mesa del comedor y se fue a su habitación dando un portazo en el proceso –

_-Mikasa, te sobrepasaste_. – Armin al fin toma el valor para hablarle a la chica –

_-no me sobre pase, Eren es muy inocente._

_-es ignorante de todo, que no es lo mismo._

_-y lo seguirá siendo, lo prometí._ – Dio un suspiro de resignación, su misión en esa vida era custodiar a su hermano, cumplir con la última voluntad de su madre –

-_deberías hablar con él, lo que me contaste es muy fuerte._ – el rubio tomo la taza que Eren había dejado en la mesa, mirándola tímidamente, como perdido en la imagen de ese brebaje negro que era el café –

_-no, y tú me juraste que no lo harías, por eso te lo confié Armin, lo prometiste._ – Mikasa le miro seriamente, con sus ojos afilados dignos de una fiera salvaje –

_-lo sé, no diré nada, pero Eren merece saber de lo que es capaz._

_-no necesita de eso._

_-uno siempre necesita de una familia._ – sintió el recuerdo de su abuelo llenándole muy hondo en el alma, como era la ternura de su abuelo lo que lo hizo un joven de bien –

_-yo soy su única familia y será siempre así. _

_-espero sepas que todo tiene su porque en la vida Mikasa, hasta lo especial que es Eren tiene su porque._

La morena obvio campantemente los comentarios de Armin, era un tema duro, feo y que ella no deseaba traer recuerdos, bastaba con el pasado doloroso y la carga de la memoria, cuando ella debió ser escudo, espada y asidero de su madre y su hermanito, ayudarles a superar un feo pasado que Eren recuerda muy vagamente, la mayoría de las veces en pesadillas infantiles que ya casi no lo atormentan.

Pero no todas las hermanas son así, para Reiner resulto algo difícil reencontrarse con la suya, cuando por fin pudo verla en la estación de trenes, fue como ver a una total desconocida, esta ya no era la chiquilla delgada y desaliñada que retaba a medio mundo, esta vez estaba ante él una mujer hermosa, hecha y derecha, con un aire serio y melancólico, quizás todas las andanzas de sus años lejos le habían forjado el ánimo y el humor. Al final, su hermana fue recibida por todo lo grande, se quedaría en el departamento que compartía Reiner con su "mejor amigo" Bertholdt, vivían cerca de la finca rose, en unas pequeñas residencias, algo así como un pueblito a una hora de su trabajo, y esa mañana Bertholdt se había levantado más temprano que de costumbre, quería dejarle una buena impresión a la hermana de su amante, prepararía un gran desayuno para todos.

-_que le gustara…_ - miro dudoso agachado dentro del refrigerador, con medio cuerpo dentro, meciéndose levemente de un lado a otro hasta que sintió como algo sujeto sus caderas bruscamente y lo halo hacia atrás, ni tiempo le dio de mirar, ya estaba estampado contra el mesón de la cocina, siendo besado furiosamente por un rubio animal, instintivo y básico a la hora de esos menesteres _– ¡Re…Reiner no!_

_-sshh…. Annie aun duerme, es el momento perfecto. – _Mordió sin contemplación el cuello del mayor, una mordida acostumbrada, marcando su territorio conquistado – _será rápido._

-_no… ella despertara… y…_ - seria más alto que su amante, pero en relación a las cosas del amor, quedaba como un indefenso bebe, su carácter no iba con sus proporciones, en cambio Reiner despedía lujuria por donde le mirara, fuerte, macizo, como un toro sin capar –

_-deja de lloriquear, que hemos hecho cosas más aventureras en la finca…_ - sin misericordia metió su mano fuerte y gruesa dentro del pantalón del pijama negro de su amante, posesionándose descaradamente de aquel miembro dormido y que comenzaría a despertar si le seguía tocando así –_ si no gritas… será perfecto Berth…_

_-no me llames Berth, lo odio._ – Gruño atragantado al sentir como aquellos dedos comenzaban a masajear la punta de su miembro, despertándolo súbitamente, comenzando a molestarle dolorosamente sus bajos, esa sensación de escalofriantes corrientazos, despertando su pasión también dormida –

_- estas excitado, gruñes y regañas cuando lo estas._ – su lívido se disparo al infinito con aquello, sentía que quería darle la vuelta al pobre chico y prácticamente violárselo sobre el mesón de la cocina –

_-¡hazlo de una vez, o quieres que Annie nos encuentre!_ – Bertholdt tomo la iniciativa y se volteo, dándole campo libre a su amante, una sumisión complicada –

Dicen que la pasión teñida de peligro y riesgos es más exquisita, la adrenalina de ser descubierto recorre tu torrente sanguíneo de un modo inhumano, que sientes que el corazón se te saldrá del pecho con sus latidos desbocados, y así se sentían Reiner y Bertholdt, jugando el juego del silencio, respetando las reglas del sexo a escondidas.

Las piernas del moreno temblaron al sentir como sus muslos fueron bruscamente separados por unas manos conocidas, fuertes y rusticas, le gustaban esas manos, esos dedos rasposos que lo tocaban como le gustaba, sintió el calor de otro cuerpo, como el rubio bajaba sus pantalones de dormir rápidamente y pegaba sus caderas a las del otro, rozando su bestia despierta entre los glúteos, buscando su anhelado destino, y no se le negaría tan morboso deseo, con la misma prisa que sentían le penetro, sin preparar nada, sin caricias previas, tan raudos y bruscos como acostumbraban ser. Los gemidos fueron apagados furiosamente por la mano de Bertholdt, mordiéndose el brazo con fuerza, sintiendo que sangraría por el dolor, dolor que fue apaciguándose rápidamente cuando las embestidas comenzaron, sintiendo el calor del otro, su potencia, sus manos sujetándole las caderas, moviéndose rápido y firme, centrándose en llegar tan profundamente como podían, tratando de conseguir el lugar correcto para despertar el placer.

_-¡Re… Reiner… allí!_ – intento bajar más su espalda, abrirse para él, permitirle que le llenara totalmente con su ser, sentirle, eso le encantaba definitivamente –

_-Reiner… _

Esa no era la voz de Bertholdt, era Annie, llamaba desde la habitación, se notaba que había despertado y ahora se dirigía irremediablemente en la búsqueda del rubio, con paso perezoso se dedico a buscar a su hermano mayor, sin mucho asombro se asomo a la cocina, aun medio adormilada y con su rostro sereno, frio e inmutable, hecho una vista dentro para conseguirse al amigo de su hermano agachado bajo el mesón de la cocina, en una posición un tanto extraña, como si estuviese jugando a las escondidas, estuvo a punto de preguntar por su hermano, pero este le hablo desde la parte trasera de la cocina, estaba de pie con la puerta del refrigerador abierta y el tras ella, como si buscara algo.

_-¡buenos días Annie!_ – Reiner le respondió medio angustiado desde el refrigerador –

_-buenos días_. – medio arqueo una ceja ante la vista, parecía que su hermano estaba ocultando algo –

-_Annie, nos encontraste en mal momento._ – el moreno se salió de debajo del mesón rápidamente –_ no puedes ver lo que hacemos._

_-pero…_

_-queríamos sorprenderte con un buen desayuno._ – Sonrió nervioso, moviendo poco a poco a la joven fuera de la cocina – _vete a arreglar, no entres hasta que esté lista la comida._

_-está bien. – _Sin más se dio media vuelta y salió de la cocina, parecía no importarle mucho el extraño comportamiento de los dos –

Ambos hombres quedaron a la expectativa hasta que la rubia desapareció, en ese instante soltaron un suspiro colectivo, salvados en la ralla.

_-¡salte del refrigerador!_ – El moreno estaba que se aguantaba la carcajada al ver como hizo su pobre amante para tapar la obvia erección que aun tenia, la solución, abrir la puerta del refrigerador para hacerse de un escondite –

_-y tu… que buscabas bajo el mesón ja…_ - carraspeo acomodando sus pantalones, esto había sido muy, pero muy arriesgado, y divertido – _en la noche si llegare a tu punto exacto, me debes unos gemidos._

_-si tu oportuna hermanita nos deja. – _suspiro tímidamente -

Eran una pareja sin problemas, sin ánimos de ir más lejos de lo que ya estaban, eran felices así, escondiendo lo que sentían ante el mundo, mientras pudieran vivir en su pequeña burbuja pasional que no necesitaba de mostrarse a nadie. pero otra historia se sucedía en la finca rose, Rivaille había despertado de muy mal humor, peor del acostumbrado, esa mañana estaba paleando heno en una de las caballerizas, no le agradaba en lo absoluto que nadie, absolutamente nadie tocara, se acercara o le hiciera algo a su caballo, amaba a ese condenado animal más que a sí mismo, era un hermoso pura sangre árabe, un caballo costoso que fue un regalo inesperado, ese caballo había visto cosas que nadie vería nunca, fue como una especie de tabla de salvación, y solo dos personas sabían eso en el mundo, por ello tenía una fuerte relación con el, dedicándole muchas de las horas de su día.

_-Rivaille._ – una voz femenina irrumpió su arduo trabajo con el heno –

-….. – el mencionado ni si quiera levanto la mirada, sabía que la voz pertenecía a Petra –

_-¿cómo te fue anoche?, Hanji me comento que llegaste muy tarde._ – Se detuvo fuera del box donde estaba su prometido –

_-fue una molestia, como todo lo que Hanji causa. _

_-y… ¿las ojeras?_ – Detallo aquellas marcas oscuras que hacían ver más dantesco el aspecto del moreno –

_-nada importante Petra._ – medio giro la mirada hacia la chica, pero sus ojos se afilaron más aun al ver algo que no le agrado en lo mas mínimo –_ tu._

_- he… _- Petra quedo en su sitio, solo vio la figura de Rivaille pasando delante de ella, dejándole el trinchete en la mano y dando largas zancadas rumbo a la entrada de la caballeriza –

Lo que tanto enfureció al Corporal, fue ver a Eren parado en la entrada solo, parecía esperar a Hanji para empezar el trabajo del día. Sin un ápice de duda tomo al chiquillo desprevenido, sujetándole de las ropas y haciéndole mirarlo a los ojos. Eren quedo petrificado al verlo, al saber que aquel ser que lo arrincono fue el pequeño hombre que le había acompañado la noche anterior a su casa cuando él se emborracho, en ese instante se le vino a la cabeza la voz de Mikasa, preguntándole si le habían violado, si el hombre que lo trajo le había tocado o algo más.

_-justo a ti te quería ver._ – siseo con frialdad, acercando su rostro al pobre de Eren –

_-yo…. Debo disculparme por mi hermana, creo que… le confundió con un violador._ – sus mejillas se volvieron tomates maduros en un segundo –

_-¡violador!_ – arqueo una ceja con notable furia, el no era ningún violador, ni si quiera le interesaba el sexo con otro hombre –

_-seee… yo también me altere por eso, pero ella no es mala chica, solo que me cuida mucho._ – trago grueso, aun tenia metida en su mente la escena de ese hombre tratando de desvestirlo, era una imagen demasiado sacada de la realidad para el – _Mikasa es complicada._

_-pues dile a tu hermana que no seré amable para la próxima vez._ – al fin soltó al pobre Eren de sus ropas –

-_buenos días Eren._ – Petra al fin se acerco al dueto, estaba tomando distancia de la extraña discusión que tenían los dos, pero sí que no se le escapo que Eren también tenía unas ojeras muy parecidas a las de Rivaille, ambos habían sido presa del insomnio –

-_buenos días señorita Petra._ – se inclino respetuosamente ante ella –

_- no dormiste muy bien anoche._

_-es que… el señor Rivaille me hizo el favor de llevarme a mi casa y hubo algunos inconvenientes y se nos hizo tarde, pero nada que no se solucionara._ – Sonrió bobamente, con su mano tras la cabeza –_ permiso, debo irme a trabajar, Hanji me espera._

Eren desapareció al ver a la veterinaria llegando con su rescatado jeep, tuvo que hacer el molesto viaje para recuperarlo. Mientras, Rivaille se cruzo de brazos incomodo, no tenía intenciones de contarle nada a Petra de donde había ido la noche anterior, en medio de una discusión importante.

_-así que… me dejaste sola para ir a llevarlo a él._ – siseo con un aire dolido, molesto –

_-no quiero escenas. _

_- y yo quiero que te decidas, no esperare mas Rivaille._

_-no te parece suficiente el mantener tu honor intacto._ – mascullo el moreno con frialdad –

_-solo la culpa te mantiene atado a mí, solo eso. –_salió de la caballeriza dejando el trinchete tirado en el suelo –

- _soy un hombre de palabra bajo cualquier circunstancia._ – hablo para sí, ya no había nadie que le escuchara en ese lugar, Petra había salido aireada de allí –

La vida no es sencilla, a veces hacemos cosas que no queremos, pero que lo hacemos porque es bueno para el resto del mundo, para la sociedad, para los que solo ven el ayudar y nada más, pero Rivaille lleva su propia cruz, una que se ha impuesto para salvaguardar el honor de su compañera de trabajo, pero ya era muy tarde, ya no podía quejarse, las cartas las había echado el mismo y su jugada estaba hecha. eso pensaba mientras ensillaba su amado caballo y salía al campo, a correr contra el viento para ver si olvidaba un poco la molestia que le atormentaba, volar al viento, dejarse llevar por su única pasión verdadera, la libertad de ser el mismo.

Monto hasta perderse en lo profundo de la finca, donde no había vallas que limitaran, donde podía ver las tierras que Erwin quería para él, que ironía, su matrimonio ayudaría en cierto modo, era un trago agridulce, otra vez ese pensamiento se coló en su cabeza.

-_no sirve de nada._ – bajo del caballo y se hecho sin más en la grama, bajo un pequeño árbol tupido, con un follaje verde brillante, hondeando en el cielo azul profundo que aun se podía disfrutar de la primavera –

Cerro sus ojos, estaba cansado por la noche sin dormir, del recorrido que tuvo que hacer para volver a la finca, caminando como 6 cuadras hasta que un taxi se apiado de él y accedió a llevarle, y así se quedo dormido, con la brisa dando en su rostro, bailando en sus negros cabellos cortos, olvidando el mundo entero, se sintió tan bien hasta que oyó un pequeño murmullo, como una risa juvenil, eso le alerto, sin prisas abrió un ojo y miro hacia donde había dejado su caballo atado, sorpresa, su condenado animal estaba siendo acariciado por el mocoso borracho llorón.

_-¡Dante!_ – gruño en un segundo poniéndose de pie, esto era inaudito, ese animal no se dejaba tocar por nadie salvo el o Erwin que se lo había regalado –

_- así que te llamas Dante._ – Eren sonrió ante el caballo que le golpeo sutilmente con su hocico – _es simpático._

_-¡qué demonios haces aquí?_! – sujeto bruscamente las riendas de su caballo, como reganándolo por irse con extraños –

_- Hanji me dejo aquí varado, dijo que inspeccionara este corral, pero me sorprendió verlo a usted durmiendo aquí._ – Hablo un tanto cohibido, Rivaille no era nada fácil de tratar, con esa cara de animal a punto de morderte, le recordaba demasiado a los animales pequeños que lo detestaban – _me acerque a saludarlo cuando lo vi dormir así que no quise despertarlo y me entretuve con su caballo, es muy dulce._

_- el no es dulce, es un animal quisquilloso que no se deja tocar por nadie salvo yo_. – miro con indignación al mencionado caballo que parecía contento de ser rascado tras la oreja por Eren –

_- no te pareces a tu dueño…_ - susurro quedito al oído del animal _– quizás le caiga bien yo._

_-no lo creo._ – torció la mirada incomodo –

_- señor Rivaille, discúlpeme por traerle problemas con su novia._ – Eren soltó la disculpa un tanto avergonzado –

_-no es mi novia mocoso curioso y metiche. _

_-pero… Hanji me dijo que se iban a casar y todo._

- _esa mujer está loca de remate, no le hagas caso, es insoportable_. – resoplo con molestia, así lo negara era verdad, debía casarse con Petra –

Ya no tenia ánimos de luchar, hasta su caballo parecía cambiar de curso en su decisiones, menos él, sin prisas se sentó en la grama otra vez, mirando al infinito verde azul del paisaje, sintiendo que quería ser engullido por él para no saber nada del mundo, absolutamente nada, tan metido estaba en esos sentimientos que no sintió cuando Eren se sentó a su lado, con una prudente distancia que respetar, no quería ser insultado o golpeado por el moreno.

_-buen sitio para no pensar en nada._

_-sí. _

_**Continuara…**_

Bueno, aquí hay más preguntas que respuestas, increíblemente se nos enreda todo, desde que debe ocultarle Mikasa a Eren, porque Rivaille debe casarse con Petra, también el que Hanji parece estar metiéndole cierto mocoso a Rivaille por los ojos, un juego peligroso en donde más de uno saldrá herido. Gracias por sus mensajes, trato de actualizar tan rápido como mi tiempo me lo permite, espero tener otro capítulo antes del viernes!, nos leemos y sigan que esto se pone muy interesante.

**Próximo capitulo:**

**Mí antes y mí ahora**


	4. Mí antes y mí ahora

Bienvenidos, este es mi segundo fic de Shingeki, obviamente Rivaille x Eren, algunas parejas más que irán saliendo a medida que la trama avanza, mpreg, advertidos del tema, no quiero quejas, mundo alterno, mucha acción, drama, amor y dolor, todos los ingredientes esenciales para una buena historia, ahora, les dejo el comienzo, disfrútenlo que poco a poco esto será increíble.

_**De Sangre**_

_**Capitulo 4**_

**Mí antes y mí ahora**

Esto representaba un cambio drástico para Jean, desde que llego recién mudado a la ciudad había sufrido un sinfín de situaciones curiosas, no tanto por el cambio brusco de locación, era mas increíble que su contraparte en la búsqueda de empleo se lo quitara y a la vez le diera otro (_pocas veces sucede eso, o mejor dicho nunca sucede_). Su nuevo jefe era prácticamente menor que él, pequeño, rubio, delicado, muy amable e inteligente, si hasta parecía un chiquillo de primaria delante de él. Aunque no debía quejarse porque desde un principio Armin se armo de paciencia y tolerancia infinita al escuchar como el insultaba a su mejor amigo campantemente, lo tomo como un desliz sin importancia.

Y ahora llevaba medio día metido en el consultorio, luchando con la mascota del rubio para que no se le montara encima cada dos por tres, la labradora dorada era una mezcla de hiperactividad y desfogue hormonal por Jean, lo lamia, gemía, perseguía y mordía a modo cariñoso, era el equivalente canino a una novia acosadora sexo compulsiva.

_-¡Sasha!_ – el pobre Jean gritaba por quita vez en media mañana al descubrir que la perra se le coló en el baño cuando intentaba orinar – _¡SACALA DE AQUÍ!_

_- ¡JA JA JA!_ – La castaña asistente de la veterinaria tenía muy buen sentido del humor, se la había pasado riendo a carcajada por todas las peripecias que había sufrido el nuevo ayudante de Armin con Sina –

_-¡es que uno no puede ir en paz ni al baño!_ – Jean jalo de la correa de la perra, forzándola infructuosamente a que saliera del lugar –

_-ella te ama._ – la chica sentencio cruzando sus brazos, aguantado otra carcajada entre sus labios fruncidos –

_-no es gracioso._

_-sí lo es. _

_- ¡llévatela!_ – Chillo frustrado, tenía pacientes que atender afuera –

- _vamos Sina, Jean no quiere montarle cuernos a su novia contigo…_ - acaricio la cabeza del canino mientras le lograba mover rumbo al patio trasero de la casa –

_-¡no tengo novia a quien montarle cuernos!_ – gruño frustrado –

_- ¡escuchaste Sina! ¡Al menos tienes chance con el entonces ja ja ja!_ – Sasha soltó una risotada intensa al tiempo que la perra ladraba como afirmando su comentario, las dos estaban locas de atar –

- _maldición…_ - susurro para sí dando un hondo suspiro, rasco su cabeza y se devolvió en sus pasos hacia el consultorio donde seguramente estaba esperándole Armin –

La clínica veterinaria era pequeña pero acogedora, con dos salas de exámenes, rayos x, un pequeño cuarto donde los animales eran dejados en observación y también donde convalecían luego de una cirugía. Era perfecta su ubicación, en un área de la ciudad cómoda, poco concurrida y que tenía un aire de calma total, un suburbio encantador a donde Jean recién se había mudado y al cual le costaba mucho adaptarse ya que antes vivía en un departamento que compartió con un antiguo compañero de estudios, pero la vida te cambia los planes y acabo metido allí, con un cambio brusco de existencia, todo por culpa de un accidente desagradable de recordar.

_-ayúdame Jean_ – la voz del rubio le saco de sus pensamientos, estaba tratando de anestesiar un gato para unas radiografías –

_- voy…_ - sin preguntar nada se enguanto las manos y poso cuidadosamente su diestra sobre el lomo del animal, manteniéndole agazapado contra el mesón metálico donde se examinaban –

_-gracias._ – Susurro débilmente mientras hacia su labor rápidamente, evitándole más molestias al pobre animal que ya estaba enfermo –

Armin no tuvo ni una sola queja del nuevo ayudante, Jean resulto ideal para la clínica, era alto, fuerte y hacia el trabajo difícil y que él no podía por su obvio tamaño y contextura, esa noche le agradecería infinitamente a su amigo Eren por mandárselo. En dos horas habían logrado terminar la larga fila de pacientes, al fin dándose un pequeño respiro en la sala de espera, sentados cada uno en una silla y sosteniendo entre sus manos una bien merecida taza de café negro, el olor de aquel brebaje inundaba la salita, trayendo fuerzas renovadas para las horas restantes de consulta.

-_Jean… cuéntanos de ti._ – Sasha hablo con la boca llena de galletitas, siempre estaba comiendo, era como una manía compulsiva por la comida, picando a cada rato de sus reservas ocultas por todo el consultorio y que Armin acabo obviando, era una lucha perdida hacer que esa mujer dejara de ocultar comida –

_-¿qué quieren saber?_ – sonrió de medio lado, como sintiéndose enormemente interesante por la pregunta –

_-me supongo que aun vives con tus padres_. – Armin interrumpió al dúo con su pregunta –

_-no, soy totalmente independiente. Hace más de 2 años que me mantengo solo._ – poso sus ojos en la taza casi vacía recargada en sus manos –

_-yo también me independice gracias a la ayuda de Eren, el estaba desesperado por ver el mundo, además que el fallecimiento de mi abuelo nos dio una ventaja y el ultimo empujón…_ - suspiro quedito, recordando a su querido abuelo –

_-quien no querría huir de la hermana de Eren_ – Sasha hizo un gesto de terror con sus ojos, como si estuviese viendo al mismo demonio en persona –

_-¿su hermana?_ – jean arqueo una ceja curioso –

_-eh… ya la conocerás, Mikasa es algo, como explicarlo…_

_-es la hermana más sobreprotectora de todo el mundo, el sistema solar, las galaxias y el uni…_

_-Jean ya entendió tu punto Sasha_ – Armin le interrumpió ante su alborotada descripción de Mikasa –

_-je…. Debe ser un dolor en el culo tener una hermana así._

_-sí._ – tanto Armin como Sasha asintieron rápidamente y con la mirada seria –

Mientras Jean descubre el nivel interestelar del instinto protector de Mikasa, en la finca Rose, Eren seguía sentado bajo el gran árbol con la compañía de Rivaille, sin conversar, sin decirse nada, era como si dos viejos amigos se sentaran a ver pasar el mundo, obviándose el resto de la existencia humana. No había que hablar, todo entre ellos era un caso particular donde Eren le aterraba preguntar algo y Rivaille no preguntaría nada, su naturaleza lo volvió un ser frio y desinteresado en el resto del mundo, la vida lo había golpeado tanto que ya se había vuelto casi totalmente insensible. Pero esa brizna mínima de humanidad aun estaba dentro del moreno, en algún lado escondida y lista para ser sacada a flote por alguien particular.

_-Hanji… ha tardado mucho en venir a recogerme._ – miro su reloj de pulsera con angustia, todavía tenía cosas que culminar en la oficina de su jefa –

_-no vendrá._

_-¿como… sabe eso?_ – temió preguntar pero lo hizo –

_-porque así es. No seas iluso mocoso, te recomiendo empezar a caminar._ – sin mucha dificultad se puso de pie sacudiendo sus pantalones beis de montar –

_-yo…_ - miro angustiado como Rivaille desataba las riendas de su caballo y subía a él en un segundo, no podía dejar de admirar su agilidad ante ese acto –

_-Hanji es así, no trates de entenderla o acabaras loco_ – le hablo fríamente al tiempo que comenzaba a avanzar sobre su montura alejándose poco a poquito de Eren –

-…. – estiro su mano para decirle algo al moreno, pero prefirió callarse, estaba seguro que lo insultaría si le pedía volver a acompañarlo hasta la casa –

Rivaille dio unos pasos más hasta detenerse bruscamente, sin voltearse si quiera se mordió el labio inferior como indignado por lo que haría, algo que salía de su acostumbrada frialdad, era poco o casi imposible de creer, pero se imagino esos grandes ojos verdes mirándole como si fuera un perro abandonado bajo la lluvia, Eren tenía cara de mártir, de sufrido total, era un mocoso aniñado que despertaba lastima en su ser, una extraña y rara lastima.

_-¿Qué esperas para subir al caballo?_ – sentencio fuerte y claro –

_-¿su…subir con usted?_ – abrió en grande la boca, esto parecía sacado de la lógica total –

-_si no quieres, me iré._ – estuvo a punto de espolear al caballo cuando escucho los pasos rápidos de Eren acercándose –

_-¡gracias!_ – Sin nada de pena apoyo su mano en la parte trasera de la silla de montar impulsándose con los brazos para terminar de subir al caballo –

_-sujétate Eren, no pienso recogerte del suelo si caes._ – ahora si se dispuso a cabalgar de regreso, con un chiquillo montado tras él en su caballo –

Qué vergüenza sentía Eren estando en esa situación, no quería tocar si quiera al mayor, nada mas de imaginarle agarrándole la cintura le angustio mucho, sus manos temblorosas pasaron solo de medio rozarle a ambos costados, haciendo uso de sus piernas y el equilibrio para no caer de espaldas del caballo, Rivaille le recordaba tanto a los animales pequeños, su trato brusco y mal humorado le hacía tener mucha precaución de sus actos con él, no quería que lo pateara lejos de su montura, dejándolo abandonado en medio de las colinas verdes. Mientras más pensaba en eso sintió que el moreno aumentaba la velocidad, pasando del trote al galope, ahora sí que se agarro súbitamente de Rivaille, pasando sus brazos por la cintura delgada y firme, agachándose un poco por la inevitable diferencia de altura, los cabellos negros le rozaban la nariz causándole unas cosquillas divertidas, al mismo tiempo que percibía la evidente esencia del champú que usaba su superior, un aroma indescifrable entre limón y manzana, olía muy bien, una fragancia que lo hizo estrechar mas las distancias y averiguar exactamente cuál de las dos frutas dominaba.

_-¿qué diablos estás haciendo?…_ - Rivaille medio volteo a verlo por el rabillo del ojo, estaba seguro que sintió la nariz del chiquillo enterrada entre su nuca –

_-¡nada! –_ trato de alejar su rostro de aquel sedoso cabello negro –

_-¡te lanzare del caballo si vuelvo a sentirte olisqueándome! ¡Pareces un perro!_

_-yo… yo no lo olis… _- sus mejillas se volvieron tomates maduros, que vergüenza había invadido sus sentidos al punto de volverlo tartamudo repentinamente –

Rivaille intento obviar el episodio, pero no pudo, estaba evidentemente perplejo por la mirada del menor, sus ojos verdes, tan llenos de inocencia, con sus mejillas rojas por el susto que le dio, era un mísero manojo de emociones descontroladas, ese joven que llevaba en la grupa de su caballo y que se aferraba tan fuerte a su cintura era inexplicable de describir, jamás había sentido tal aversión y atracción a la vez por alguien, era como unas ganas locas de mandarlo al demonio, como detestándole una y otra vez, pero cuando le miraba con esos ojos vidriosos, otro cantar se anunciaba y le daba como un estrangulamiento de estomago, una sensación rara que no le permitía cumplir sus tratos bruscos, como cuando tu conciencia te dice que ese animal es indefenso y necesita protección, si, esa eran las palabras que buscaba Rivaille en su mente analítica, un animal indefenso que podía proteger.

_-que mala costumbre la mía… _- susurro entre dientes, por andar cuidando animales indefensos acabo comprometido con Petra –

* * *

No podía creerlo, estaba de pie bajo ese dantesco diluvio, viendo el desastre que había ocurrido en tan solo unas horas, notando que todo estaba hecho un verdadero lio, el maltrecho establo frente a él parecía un campo de batalla, pacas de heno destrozadas, herramientas desperdigadas por el suelo, la puerta del mismo se sostenía precariamente por una sola bisagra de metal, chirriando ante la brisa que le mecía. La lluvia copiosa enlodaba todo, un sinfín de suciedad que el tanto detestaba, pegada a sus botas, a su impermeable verde olivo que llevaba puesto, ¿cómo diablos había acabado allí?. Ya lo recordó mejor, su costumbre de aceptar ayudar a los desvalidos, su primera y única debilidad verdaderamente, por culpa de Erwin, su debilidad era resultado de su pasado, de tratar de ser buena persona a pesar de que no le nazca en lo mas mínimo, pensando en ello logro escuchar el gemido apagado de alguien, las alertas saltaron dentro de su cabeza, el estaba allí por un mensaje que le mando Petra, necesitaba su ayuda con un problema en sus tierras que colindaban con la finca Rose, desde hacia años que se conocían, gracias a los entrenamientos en conjunto, Petra era una excelente jineta y tenía mucha paciencia todo, algo de lo que el carecía, paciencia para alguien más.

_-aaahhh…._ – el gemido lastimero llego más claramente a los oídos de Rivaille mientras más se adentraba en el granero, esquivando los sacos de alimento y el heno derrumbado –

_-Ri…rivaille… _

Fue una escena dantesca, horrorosa y dura, en el fondo del granero, tirada entre los fardos de heno roto estaba el cuerpo de Petra, semi desnuda, con sus ropas sucias, manchadas de lluvia, lodo y sangre, Rivaille quedo mudo al verla, sus pies no le daban para detenerse a pesar de todo, corrió tanto como pudo hasta terminar agachado a su lado, mirándole sobrecogido por la escena, sintiéndose totalmente confundido por ese obvio ultraje que había recibido un cuerpo tan puro e inocente, porque el sabia lo virginal que era su compañera, la dama de sociedad que sus padres habían formado, la señorita que asistía a bailes y era el centro de todas las atenciones en las regiones aledañas, la candidata perfecta para ser una esposa refinada, eso era Petra. Pero ahora, solo era un despojo humano, una simple pajita quebrada y pisada, con mucho dolor Rivaille se quito el impermeable y la envolvió en el, suavemente, como evitando que ella sufriera más aun por sus laceraciones, logro detallar sus piernas rasguñadas, el rostro lastimado ante un evidente puñetazo, su boca rota, las manos aun atadas con una vulgar cinta de embalar fardos, dios… le habían hecho tanta maldad en un solo momento.

_-Petra_ - susurro limpiándole delicadamente el rostro, no sabía que mas hacer por ella – _te sacare de aquí._

-_Rivaille, llegaste…_ - unas lagrimas débiles recorrieron sus mejillas manchadas, ella solo le estaba esperando, solo eso y nada mas –

_-no hables, te llevare al hospital_ – la alzo entre sus brazos, como si no pesara nada, llevándosela bajo la inclemente lluvia –

En ese instante su vida cambio, cuando tuvo que dar la cara ante el padre de ella, agachar la mirada y aceptar la culpa de lo sucedido, la historia que se pudo averiguar fue que Petra llevaba días sospechando que unos maleantes se metían en su propiedad, no le dijo nada a nadie, salvo un comentario a Rivaille, ella se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para alejarlos, pero no conto con que esa tarde se topara directamente con los 3 hombres, jóvenes de la mala vida que se dedicaban a saquear lo que podían, buscando que llevarse de las fincas. Petra le había mandado un mensaje a Rivaille indicándole donde estaría esa tarde, asegurándole que esa sería la última vez que robaban en sus tierras, el moreno por su parte se tomo la amenaza como una tontería mas pero decidió acercarse, su conciencia de ayudar al desvalido. Pero llego tarde, y el padre de Petra supo eso también, le culpo una y mil veces por la deshonra que sufrió su hija, su única hija, la heredera a todo, y allí fue cuando el acoso y las palabras se fueron de sus labios, por proteger al desvalido.

_-me casare con ella, protegeré su dignidad y su honor._ – Miro furiosamente a la habitación donde tenían a la chica, el padre de ella no deseaba que entraran, y lo entendía, comprendía su dolor, la frustración de un padre al que le lastiman algo amado –

_-Rivaille esto es algo que debes pensar…_ - Erwin parado cerca de él se sorprendió ante la decisión –

_-soy culpable de no protegerla cuando debí, ella me lo dijo, me lo repitió y yo no le preste atención Erwin, soy responsable de lo sucedido._

_-ese hombre nos detesta, pensara que queremos algo más que la mano de su hija._ – el lio de las tierras tenía poco tiempo sobre el tapete, pero era un punto álgido que ni Petra deseaba hablar en su momento –

-_no lo hago para que tu tengas más terreno, lo hago porque es el deber_. – sentencio fríamente –

_-te amarraras a una persona que no amas_ – el rubio poso suavemente su mano sobre el hombro de Rivaille –

_-acepto la carga de mi responsabilidad. _

_-Petra no querrá eso._

_-tendrá que quererlo, yo le ofrezco la dignidad que perdió por mi propia culpa._

_-tú no sabías que la iban a emboscar y mucho menos violarla._

_-no quiero hablar más de esto Erwin, es mi última decisión, espero se respete._

_-está bien._ – soltó el hombro del moreno para dejarlo irse, necesitaba darle la noticia al padre de Petra –

* * *

Las cosas quedaron en un punto de quiebre, Petra acepto amargamente la propuesta de matrimonio, no por su honor, si no porque siempre amo a Rivaille, pero nunca se lo dijo, era su pequeño secreto, sabía que el moreno no era dado de afectos y nunca lo seria, para ella bastaba con tenerlo cerca, participar en los concursos juntos, tenerlo como un buen compañero, eso era suficiente para ella, pero los giros del destino la hicieron sufrir mucho y después tener en bandeja de plata al hombre que amaba, cruelmente conveniente. El padre de Petra obviamente respondió como Erwin predijo, dudando totalmente de esa proposición, pero se trago sus dudas al ver que su hija aceptaba y volvía poco a poco a ser ella otra vez, tardando meses en recuperarse físicamente y otros más emocionalmente.

Los sucesos jamás se borraron del alma de Petra, ella aun tenía esa herida abierta y con todos los meses de relación, nunca habían tenido una verdadera intimidad, lo más lejos que habían llegado era sujetar su mano, acariciar su cabello, pero nada más, Rivaille no le apetecía y Petra lo temía. Por esa razón los nervios de Rivaille se alteraron al sentir la respiración de Eren sobre su nuca, sus manos rodeándole la cintura firmemente, eran manos ajenas, eran distintas a lo imaginado, un escalofrió extraño le recorrió la espina dorsal, sacudiéndolo en un sentimiento perturbador.

_-¿que… sucede?_ – Eren noto como el moreno bajaba otra vez la velocidad hasta detenerse totalmente –

_-baja_. – sentencio en un susurro –

_-pero… yo no quería olerlo a propósito, mi nariz tropezó con su cabello y… ¡lo lamento por favor!_ – Agacho mas su cabeza, con la garganta atragantada de miedo, perdería el trabajo y seria echado a patadas de la finca, ¡todo por olerle el cabello a su jefe! –

_-¡QUE BAJES, MALDITA SEA!_ – trato de empujarlo del caballo pero no se espero que Eren le sujetara fuertemente de la espalda –

Resultado, ambos cayeron estrepitosamente del animal, como un par de costales de papas, el pobre Eren se llevo la peor parte ya que se dio un duro golpe en la cabeza al aterrizar de espaldas, sintiendo como perdió el aire en un segundo por el peso sobre él, entre quejidos intento abrir sus ojos y lo primero que vio fue el rostro furibundo de Rivaille, estaba sobre él, con su cuerpo tan pesado como una tonelada de metal. Trago audiblemente, ahora sí que estaba despedido bajo cualquier circunstancia, ese hombre le daría la paliza de su vida apenas lograra ponerse de pie, es que primero lo olisquea y ahora lo tumba del caballo, dos sucesos que él no planeo hacer pero que acontecieron desgraciadamente mal.

Sus orbes verdes trataron de centrarse en la reacción de Rivaille, detallando avergonzado ese ceño fruncido brutalmente, sus labios delgados y esa mirada de ojos azul marino casi negros, eran un color muy bonito, en ese instante Eren se hizo una negación mental, como iba a estar pensando en lo lindo que era el color de ojos de su jefe cuando estaba a punto de ser despedido.

Rivaille por su parte estaba paralizado, no vio venir esa caída, ni tampoco el que estuviese en esa posición tan comprometedora, sentía con total brutalidad la respiración de Eren, era rápida, pesada y asustada, como un animal atrapado y sin salida, su cara de terror con lagrimillas a punto de soltarse en llanto, con su boca como un puchero asustado, el conjunto perfecto de expresiones faciales para convencer a quien sea de su inocencia. Se maldijo mentalmente, no podía insultarlo, quería pero no podía, algo muy dentro suyo lo frenaba, apretando sus manos en un puño furioso, tratando de liberar su molestia de un modo más racional.

_-levántate_. – al fin Rivaille logro sentenciar algo –

_-etto… usted está encima mío._ – desvió la mirada hacia el caballo negro que parecía curioso con el suceso –

_-maldito mocoso… _

En un segundo el moreno se puso de pie y jalo a Eren de la camisa consigo, levantándolo salvajemente, sin soltarlo un segundo, necesitaba ponerle un castigo, algo para que jamás se le olvidara que no debía desobedecerle.

_-escúchame bien mocoso con retardo mental, te quedaras hasta tarde hoy, vas a limpiar, pulir y ajustar todas las sillas de montar que tengo. No te iras de la finca hasta que la última de ellas este lista, a mi gusto…_

_-¡como usted diga!_ – muy dentro de él respiro aliviado, Corporal no lo despidió, tan solo le dio una labor tediosa como castigo –

_-y además… busca como llegar a la casa tu solo._ – se alejo del castaño con largas zancadas, subió a su caballo y desapareció al galope tendido, abandonándolo otra vez –

Estaba furioso, ese chiquillo le ponía alterado más de lo normal, mientras cabalgaba no podía sacarse de su cabeza los sucesos, eran incómodos para él, no necesitaba pensar tanto sobre algo, no era su modo de ser, con esa rabia en la cabeza al fin llego al picadero descubierto que siempre usaba para entrenar a su caballo, bajo del mismo y lo dejo en manos de uno de los mozos de cuadra, era imperdonable todo el suceso, rabiando aun llego dentro de la casa, subió las escaleras y termino en su habitación, dando un portazo monumental se comenzó a desvestir, otra de las cosas que más lo amargaban era la suciedad, y sus ropas impecables estaban todas llenas de tierra, y Eren había sido el causante de eso.

_-maldito niño torpe… ¡como pudo agarrase de mi para no caer!_ – Insultándole siguió su paso hasta el baño privado al final de su habitación –

Se desnudo en un segundo, tomando una toalla blanca y mullida, y dejándola sobre un pequeño sillón sin respaldo que adornaba el enorme baño, era un sitio totalmente blanco con detalles plateados, el baño soñado para Rivaille ya que el mismo se encargaba de su limpieza, no le gustaba que nadie tocara sus cosas personales y ese baño era su propiedad. En un momento abrió la llave del agua caliente para llenar la tina, metiéndose en ella apenas la temperatura del agua estuvo a su gusto. el acto de bañarse resultaba lo mas relajante que podía hacer el moreno, en esos instantes olvidaba el mundo y organizaba sus pensamientos, todo con el firme propósito de no llevárselos a la cama en la noche, dormir era sagrado y no valía la pena espantar el sueño con problemas.

Acaricio sus cabellos húmedos, sintiendo las yemas de sus dedos por toda la piel, era agradable esa sensación, repentinamente recordó el acto estúpido de Eren, cuando choco su molesta nariz contra su nuca, pensó seriamente en ese acto, de la sensación que experimento, ¿que podía verle de agradable a oler un extraño?, pensando en ello sonrió de medio lado al fijar su mirada en los productos de aseo que posaban ordenados en una esquina fuera de la bañera, llamando su atención un champú con olor a manzana que resaltaba sobre los demás.

_-así que te gustan las manzanas…_ - con ese pensamiento cerró sus ojos hundiéndose totalmente en el agua –

Mientras Rivaille trata de quitarse el sucio del cuerpo y quizás de la mente también, Eren al fin llego fuera de la casa, sudando copiosamente y más cansado que nunca, había caminado casi una hora para llegar allí, corriendo con la suerte de que no se desvió de camino y estaba en una ruta fija, entre su agotamiento acabo sentado cerca de las caballerizas, donde Hanji le recogió en la mañana. Y la nombrada veterinaria apareció como por arte de magia, venia caminando muy tranquilamente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y silbando.

_-¿Eren?_ – se detuvo a unos pasos del mismo, el jovencito lucia desaliñado, sudoroso y agotado por su larga caminata _– ¿qué te sucedió?_

_-el… señor Rivaille me abandono en medio del campo_. – su cabeza estaba gacha, mirando fijamente el suelo bajo sus botas de hule –

_-te lo conseguiste, que causalidad_ – una risita malévola se escapo de los labios de la mujer –_ ¿y porque te abandono?, la otra vez se ofreció cortésmente a ayudarte._

_-eehhh…. Bueno, si me ayudo a venir, pero lo tire del caballo y pues… ambos caímos al suelo y yo… ¡fui un estúpido que no debió olerle el cabello!_

_-¡QUE! JA JA JA…. LO TIRASTE DEL CABALLO… OLISTE SU CABELLO…. JA JA JA! _– Hanji comenzó a reír como desquiciada, no esperaba que su inocente bromita acabara siendo el mejor chiste del día, no podía ni imaginarse a Rivaille siendo tumbado de su caballo y mucho menos olisqueado por otro hombre _– ¿Eren… eres gay? ¡Dime que eres gay y me harás la mujer más feliz del universo!_

Daba palmadas a sus rodillas, reía audiblemente, llorando y sujetándose el estomago, esto pasaba de su suerte, era la mejor cosa que había podido hacer, contratar a Eren Jaeger.

_-¿qué diablos tiene que ver mi sexualidad con todo lo que paso?, ¡y no soy gay!_ – Frunció el ceño indignado, no lograba comprender a Hanji en lo más mínimo –

_- no me prestes atención, lo lamento Eren, es que me dio mucha risa lo que te sucedió._ – Carraspeo un poco tomando compostura finalmente – _al menos Rivaille no te despidió, ¿o sí?_

_-no… por suerte no, pero si me castigo, me dijo que debía quedarme después del trabajo y limpiar todas sus sillas de montar, no creo que sea un castigo tan penoso… realmente._

_-Eren._ – Hanji se puso seria en un segundo, borrándose totalmente la alegría que la embargaba _– suerte._

_-pe… pero… ¿por qué suerte? _

_-Rivaille tiene 3 cosas que ama perdidamente en el mundo, su caballo, su obsesión por la limpieza y sus sillas de montar._

_-no creo que sea muy difícil limpia sillas…_ - hablo un poco inseguro por las palabras de la castaña –

_-te dije que ama sus sillas, es un maniático enfermo de ellas… así que si te dijo que te quedarías limpiando sus sillas, te quedaras limpiando sus sillas… toda la noche._

_-qqueee…. _

_-son más de 15 _

_- ¡quien necesita más de 15 sillas de montar!_

_-Rivaille._

_**Continuara…**_

Bueno, Eren tendrá mucho trabajo en la noche, por culpa de estar oliendo cabellos ajenos XD, es que hasta yo lo hubiese olido eerrr… Ahora sabemos cómo acabo comprometido Rivaille con Petra, pobrecita, pero así es la vida, y ahora es que faltan sinsabores para este extraño triangulo amoroso que se formara, poco a poco se sabrán los pasados que cada uno y porque de su actitud actual, también Mikasa tendrá una bella aparición en el próximo capítulo, ella necesita saber que hace su hermanito trabajando hasta tarde, jo, jo, jo… pobre Eren, quedara sin manos de tanto pulir sillas.

**Próximo capítulo:**

**Sentimiento Agridulce**


	5. Sentimiento Agridulce

Bienvenidos, este es mi segundo fic de Shingeki, obviamente Rivaille x Eren, algunas parejas más que irán saliendo a medida que la trama avanza, mpreg, advertidos del tema, no quiero quejas, mundo alterno, mucha acción, drama, amor y dolor, todos los ingredientes esenciales para una buena historia, ahora, les dejo el comienzo, disfrútenlo que poco a poco esto será increíble.

_**De Sangre**_

_**Capitulo 5**_

**Sentimiento Agridulce**

Le iba a dar una crisis nerviosa, si, sufriría de agotamiento físico y emocional, aun dudaba de las palabras de Hanji, no era posible que aquel pequeño gruñón tuviese 15 sillas de montar, para una persona normal bastaban con 2 o 3, ¡pero 15! ese pensamiento permaneció recorriendo su cabeza mientras seguía a su jefa por una de las caballerizas, estaban dándoles algunos suplementos vitamínicos a los caballos que usaban para concursar, animales delicados y de un cuidado extremo, eran una belleza de caballos, usados para la equitación o salto ecuestre, otros para doma y unos más robustos y musculosos para las carreras a campo traviesa.

-_terminamos Eren._ – Hanji se limpio con pesadez el sudor de su frente, había sido una tarde agotadora –

_-eh…_ - el chico permaneció con la mirada clavada en una silla de montar que estaba abandonada sobre una paca de heno – _me tomara toda la noche…_

_-¡no te amilanes!_ – Golpeo bruscamente la espalda del castaño – _Rivaille seguramente se cansara de mandarte cuando vayas por la número 9 o 10._

_-y le parece poco limpiar 10 sillas de montar, eso es delicado, hay que desarmar los arneses, sacar los estribos… pulir y volver a pulir, armarla de nuevo…. Amaneceré limpiando sillas._

_-no es para chillar, ve el lado bueno, tendrás muchas horas por delante para conocer mejor a Rivaille._

_-no tengo ganas de conocerlo más, con lo poco que he sabido de él, le tengo miedo, terror, es un bruto para tratar a uno, es grosero y agresivo_ – recordó incomodo la patada que lo mando dentro del abrevadero y el empujón para bajarlo del caballo –

_-Rivaille es así por una razón, pero yo no soy quien para decírtela, será más divertido si tu logras sacársela_ – sin pena alguna paso su brazo por el cuello de Eren, acercándole a su rostro como si fuera a decirle un secreto – _eres dulce Eren, la persona perfecta para sacarle a Rivaille una sonrisa._

_-¡ESTA LOCA!... _– grito sorprendido y al mismo tiempo tapando su boca, le había gritado a su jefa sin pensarlo si quiera _– ¡lo lamento señorita Hanji!_

_-ya me han dicho loca muchas veces. Pero no me equivoco Eren, tienes ese toque especial que necesita el arisco temperamento de Rivaille, le hace falta un amigo… o algo parecido a eso_ – Su rostro se volvió un poco melancólico, Hanji entre sus bromas siempre apuntaba a una verdad cruda y triste _– necesita vivir la vida de verdad y temo que el camino que ha escogido lo llevara a la amargura completa._

-el… el dijo que no estaba comprometido con la señorita Petra, me pareció curioso que un hombre comprometido no esté feliz de decirlo y más aun que su novia es linda. – bajo la mirada apenado, le había tomado curiosidad la actitud del moreno ante su compromiso –

_-Eren, ¿tu comprarías un perfume por su empaque o por su fragancia?_

_-no comprendo a que viene la pregunta._

_-solo responde con sinceridad_ – la castaña le sonrió suavemente mientras mantenía su mano acariciando el hombro del jovencito –

_- creo que lo compraría por su fragancia, el olor es lo que usare siempre._

_-exacto, y Rivaille parece que compro el perfume por su empaque y no se ha detenido si quiera a saber si le gusta el olor del mismo o no, igual lo usara, así apeste hasta que se pudra. _

Con esas palabras Hanji tomo sus cosas y salió de las caballerizas, suficiente información para Eren, con esos detalles sabia que al menos el chiquillo entraría donde Rivaille con la curiosidad multiplicada por millares y predispuesto a buscar una conversación o al menos molestarlo con preguntas personales. Para ella, Eren era perfecto, sabía que esa dulzura que despedía esos ojos verdes, esa cara de niño angelical, su carácter afable y flexible rompería los muros levantados por su amigo Rivaille, unos muros gruesos y casi impenetrables hasta para ella misma.

En otra parte de la finca, Reiner estaba mostrándole a su hermana como era el lugar donde trabajaban, le había llevado con el esperando que Annie disfrutara del ambiente, pero en todo el día ella se la paso distraída, más pendiente de la enorme casa del dueño de la finca, su rostro normalmente frio se llenaba de una curiosa expresión animada, como preguntándose que abría dentro de ese lugar que parecía inaccesible para ella.

_-¿qué tal le va a Annie?_ –Bertholdt se apareció curioso por la enorme entrada de la herrería, había pasado el día ayudando en las caballerizas, otra de sus responsabilidades en el lugar –

_-parece aburrida con mi trabajo._ – mascullo limpiándose las manos, estaba listo para irse a casa finalmente –

_-y… ¿dónde está?_ – Rodo los ojos curioso por todo el lugar, no muy grande como para perderle de vista –

_- estaba sentada sobre ese taburete hace menos de una hora._ – señalo el lugar ya vacio –

_-aun no sabes cuidar de tu hermana Reiner. _

_-es una mujer hecha y derecha, seguro fue al baño o quizás se canso de ver humo y salió a dar una vuelta, ya regresara aquí._

_-espero que no se pierda._

_-Annie es muy inteligente, no se perderá._

Y la encantadora y fría rubia estaba paseando libremente por los jardines internos de la casa, se había colado por una pequeña y elegante puertecilla de madera blanca, sus ojos azules fueron atraídos ante la belleza del lugar, era como un campo multicolor de flores, rosas, margaritas, campanillas y enredaderas por doquier, le gustaba la naturaleza, le parecía lo más noble que podía existir, sin sentimientos ni egoísmos, era el estado perfecto de las cosas con vida. Con paso seguro se adentro en el lugar, paseándose curiosamente, admirando las incontables flores, hasta que se decidió por mirar una rosa amarilla, curiosa por su color algo pálido, delicada y solitaria, le toco suavemente los pétalos, reteniéndose las ganas de arrancarla de un tajo y acabar con su vida solo por el simple y caprichoso hecho de tenerla entre sus manos.

_-creo que esa rosa no merece morir, ni si quiera en las manos delicadas de una mujer._ – la voz fuerte y pausada de un hombre hizo que Annie soltara la rosa en el acto –

_-disculpe._ – se alejo dos pasos del rosal, girando en sus pies para encarar al desconocido que le hablo –

_-¿quién eres?_ – el hombre la miro curioso, como tratando de saber sobre su inesperada invitada –

_- soy Annie Braun, hermana de Reiner, el herrero de la finca._

_-su hermana._ – Detallo a la señorita frente él, una mujer rubia, con un porte fuerte y recio a simple vista, perfectamente moldeada físicamente. Con aplomo se acerco un poco hasta estirar la mano para presentarse educadamente _– mucho gusto Annie, soy Erwin Smith, el dueño de la finca Rose_.

_-señor Smith._ – Susurro un poco impresionada, en seguida había caído en cuenta que estaba invadiendo la propiedad de ese hombre alto y varonil _– lamento entrar a su jardín._

_-no me molesta, más bien es agradable ver a alguien nuevo por aquí._ – sonrió amablemente a la rubia –

Annie acaba de entrar no solo en el jardín de un encantador hombre, ha iniciado ciertamente una nueva situación muy particular, algo que por encima parece casualmente conveniente, pero que muy en el fondo lleva un sinfín de pequeños y delicados detalles, simples hilos del destino que son jalados caprichosamente por la vida.

De regreso a las caballerizas, Eren había culminado su horario de trabajo, con la resignación colgándole del rostro se dirigió a una parte anexa donde se guardaban todos los aperos, sillas y bridas, un amplio galpón que Hanji le señalo como el sitio donde Rivaille guardaba su amada colección, era un sitio con techos tan altos como los de las caballerizas, todo forrado en madera color caramelo. Resignado toco a la puerta unas cuantas veces pero nadie le respondió, un tanto ansioso se atrevió a posar su mano en la perilla de metal forjado, en seguida cedió y le dejo entrar, seguramente el mismo Rivaille la dejo abierta para él.

-_esto es enorme…_ - admiro el amplio, iluminado y recto salón, con su piso pulido y he impecable, sin querer noto que estaba parado en una alfombrilla verde oscuro que citaba en su afelpado y rustico material **"limpien sus pies al entrar"** – _Rivaille._

Sabia quien mandaba aquí dentro y como todo lucia impecable, ordenado y tan limpio que no parecía formar parte de las caballerizas, las paredes donde estaban colgadas las bridas tenían un orden por color, complejidad y utilidad, era como una obsesionante modalidad de armonía, una que daba escozor en la vista. Aun impresionado Eren limpio sus botas de trabajo y se adentro, caminando con mucho cuidado por el lugar, estaba pensando en cuáles eran las sillas de su jefe, pero no hizo falta adivinar, noto que había como un espacio totalmente aparte del resto, un semi salón, con unos paneles de madera que llegaban al alto de su cintura para separar las aéreas, el castaño supo que ingresaba a un grado más obsesivo de orden y limpieza, todas las sillas estaban delicadamente colgadas en sus maderos, cubiertas con una tela suave y negra, en el centro de aquel lugar estaba una mesa de madera rustica y sobre ella algunos implementos obviamente de limpieza especiales para las sillas, Corporal era el maniático mas desalmado que haya conocido en su vida sobre orden y limpieza.

-_Bueno Eren, al mal paso darle prisa._ – se arremango las mangas de su camisa azul celeste y quito las telas protectoras de 3 sillas, empezaría por ese número, de 3 en 3 hasta terminar ese castigo quien sabe a qué horas de la madrugada –

Pasaban de las 9 de la noche cuando Rivaille hizo acto de presencia en el lugar, entro silencioso, limpiando automáticamente sus botas negras en el felpudo y dando unos pasos tan silenciosos como los de los gatos, esperaba espiar a su presa, saber que hacia Eren, si no estaba arruinando sus amadas sillas, o si por el contrario estaba haciendo bien el trabajo. Lo que consiguió parecía satisfacerle, Eren estaba de espaldas a la entrada, con su cuerpo inclinado sobre una de las sillas, puliéndole el cuero negro, tenso y liso, con una delicadeza y dedicación que asombro a Rivaille, sus movimientos eran lentos, suaves, con sus manos enrojecidas y llenas de cera.

Sus orbes azul oscuro detallaron aquel acto, una y otra vez, los movimientos de su mano con el trapo de algodón que el dejo, su brazo derecho marcando el ritmo, sus hombros delgados pero fuertes, la vista del moreno siguió inspeccionando aquel balanceo de Eren, una y otra vez, sin notarlo si quiera ya sus ojos no estaban en las manos del chico, habían viajado furtivamente a su cintura, a la amplia espalda hasta perderse en las caderas, miro sin mucho recato como los pantalones grises que cargaba el chiquillo se ajustaban a sus formas, apretándole sin ser vulgar, marcado en los sitios correctos, para cuando Rivaille se había quedado parado con la vista fija en el trasero de Eren, este volteo, su concentración se vio interrumpida por un leve sonido tamborileante, era la bota de Rivaille moviéndose al mismo ritmo en que el pulía la silla, un acto inconsciente que lo descubrió.

_-¿señor Rivaille?_ – Le observo un tanto perplejo, el mencionado parecía haber sido asaltado en medio de un pensamiento profundo, o mejor dicho, un descarado contacto visual a su inocente cuerpo –

-_mocoso._ – se paro derecho, desechando rápidamente la imagen mental de aquel trasero balanceándose, esas cosas no debían si quiera estar entre sus pensamientos, era inaudito, ¡él nunca había tenido ganas de observarle el trasero a nadie! – _estás trabajando como te ordene._

-_si… la señorita Hanji me dijo donde estarían sus sillas y vine apenas termine mi trabajo._ – siguió puliendo la silla hasta que sintió como repentinamente Rivaille se le acercaba y sujetaba su muñeca, fuerte y un tanto inesperado –_ que…_

_-mueve tus manos así._ – le hizo cambiar el ritmo en que lo hacía, con movimientos circulares mas pequeños y enérgicos, como si amasara alguna pasta invisible en un bol enorme –_si no dejaras restos de cera._

-_entiendo_. – miro tímidamente las manos del moreno, como su piel contrastaba con el color de la suya, Rivaille era muy blanco, con una piel evidentemente suave, en cambio la suya era más oscura, bronceada por el trabajo de campo y su descuidada exposición al sol – _lamento haberlo tumbado de su caballo._

_-olvida eso_. – soltó las muñecas de Eren para terminar recargado de uno de los paneles del salón – _¿cuántas llevas?_

-… 2 - trago grueso, intentado adivinar cual insulto le daría el moreno por ser tan lento –

_- son estas dos._ – Se acerco a las sillas ya terminadas, observándolas detenidamente hasta que una ligera y casi extraña sonrisa adorno sus labios –_ perfecto._

_-sonrió._ – las palabras de Hanji se le colaron salvajemente en la mente, que él solo sería capaz de hacerlo sonreír –

_-¿qué dijiste Eren?_

_-¡nada!... estaba pensando en voz alta._

_- te estás juntando demasiado con la loca de Hanji. _

_-eettoo… señor Rivaille, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta personal?_

_-depende._

_-¿de qué?_

_-de que tanto te puede interesar mis cosas personales mocoso._

_-no se ofenda, solo me dio curiosidad saber cómo acabo trabajando aquí.-_ alzo sus orbes verdes directo hacia Rivaille, mirándolo con un levísimo carmín en sus mejillas, tan inocente como Hanji decía que parecía –

_-no te interesa saber eso, sigue puliendo las sillas._ – corto tajantemente la conversación, ese niño había entrado en terreno prohibido y sin si quiera el notarlo –

_-está bien, discúlpeme._ – Bajo la mirada hacia su labor, con un aire melancólico, en verdad no quería hacerlo enojarse –

Rivaille chasqueo la lengua sonoramente, acabaría loco si le prestaba atención a los detalles de aquel cuerpo joven, Eren era tan fácil de leer en su lenguaje corporal, tan sencillo y transparente que daba pena aprovecharse de ello, solo sintió que esa noche sería muy larga y que él no quería alejarse del lugar, necesitaba supervisar todos y cada uno de los movimientos de Eren, no quería que dañaran sus amadas sillas.

Mientras Eren estaba en su "castigo", las horas pasaban y dentro de un hogar conocido, no pintaba muy buen ambiente, sentada frente al mesón de madera que había en la cocina estaba una mujer, la autentica y real encarnación del poder maternal sobreprotector, Mikasa movía una y otra vez sus dedos sobre aquella superficie y con su otra mano recargando su barbilla, con los ojos fijos en el reloj de pared que adornaba la cocina encima de la entrada, sus manecillas parecían negadas a moverse más rápido, así ella lo insistiera mentalmente, estaba conteniendo una furiosa frustración, un sentimiento amargo de impotencia que te carcome las entrañas poquito a poquito hasta que te llega a la boca y lo quieres vomitar con una fuerza salvaje. Eso era Mikasa en ese instante, y su víctima inmediata era el pobre Armin, parado cerca de la cocina, calentando una vez más café para ella, él y otra persona más que acabo arrastrada allí sin desearlo, un consternado Jean que simplemente fue atrapado en la línea de fuego cuando la morena entro a la casa y el justamente estaba de salida, había subido donde Armin para ayudarle con unas compras personales, su instinto samaritano lo tenía metido en ese lio, mirando desde la sala como Mikasa tenía un aire fúnebre, dantesco con ese traje ajustado de policía y una reluciente pistola que ni de casualidades debería portar alguien con ese sentimiento de impotencia brotándole por los poros.

_-Armin… creo que ya debo ir…_ - Jean intento salirse de ese lio familiar, no era agradable conocer a alguien en su estado más puro de furia, quizás la chica seria mas simpática si no anduviese armada –

_-¡no! Eeh… Jean espera un poco por favor._ – el rubio prácticamente corrió a la sala para evitarle la salida, debía ser sincero con el mismo, lo había atrapado allí para evitar que Mikasa se desquitara con el solo la ausencia de Eren – _perdóname el abuso._

_-no te preocupes, pero ya estoy cansado y ella parece a punto de partir la losa del mesón con sus dedos… da miedo._ – el castaño detallo en ritmo frenético de los dedos de Mikasa –

_-lo sé._ – Agacho su cabeza dando un suspiro largo y tendido – _Eren no ha llegado, y eso la tiene algo molesta._

_-¿algo? Si está a punto de sacar esa pistola y matarnos a todos aquí para que el tonto de tu amigo se aparezca_ – miro disimuladamente como Mikasa dejaba de mover sus dedos y tomaba la taza de café humeante que Armin le dejo cerca –

_-entiendes mi punto entonces. _

_-tu punto parece que es utilizarme de escudo emocional, ella va a matarte._

_-si Eren no aparece… si, dame por muerto hoy._ – gimió quedito, sujetando la manga de la camisa de Jean en un agarre casual –

_-no… digas esas cosas_. – Desvió la mirada, le había parecido tierno el mohín que había hecho el rubio con sus diminuta nariz – _¿no puedes llamar a Eren?_

_- lo he intentado por más de 3 horas, debe tener miles de llamadas perdidas en su celular._

_-la finca está lejos, quizás se accidento el transporte, es un recorrido largo._

_-no lo sé, Eren no es de llegar tarde y menos sin avisar._

_-Armin_. – la voz de Mikasa alerto al par de chicos que conversaban en la sala –

_-eh…. Dime_. – miro como la morena se levantaba de la mesa y caminaba hacia ellos, algo en su alma le pedía rezar a cualquier santo o deidad que conociera –

_-¿el sabe donde trabaja Eren?_

_-Jean… me llamo Jean Kirschtein – _al fin se había presentado ante la hermana psicópata de Eren, de cara linda pero muy intimidante –

_- ¿sabes donde trabaja?_ – Mikasa lo encaro, rompiendo la prudente distancia personal que se le debe a un recién conocido, asustando al pobre de Jean con una razón necesaria –

_-yo… pues…_

Un sudor frio recorrió la espalda del castaño, esto era muy incomodo, una recién conocida clavándole la mirada asesina sin piedad, el tragando grueso y tratando de comprender las indescifrables señas que le hacia Armin tras Mikasa, moviendo los brazos de arriba abajo, renegando con su cabeza muchas veces, tan ansioso estaba por hacerle caso al rubio que se atraganto tratando de responder que no y termino diciendo que si, la verdad le gano a su subconsciente, no se puede mentir bajo una presión semejante.

_-si sabes._

_-Jean._ – Armin chillo en modo de protesta, no necesitaba que Mikasa supiera exactamente donde trabajaba su hermano, eso sería un error fatal –

_-es que… no recuerdo mucho donde es… _

_-con eso me basta._ – Jalo bruscamente al pobre chico fuera de la casa, arrastrándolo con ella mientras Armin le sujetaba del otro brazo tratando de detenerla también –

_- ¡NO MIKASA!_ – Se aferro a la cintura de Jean en un segundo –_ Eren se molestara si vas allí._

_- necesito saber porque no llega_. – respondió fríamente con el brazo del castaño aferrado entre sus fuertes y musculosos brazos de mujer –

_-déjalo que llegue, el te explicara su razón, confía en él. _

_-confió en Eren, en quien no confío es en el enano mal viviente de su jefe._ – una mueca de odio se dibujó en el rostro de Mikasa mientras su apretón al brazo de Jean aumento causando que este diera un quejido –

_-¡duele! Señorita Mikasa suélteme._ – intento zafarse pero la morena le fulmino otra vez con la mirada –

_-no te dejare ir._ – Armin hizo peso jalando a Jean de la cintura hacia el –

Ambos discutían sobre ir o no ir, pero el pobre Jean pagaba toda la pelea, estaba aferrado del brazo por Mikasa y de la cintura por Armin, obviamente la morena tenia muchísima más fuerza que el rubio y acabo quitándoselo de encima y llevándose a Jean con ella por toda la calle, hasta donde estaba su auto patrulla estacionado, abrió la puerta del copiloto haciendo que el pobre chico entrara con solo mirarlo, ella subió al puesto del conductor y enciendo las sirenas, esto iba en serio para ella, debía rescatar a su inocente hermanito de las garras de un "enano malviviente", al mismo tiempo Armin trato de darles alcance pero muy tarde, Mikasa no escuchaba de razones cuando de Eren se trataba.

_-¡esto acabara mal!_

Y el enano malviviente, digo Rivaille, estaba muy tranquilo sentado sobre un taburete, cerca de donde Eren seguía su labor, de vez en vez cabeceaba tratando de permanecer lo suficientemente alerta para mantener su autoridad, es que había alertado varias veces al mocoso de sus errores con el modo de armar las piezas de las sillas para devolverlas a su sitio, sus quejas de resto eran mínimas, Eren obviamente se esmeraba y hacia su mejor esfuerzo, puliendo con devoción, una devoción casi loca y que Rivaille noto, era obvio que quería cumplir su castigo y quedar librado de las malas experiencias anteriores, pensando en ello, sintió como su estomago gruño, ya pasaba de media noche y no había cenado, con molestia se levanto y salió del lugar dejando a Eren concentrado, tanto que no lo escucho partir si no hasta que unos minutos después regresaba intrigado con algo entre sus manos, era una especie de cesta de mimbre grande como las que usaba Petra a veces, de esas cursis con un mantelito de cuadros rojos y blancos encima de ella.

_-oii… Eren, para de limpiar._ – llamo la atención del chico que volteo con ojos sobresaltados al sacarlo de su concentrado estado –

_-sí._ – Se restregó la vista con su puño cerrado, le comenzaba a doler un poco ante la necesidad de dormir –

_-no has comido nada._ – sin prisas le quito la tela de cuadros horrorosos a la cesta y descubrió una notita blanca entre las hogazas de pan –

Rivaille la miro intrigado, arqueando una ceja y abriéndola para leer su contenido, con letra muy elegante y fina estaba una encantadora frase escrita en tinta negra que rezaba así _**"espero disfrutes con Eren este refrigerio de media noche"**_

_-desgraciada, maldita y loca Hanji…__** - **_mascullo entre susurros arrugando la notita y guardándosela en el bolsillo de su pantalón, había tropezado con esa cesta al salir de la caballeriza por comida, estaba estratégicamente puesta sobre un cajón de madera, limpia y perfecta, como le gustaban a él las cosas –

_-regreso rápido._ – Eren miro la cesta con curiosidad, dentro había pan en rebanadas, frutas, queso, dos copas de cristal muy bonitas y una botella de vino, Hanji era una sabandija de primera – eeh…

_-¡yo no planee esto mocoso mal pensado!_ – Rivaille trato de descifrar al mocoso, su cara era de incomodidad, Eren parecía incomodo, extrañado o avergonzado por lo que traía dentro la cesta, como si fuera una cita para cenar bajo las estrellas. Maldijo una vez más a Hanji en pensamientos, esa mujer quería volverlo loco –

_-qué bueno que trajo comida, muero de hambre_. – estaba con la boca hecha agua, ni si quiera noto la botella de vino, toda su atención estaba en las manzanas rojo pasión que resaltaban junto al pan – _¿puedo?_

_-agarra_ – Rivaille sintió un pequeño alivio en el alma, Eren parecía que solo moría de hambre y su cabeza no pensaba nada mas –

Sin nada de pena Eren tomo la manzana de la cesta y después miro a todos lados, como buscando donde sentarse a comer, como la mesa de madera estaba toda sucia de cera y los utensilios, se le ocurrió simplemente tomar el mantel de cuadros y extenderlo cuidadosamente en una de las esquinas, se sentó sobre él y comenzó a comerse ávidamente la manzana, todo ante la mirada curiosa de Rivaille, era un total desastre comiendo, se escuchaba claramente como mordía, chasqueaba y deglutía aquella fruta, también vio el pequeño hilillo de saliva y jugo que nacía en el labio de Eren bajaba por su mentón y llegaba casi al cuello, eso era el colmo para alguien tan limpio como Rivaille, así que en un segundo estaba agachado frente al castaño con un pañuelo en la mano y limpiándole bruscamente la barbilla.

-_no seas asqueroso, ¿acaso tu madre no te enseño a comer sin tanto alboroto?-_ acabo sentándose en el suelo junto a Eren, como listo para prevenir alguna acción sucia en el –

_-mi… madre murió cuando yo era muy chico, mi hermana es quien me crio desde entonces._ – La voracidad por comer se detuvo, su manzana medio mordida quedo huérfana entre sus piernas, es que perdió todo el apetito de repente –

_-demonios._ – mala pregunta la que hizo Rivaille, había causado un efecto indeseado en ese chiquillo, no tenía ganas de saber su pasado, y mucho menos ser pañuelo de lagrimas de nadie, según él, todos debíamos llevar nuestros muertos bien sepultados en el alma y nada mas – _come._

_-sí._ – Suspiro hondo como para reponerse, en seguida tomo una hogaza de pan de la cesta reparando finalmente en la botella de vino – _¿puedo tomar un poco?, tengo sed._

_-los niños no beben._

_-tengo 21 aunque no lo crea. – _mascullo ofendido por las palabras del moreno –

_-no parece, tienes cara y actitud de mocoso imberbe._

_-deme vino._

_-sírvete tu mismo. – _Rivaille le puso la botella entre las manos bruscamente_ – me sirves un poco cuando la destapes._

_-… - _Eren pensó que ese hombre solo le divertía verlo sufrir, nunca había descorchado una botella, quizás había algún truco mal intencionado en esto, tenía que haberlo_ – soy un adulto capaz de abrir una mísera botella de vino._

_-inténtalo. _– El acto estaba servido, sin ninguna prisa Rivaille pasó sus brazos cruzados tras su cabeza y se recostó de los tablones de la pared, quería ver como Eren se mataba tratando de descorchar una botella, sería digno de ver –

Y no tuvo equivocación, el pobre del oji verde se puso de pie ya que sentado en el suelo le fue imposible sacarle el corcho, trato y trato hasta que sus dedos se engarrotaron y dolieron, era imposible, necesitaba de alguna herramienta para sacar el mal nacido corcho, su frustración se acrecentaba mientras Rivaille le observaba, comiendo cómodamente frente suyo. Ya esto era la guerra declarada, no podía quedar en ridículo, algo muy dentro suyo no quería ser visto por ese hombre como un niño, quería que lo viera como su igual, como un joven con potencial único, en su cabeza se metió la rara idea de que le prestara atención, que no jugara con él como si fuera un perrito recogido, una mascota exótica para molestar.

En un arrebato de coraje tomo un pequeño gancho de las herramientas que estaban sobre la mesa, como una especie de pinzas delgadas, la clavo sin misericordia en el corcho hasta que traspaso al mismo dentro de la botella, con una risa sarcástica Eren miro su logro y le mostro a Rivaille lo que había hecho, este solo le miro mas fríamente, indiferente a todo, eso enfureció más aun a Eren, debía sacar el corcho, esto era un reto. Con molestia se medio agacho con la botella entre sus muslos, le haría de agarre para con las manos ya libres jalar la pinza con el corcho clavado y tadaaa… bebería vino al fin. Bueno, aquí es donde los planes no acaban exactamente como son pensados, Eren si logro sacar el corcho en su primer y salvaje intento, pero lo que no previno fue el perder el equilibrio hacia atrás por la fuerza de su jalón, caer de espaldas sobre las piernas de Rivaille y echarse encima toda la botella, un final inesperado.

-….. – Eren estaba mudo, con el rostro rojo de vergüenza, aun sosteniendo la botella de vino casi vacía que seguía chorreando entre sus manos y cayendo en el suelo después de bañar al moreno y a el mismo, sintiendo como le evito el golpe aquel cuerpo rígido pero confortable, estaba como acunado entre las piernas de Rivaille, y este, su cara era de evidente impresión, rígida e indescifrable para Eren, solo sabía que hoy si lo despedirían, hoy si. –

_-¡JA JA JA JA!_ – una risa impresionante inundo el lugar, era una risa fresca, varonil, basta, tan limpia y erótica, era la risa de Rivaille –

_- se… está riendo_. – Eren no podía creerlo, ese hombre si sabia reír –

_**Continuara…**_

Kkiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Rivaille rio, y lo más increíble es que Eren fue quien le causo ese efecto, así sea por culpa de una tontería mal intencionada, pero rio, como Hanji tiene razón, el mocoso es lo que necesita para cambiar su mundo, pero aun falta el terror de ver como Mikasa va tras la cabeza del moreno, es que armara un lio increíble XD. En otro tema, Annie y Erwin tendrá una historia también, ju ju ju, juro que no se imaginan ni remotamente este monstruo que estoy engendrando, les aseguro que les gustara, solo esperen a mis locuras, ahora hay mucha gracia pero se pondrá serio todo, muy serio. Gracias por leer amigas y aquí les actualizare más seguido, estaré pronto de vacaciones, siiii benditas vacaciones. Saludos y nos leemos pronto byeeeee.

_**Proximo capitulo:**_

_**Jugando con fuego**_


	6. Jugando con fuego

Bienvenidos, este es mi segundo fic de Shingeki, obviamente Rivaille x Eren, algunas parejas más que irán saliendo a medida que la trama avanza, mpreg, advertidos del tema, no quiero quejas, mundo alterno, mucha acción, drama, amor y dolor, todos los ingredientes esenciales para una buena historia, ahora, les dejo el comienzo, disfrútenlo que poco a poco esto será increíble.

_**De Sangre**_

_**Capitulo 6**_

_**Jugando con fuego**_

Jamás se imagino en este predicamento, estaba sentado y prácticamente siendo prisionero de una mujer policía, una fémina como jamás vio en su vida, Mikasa era el prototipo de mujer faltamente maternal y sobreprotectora, en esa media hora que llevaban juntos en el auto patrulla solo le dirigió la palabra para que le indicara que vía tomar y después para que le sacara de la guantera del auto un par de esposas plateadas y brillantes, sin duda alguna la hermana de Eren iba directo a llevarse detenido a alguien en la finca Rose.

_-¿Mi…Mikasa?_ – Jean le susurro con temor al ver como el celular de la morena no paraba de vibrar y brillar en el asiento junto a él _– tienes un mensaje…_

_-¿donde debo doblar?_ – obvio las palabras de Jean al llegar a un cruce de dos carriles amplios –

_-a la derecha._ – Suspiro pesadamente – _tu hermano debe estar haciendo algún trabajo importante para no haber llegado a tiempo, quizás algún animal enferm…_

Su voz se quebró al ver como la morena orillaba súbitamente el auto en la vía y sacaba su pistola de reglamento, acomodaba el cilindro donde van las balas y volvía a dejarla en su funda junto a su curvilíneo muslo femenino muy bien definido por los incontables ejercicios que hacía desde muy joven.

_-¡no pensaras matar a tu hermano por llegar tarde! _

_-no, Eren es un chico inocente._

_-no… lo conozco lo suficiente para darte mi opinión._

_-es puro de corazón, es un ángel bueno que no sabe de la perversión que lo rodea._

_-estamos hablando de un joven de más de 20 años, no creo que sea tan inocente, al menos una novia debía tener…_ -sintió como Mikasa le fulmino instantáneamente con la mirada, callándolo en un segundo – _ok… si tú dices que es puro, lo es._

-_mama me pidió cuidarlo._ – la morena susurro para sí, trayéndose con esas palabras un cumulo de recuerdos dolorosos –

* * *

Eran muy jóvenes para lo que vivían, ambos de pie frente a un féretro color caoba, tan lacado que daba asco, con un estilo pulcro y sin adornos, frente al mismo había dos jovencitos tomados de la mano y sollozando, bueno, realmente el único que lloraba era un pequeño de ojos verdes, Eren estaba hecho un mar de lagrimas con sus mangas húmedas de tanto secarse el rostro, al mismo tiempo su hermana permanecía muda, infranqueable y con un aire hasta perdido, no lloraba, solo estaba ensimismada con la cantidad de flores que adornaban el ataúd, perdiéndose en esos detalles y escuchando al mismo tiempo las palabras poco consoladoras del único adulto presente en el funeral, su tío Hannes, el hermano de su madre se había quedado con su custodia, momentáneamente estaban a salvo, pero no por mucho tiempo, al final ellos eran y siempre serian un par de huérfanos. La madre de Eren y Mikasa llevaba años luchando con un cáncer, debilitándose poco a poco, consumiéndose en la compañía de sus hijos, porque su esposo, el padre ejemplar había huido de la realidad, se había escapado de su responsabilidad, abandonándolos apenas supo que su esposa no se recuperaría de aquella enfermedad.

-_ya no llores Eren_. – El hombre intento posar su mano sobre el hombro del chiquillo, pero Mikasa se lo evito manoteándole inmediatamente _– ¿qué sucede Mikasa?_

_-mama me hizo… prometer que lo cuidaría._ – Sus hermosos ojos azules se llenaron finalmente de lágrimas amargas, tibias e impotentes –

-_yo los cuidare._ – se agacho rodeando entre sus brazos al par de niños que no pasaban de los 10 años, un abrazo con sabor indefinido, eran sus sobrinos, pero también a él le dolía muy dentro, era su hermana la que estaba en ese féretro –

Así Hannes se los llevo con él, por varios años vivieron una paz aparente, tratando de superar su perdida, pero no todo acaba bien, el tío simpático y protector se perdió también en el camino, usando el alcohol como modo de escape, alejándose mas y mas de sus sobrinos, desapareciendo de la casa en periodos largos hasta que finalmente nunca más volvió. Así Mikasa creció con la carga multiplicada de responsabilidades. Siempre fue más fuerte que Eren para soportar el dolor, siempre fue más fría y más seria, siempre responsable por el bien de su hermano y el de ella misma, en su mente tierna quedo grabado a cal y canto el juramento que le hizo a su madre en la clínica, las últimas palabras que cruzaron fueron para que Eren jamás fuera lastimado.

Ella nunca supo porque de tanta protección, comprendía que era su hermano menor y lo amaba mucho, también fue más enfermizo y más débil para ciertas cosas, pero la verdad del juramento le dio en el rostro una tarde de verano cuando ella con 17 años ya estaba sacando las ultimas cosas viejas que aun guardaba de cuando su madre murió, entre un pequeño baúl color verde musgo, había un sinfín de carpetas viejas, anotaciones y un desgastado diario, en el que recordaba vagamente que su madre escribía cuando fue ingresada en la clínica, meses antes de morir, era una mujer que se tomo la valentía de anotar los acontecimientos importantes de sus últimos vestigios de vida.

_-nunca me atreví a preguntarle que escribía aquí_ - con mucho interés Mikasa se quedo sentada en el suelo y abrió el diario de paginas amarillentas para saciar su curiosidad –

Mientras pasaba las paginas, del diario cayo un sobre pequeño, era algo viejo y obviamente estaba aun sellado, la morena le tomo entre sus dedos para ver de qué se trataba, en el reverso del sobre estaba borrosamente escrito el nombre de su hermano, eso despertó la curiosidad de Mikasa aun mas, la tentación de abrirlo se apodero de ella hasta el punto de romper el sobre y sacar un cumulo de varias hojas amarillentas delicadamente dobladas.

_-es la letra de mama, pero ¿porque… una carta para Eren? _

La mataba la curiosidad, tanta que leyó rápidamente las 5 hojas que constituían toda la carta, mientras mas leía, mas se asombraba, llevando su mano libre a su boca, tapándola de impresión no fuera a dar un grito ahogado y muy poco visto en ella. Al terminar de leerla se quedo mirando seriamente el sobre, lo que decía, el nombre de su hermano escrito con tanto amor, intento no llorar, no quería hacerlo porque ella había aprendido que con las lagrimas no se iba a ningún lado, solo con la fuerza de voluntad se podía mover el mundo entero.

_-Eren, eres más especial de lo que creía…_ - susurro para sí guardando la carta entre sus ropas, esto era algo que aun no podía revelarle a su hermano, así su madre le haya dejado una detallada historia de lo era capaz de gestar su cuerpo –

Así Mikasa reafirmo su juramento personal con el recuerdo de su madre, que su hermano no sufriera nunca, que le protegiera del mundo despiadado y de su propia suerte, que su curiosa genética había levantado peleas y discusiones entre su madre y su padre. esta era una historia más larga y enredada aun, pero que ni la misma Mikasa conoció a fondo, su madre dejo muy pocos vestigios de ese predicamento, solo dejo sus anotaciones, el don de Eren era tan poco investigado cuando nació, pero ahora la misma Mikasa recordaba que esos seres especiales pululaban por doquier, que no eran tan extraños pero si algo recriminados, eran aun visto con recelo y curiosidad, y ella no deseaba que su hermanito fuera corrompido, que alguien llegara y destrozara su pureza de alma, que su cuerpo no cambiara nunca, que siguiera siendo el hombre fuerte que ayudo a crecer, que nunca sufriera como sufrió su madre Carla. En la mente de Mikasa se sembraba un resentimiento en el género masculino, su padre había huido, su tío los abandono cobardemente y el único hombre que merecía su consideración y respeto podía desaparecer de su lado también, Eren era lo único que le quedaba y que cuidaría como una fiera endemoniada así le cueste la vida.

* * *

Mientras Mikasa cree que podrá rescatar a su hermano de las terribles garras de la perversión, Eren estaba muy sorprendido por lo que vivía, su rostro sonrojado no dejaba de asombrarse, escuchar aquella risa parecía irreal, increíble y por un segundo estuvo tentando a pellizcarse la mejilla, cerciorarse que no se había quedado dormido y que todo eso era un sueño, un extraño y exótico sueño con aquel hombre. sus orbes verdes esmeralda se quedaron fijas en los labios de Rivaille, los movimientos de su boca, lo levemente rosadas de sus mejillas, aquellas cejas delgadas alzadas que ya no lucían sombrías y furiosas, su rostro era armonioso, era la cara de un hombre atractivo, con rasgos sensuales que se veían opacados ante su frialdad, pero si existían, el los estaba observando en primera fila, sentado en sus piernas fuertes, allí fue que reacciono de verdad y sin un segundo más que perder se bajo de aquel sitio, interrumpiendo la risa del moreno y sintiendo como su brazo fue fuertemente agarrado antes que pudiese separarse totalmente del cuerpo de su jefe.

_-¿a dónde vas mocoso?_ – toda la suavidad de la risa desapareció completamente, volviendo a su máscara de seriedad total –

_-usted… me odia, me echara a patadas de aquí…. Me insultara y me gritara, y… y…. ¡no quiero escucharlo!_ – Llevo su mano libre al rostro, tapándose precariamente mientras sendas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, no aguantaba la angustia, arruinando un momento más entre ellos, parecía destinado a causarle males al corporal –

_-¡deja de chillar!_ – jaloneo el brazo de Eren haciendo que volviera a quedar sentado entre sus rodillas, una posición algo comprometedora para ambos –

_-pe…pero…_

_-no te odio._ – un minúsculo suspiro salió de los labios de Rivaille – _eres exasperante, torpe, tonto, llorón, estúpido e infantil… pero no te odio._

_-¿no me odia?_ –se descubrió el rostro tímidamente –

-_demonios, no te lo repetiré._ – soltó el brazo de Eren para ahora sujetarle del cuello de la camisa húmeda de vino, ambos estaban completamente sucios de aquel brebaje oloroso a alcohol y uvas maduras –

_-lo lamento, no quería mancharlo de vino._ – Nerviosamente deposito su mano sobre el pecho del moreno, sintiendo también la fría tela mojada, su textura resbaladiza y pegajosa a la vez –_ dañe su ropa._

_-levántate, pesas._ – Rivaille cayó en cuenta que aun lo tenía cómodamente sentado entre sus piernas, como si fuera algo normal y común entre ellos –

_-¡LO SIENTO!_ – se alzo en un segundo, sujetándose las manos nerviosamente, esto había sido una experiencia extraña en todos los sentidos de la palabra –

_-que desastre has causado mocoso_ – también se puso en pie, mirándose las ropas y después el piso lleno del vino derramado –

_-recogeré todo esto inmediatamente._ – dio dos pasos buscando algo con que secar el suelo pero fue bruscamente agarrado del cuello de su camisa y jalado como si fuera un perro agarrado de su collar – _¡que intenta!_

_-no soporto verte así, limpiaras esto cuando regresemos._

Sin decir nada mas emprendió la marcha forzada fuera del lugar con un Eren totalmente confundido y siendo arrastrado a lo bruto, Rivaille tenía muy en claro que no podía ni ver el desastre del vino en sus ropas, era una tortura permanecer así, imperdonable para alguien como él.

_-¿a dónde me lleva?_ – intentaba infructuosamente detener los pasos del moreno, pero aquel hombrecillo era fuerte y persistente –

_-cállate y sígueme._

Entre quejas y chillidos Eren y Rivaille desaparecieron rumbo a la casa, todo aquel espectáculo lo contemplaron un par de ojos cafés, con su mirada ladina y muy sorprendida, entre las sombras se ocultaba bien, esperando las reacciones que causarían su regalo de la cesta, como mínimo creía que Eren se emborracharía nuevamente, pero jamás imagino que Rivaille lo sacaría salvajemente de las caballerizas y lo llevaría al más puro estilo de amor apache dentro de la casa, sorprendente conclusión errada la que saco Hanji de su mente pervertida.

_-¡oohhh…..si van a tener sexo salvaje!_ – Chillo feliz al tiempo que mordía un pañuelo por su emoción hasta que lo soltó de entre sus labios dando un suspiro triste –_ Eren, mas te vale enamorar a Rivaille, el nunca ha podido amar verdaderamente a nadie._

La realidad fue un tanto distinta, dentro de la enorme casa había un silencio sepulcral que fue interrumpido súbitamente por los pataleos del castaño, aun se retorcía mientras Rivaille le llevaba a jalones escaleras arriba, sin decir nada más y mandándolo a callar con un sonido seco y tajante de sus labios, muy parecido al que se les da los perros para que se detengan. Finalmente Rivaille llego a su destino, abrió cuidadosamente una puerta y encendió la luz, en un segundo Eren palideció, estaban en una habitación, y lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fueron las palabras de su siempre sabia y obsesiva hermana Mikasa, Rivaille era un violador pervertido.

_-¡ME VA A VIOLAR!_ – grito angustiado y aferrándose de súbito a una silla que había cerca de la puerta, como si eso le fuera a evitar que el moreno lo llevara a la cama visible al fondo de la habitación –

_-suelta la silla Eren._ – frunció el seño más aun de lo que lo tenía, la paciencia se le estaba yendo por el caño y eso que le había sobrado en todas esas horas con el mocoso cometiendo torpeza tras torpeza –

_-no me viole… ¡no dejare que me viole!_ – Se abrazo más aun a la silla y cruzo sus piernas fuertemente como si con ello evitaría aquel ataque –

_-tu hermana es una enferma que te mete ideas estúpidas en el cerebro._ – soltó finalmente al pobre chico y desapareció del lugar por otra puerta que estaba al fondo –

_-Ri..Rivaille…_ – medio ojeo hacia donde este se había metido, pero aun abrazado a la silla no fuera a regresar –

Eren dio un salto al verlo regresar con algo entre sus brazos, cerró los ojos instintivamente hasta que sintió como algo mullido, suave y con fragancia a lavanda le daba en la cara, era una toalla blanca.

_-báñate, no toques nada allí dentro y ¡sal rápido_! – salió de la habitación dando un portazo –

_-que… me bañe._ – Eren se quito la toalla de la cara perplejo, otra torpeza mas para agregar al cumulo que tenia con su jefe, le había llamado violador, le derramo vino encima, lo tumbo de un caballo y le olisqueo el cabello, debía estar pagando algún karma de otra vida, si, algo le estaba haciendo pasarla de color hormiga con el moreno –

Paso algo más de media hora, y Rivaille daba vuelta tras vuelta fuera de la habitación, esperaba que el chiquillo no haya tocado nada de sus cosas personales, sin prisas decidió pasar para dejarle una muda de ropa, no sabía si le servirían a Eren pero era mejor que verlo con la indeseable camisa manchada de vino, para su compulsiva obsesión de orden y limpieza eso no podía quedarse así.

_-Eren, te traje algo de ro…_ - su voz se corto de súbito, no esperaba ver una escena como esa jamás – _mocoso estúpido._

Había caído un ángel desnudo en su cama, bueno, no realmente un ángel, era Eren que se había quedado dormido en esa mullida, suavecita, cómoda, tibia y nada desagradable cama, estaba recostado en ella como si hubiese cabeceado despiadadamente con la somnolencia, en una esquinita, aun cubierto de la cintura para abajo con la toalla blanca que Rivaille le dio, parecía cansado, muy agotado por sus ojeras ligeramente marcadas. El moreno pasó cuidadosamente dentro, incrédulo por lo que tenía en su cama, un desconocido estaba ocupándola, eso le enfadaba, pero lo único bueno era que estaba limpio al menos. No había palabras para describir su coraje, era como querer patearlo fuera de ella, ese territorio era suyo y de nadie más, ni si quiera su prometida Petra había cruzado el umbral de su habitación, nadie había puesto un dedo sobre su cama, nadie, y viene este mocoso llorón y torpe a apoderarse de su paciencia, de sus nervios, de su coraje, su persona y su cama.

_-Hanji es culpable de todo esto, esa rata lo ha hecho adrede desde un principio… te contrato para amargarme la existencia.- _estiro su mano para despertar "sutilmente" a Eren pero los sonidos fuera de la casa llamaron su atención, un frenazo y el ruido desagradable de una sirena de policía _– esto se fue al infierno._

Estaba entre el dilema de despertar a Eren y sacarlo de la casa o bajar primero y asegurarse que su mala suerte no era peor de la que imaginaba, entre esos dos pensamientos se debatía hasta que sintió como alguien abría súbitamente la puerta de su habitación, era Erwin trajeado en una bata de dormir color azul marino y algo despeinado por la obvia lógica que estaba dormido y la sirena lo despertó de su descanso.

_-Rivaille hay una patru…._ – quedo mudo al ver la escena, una que se prestaba fácilmente a los malos entendidos –

Delante de el vio a un Rivaille medio desvestido, con su camisa impecable manchada de algún liquido rojizo, en sus manos había ropa, en la cama estaba el nuevo veterinario que Hanji contrato, desnudo por lo que podía apreciar desde la puerta de la habitación, todo eso era una escena que no podía pasar por alto, por más que quisiera mantener su serena expresión de caballero, no había palabras para describir lo que sentía.

_-que…_ - trago audiblemente frente a Rivaille –

_-te explico abajo._ – Dejo las ropas a orillas de la cama y se asomo por la ventana que daba a la fachada principal de la casa – _es ella._

_-Rivaille, creo que no lograre entender que sucede aquí. _

_-ni yo tampoco Erwin_. – salió solemnemente de la habitación, tanto como su dignidad podía resistir –

El rubio no pregunto nada mas, solo se llevo la mano a la frente, como tratando de apaciguar una repentina jaqueca, era demasiada información inesperada y que no podía juntar con Rivaille, eran situaciones que no pertenecían a él, que no se parecían ni remotamente al comportamiento de su pupilo, pensando en ello hecho un último vistazo al dormido Eren en la cama y siguió al moreno escaleras abajo, saldrían a resolver el otro misterio de la patrulla policial en su finca.

Mikasa bajo de la patrulla y apago la sirena, suficiente espectáculo con su llegada ruidosa, el pobre copiloto secuestrado Jean permaneció en el asiento, mudo y silencioso, esto era un lio que no quería ver realmente, y sin desearlo si quiera estaba rogando que el tonto de Eren apareciera pronto para el poder irse a su casa a dormir.

-_buenas noches oficial…_ - Erwin salió a recibir a la desconocida policía que entro en su propiedad sin permiso alguno –

_- ¿donde está Eren?_ – camino sin mirar si quiera a Erwin, toda su atención se centro en Rivaille parado unos metros tras él en la entrada de la casa –

_-trabajando.- _sin ápice de emoción respondió la pregunta de Mikasa -

_-enano malviviente… hare la pregunta una última vez, ¿donde está Eren?_ – desenfundo su arma de reglamento y con su otra mano saco el par de esposas relucientes –

_-espere, espere señorita policía, ¿no cree que es ilegal hacer esto?_ – Erwin se atravesó cuidadosamente entre su protegido y la morena –

_-no es ilegal arrestar a alguien sospechoso de violación._

_-violación_ – El rubio recordó claramente al castaño dormido y desnudo en la cama de Rivaille – _eso es un cargo algo fuerte, y sin pruebas._

_-dije que Eren está trabajando, se quedo a hacer horas extras. _

_-no te creo_. – abrió las esposas con un solo movimiento de sus manos – _responde donde esta Eren, no tengo el tiempo y la paciencia de la otra noche._

_-Rivaille_ – Erwin le miro con duda, no sabía nada de esa otra noche, tantas preguntas que se hacía mentalmente, como quien era la chica policía, porque Rivaille ocultaba el hecho de que el chiquillo estaba en su cama, de qué demonios estaban discutiendo ellos dos y el sin saber nada –

_-no te preocupes Erwin, esto es un ligero mal entendido, la señorita policía no comprende que su hermano tiene trabajo extra, pero yo la acompañare amablemente para explicárselo._

-_estas burlándote de mi enano malviviente…_ - Mikasa alzo la pistola finalmente, apuntando al pecho del moreno, su paciencia había llegado al límite –

_-MUY BIEN, ¿QUIEN DEMONIOS BUSCA A EREN JEAGER?_ – De quien sabe donde salió una Hanji molesta, con un rifle de cacería en manos y apuntando a Mikasa despreocupadamente como si no supiera que el simple hecho de hacer eso le causaba como mínimo un arresto –

_-baja el arma Hanji._ – Rivaille miro alarmado la locura de su amiga –

_-no la bajo, nadie entra en la finca rose a la fuerza, despierta a los habitantes del lugar y trata de amedrentar a todos, así seas policía niña, estas cometiendo muchas infracciones, estoy en mi derecho de defenderme y de decirte que el chico que buscas esta en lo profundo de la finca, cuidando de una yegua muy costosa que está teniendo dificultades para parir un potrillo, si no te convence mi argumento, simplemente bajare el rifle y te llevare con él, si decides ser una mujer racional y no buscarte un problema con tus superiores, te irás calmadamente de aquí y Eren regresara junto a ti tan pronto termine de ayudarme, esta simplemente cumpliendo con su trabajo. _

Aquel solemne discurso puso a temblar a todos, Hanji se jugaba el pellejo con esa mentira, si Mikasa decidía tomar la alternativa de ir con Eren, estaban muertos todos, y se la llevarían presa a ella junto con Rivaille.

_-Mikasa, confía en Eren, el está trabajando, no le arruines su primer empleo con una escena así, por favor_. – Hasta Jean desde el auto le hablaba, más bien, deseaba que todo acabara para ser libre –

_-está ayudando a una yegua a dar a luz._ – bajo el arma dudosa –

_-así es._ – Hanji también bajo el rifle sonriendo suavemente –_ es un buen chico, trabaja duro._

_-lamento esto…_ - se incomodo toda al ver el lio que había armado sin pensarlo –_ yo… no le digan que vine aquí por favor. _

_-tranquila, nadie aquí dirá nada, somos personas de palabra, verdad Rivaille. _– miro al susodicho con malicia –

_-sí_. – asintió con molestia, Hanji era como el diablo, siempre con una carta bajo la manga –

_-me retiro. _

Llena de vergüenza subió a la patrulla y desapareció rumbo a la cuidad, sintiéndose realmente mal con su actitud, dudando sinceramente de todo, hasta de sus pensamientos mal sanos sobre que Rivaille fuera hacerle daño a su hermano. Mientras Mikasa queda dudando, otros personajes de este drama sí que tenían preguntas para hacer, Hanji había salvado del desastre a Rivaille, y Erwin se moría por entender como acabo Eren en la cama del moreno, necesitaba explicaciones.

_-Rivaille, debemos hablar._

_-ahora no Erwin, debo echar a patadas a alguien primero._ – emprendió el camino de regreso a la casa –

_-oye Rivaille… _- Hanji se le pego tras él, hablándole en un tono empalagoso y malvado –

_-eres una maldita genio._

_-gracias, salve tu trasero de ser metido en la cárcel por violador._

_-es tu culpa, tu dejaste la cesta._

_-yo no los obligue a que se revolcaran en tu habitación._

_-¡no me he revolcado con nadie!_

_-que lastima_ – Hanji hizo un puchero de resignación -

_**Continuara…**_

Ja ja ja, Hanji es un desmadre, causa tantos líos, es como la artífice de los convenientes problemas que acaban teniendo Eren y Rivaille, pero algunas cosas no serán color de rosa de aquí en adelante, Erwin vera con malos ojos esa extraña unión, apoya totalmente a petra y eso no será bueno, además de otros acontecimientos que serán muy importantes de aquí en adelante. Gracias por leer y esperen actualización pronto, antes del viernes creo.

_**Próximo capitulo:**_

_**El pasado duele**_


	7. El pasado duele

Bienvenidos, este es mi segundo fic de Shingeki, obviamente Rivaille x Eren, algunas parejas más que irán saliendo a medida que la trama avanza, mpreg, advertidos del tema, no quiero quejas, mundo alterno, mucha acción, drama, amor y dolor, todos los ingredientes esenciales para una buena historia, ahora, les dejo el comienzo, disfrútenlo que poco a poco esto será increíble.

_**De Sangre**_

_**Capitulo 7**_

_**El pasado duele**_

_-Rivaille mírame._ – su voz fue tan tímida, maliciosamente tímida y demandante para el nombrado –

_-no deberías estar haciendo esto_.- lo miro seriamente parado al borde de su cama -

_-si debo, lo necesito, ¿o no lo ve_? – sus manos recorrieron su propio cuerpo joven, toqueteándose lascivamente para él, como provocándolo –_ mire como lo necesito._

Era una escena que Rivaille no podía evitar ver, sobre su cama estaba Eren, desnudo totalmente, exhibiéndosele como le daba la real gana, con sus piernas separadas para él, mostrándole con las manos como su erguida masculinidad palpitaba de solo pensar en él, le invitaba a poseerlo, le miraba con lujuria contenida, con esos ojos verdes dignos del demonio, era un pecado envestido de santo, tan tierno, tan inocente como se mostraba en su lecho, susurrándole que lo poseyera de una buena vez.

_-lo necesito, venga aquí, hágame suyo por favor… no me deje así_. – tomo entre sus dedos su miembro húmedo, ofreciéndoselo como un trofeo a conquistar – _Rivaille…_

_- ¡QUE NO MALDITO MOCOSO!_

Su grito retumbo en toda la habitación oscura, su cuerpo estaba tenso y caliente, sofocado ante aquella nueva pesadilla, era la tercera vez en dos meses que la experimentaba, había estado eludiendo el asunto pero esos sueños obviamente húmedos estaban afectándole en su trabajo, desde la noche del incidente con la loca hermana de Eren, toda su cordura empezó a irse por un pozo sin fondo.

-_maldito niño…_ - trato de peinar un poco sus cabellos negros con los dedos, como dándose consuelo ante el sueño que había tenido, es que no había paz a sus emociones últimamente – _porque tu… ¡porque contigo y no con una mujer!_

Furioso consigo mismo se dio media vuelta en la cama, esa cama que parecía hecha para torturarlo, el ver las sabanas blancas, el solo sentir su almohada bajo su cabeza tenía un nuevo y perverso significado desde que Eren toco su terreno sagrado, quedándose dormido en ella, en un sitio que ni la mismísima Petra había profanado, y que no faltaron ocasiones en que se le ofreció a Rivaille, pero este las supo esquivar sin lastimarla, o eso creía él.

-_maldición._ – volvió a susurrar incomodo al sentir la evidente erección que tenía entre sus piernas, resultado de su sueño erótico con Eren, no quería hacer el trabajo sucio de nuevo, era tedioso tener que limpiar el desastre después –

Otra vez intento cambiar de posición, mirar al techo quizás ayudaría, pero a quien engañaba, ese problema que palpitaba dentro de sus bóxer ajustados no se resolvería contando ovejas o imaginándose algo súper interesante en el techo blanco de su habitación, ese problema solo tenía una solución y era el liberarse, con sus propias manos, como las otras veces que tuvo los sueños. Siempre acababa masturbándose para dar muerte a la excitación, matarla despiadadamente con sus propias manos, como deseaba no volver a pensar en ese chiquillo, no era nada sano esos sentimientos y esas emociones que nacían dentro suyo desde la noche del establo y el vino derramado, desde que lo sintió sobre sus piernas, tan cálido y tan suave, con su cuerpo tembloroso por las estupideces que cometía, por sus gritos tontos y por su rostro de inocencia perpetua. No supo en que segundo sus pensamientos estaban trabajando al compas de sus manos con su miembro, moviéndose una y otra vez, arriba y abajo en busca de la ansiada liberación corporal, sacar de su sistema aquel veneno llamado Eren, desde que piso su habitación, su cama y su baño, todo olía a él, le recordaba a el, y eso lo enfurecía, con esa misma furia que aceleraba el paso de sus caricias, perdiéndose en un único recuerdo mental, el rostro del chiquillo, sus mejillas rojas, sus eróticos pedidos de que lo poseyera, así se deshizo deshonrosamente en un orgasmo frio, sin más emoción que la sensación de que faltaba lo mas importante en esa habitación, el ser con el cual se estaba desfogando en la madrugada otra vez.

Había trascurrido dos meses desde el desastre de Mikasa en la finca, el hecho quedo como un anécdota del cual Eren no debía saber nada, esa noche Rivaille estuvo a punto de botarlo de la habitación pero Hanji le convenció de dejarle a ella ese trabajo, era mejor que el moreno se fuera a inventar una mejor explicación para Erwin que parecía muy perturbado con los hecho, y no era para menos, descubrir a un hombre dormido y desnudo en cama de otro no daba para pensar cosas buenas. Erwin acepto la explicación de Rivaille, simplemente este le dijo los sucesos tal cual ocurrieron, lo del vino, el baño y que por mala suerte la hermana de Eren no era una mujer equilibrada y su sobreprotección la hizo terminar allí armado un lio innecesario. El rubio acepto la teoría, pero puso en sobre aviso a Rivaille de que no le ayudaría a ocultar lo ocurrido de Petra, la chica era una víctima de la ineficiencia emocional de Rivaille con el resto del mundo.

Rivaille intento seguir su vida normalmente, salvo por alejarse prudentemente de Eren, tratando de no estar en el mismo sitio al mismo tiempo, con mucha dificultad andaba un paso por delante de Hanji que aun les montaba trampas tontas, con la persistencia de que debía ligarlos en alguna loca aventura otra vez.

_-Hanji._ –Eren miraba seriamente a lo lejos, centrando sus orbes verdes en el picadero descubierto donde estaba el moreno entrenando con su caballo Dante –

_-dime._ – Saco la mirada de unas anotaciones importantes, sentada en su amado jeep junto a su ayudante –

_-¿no sabe que le sucede a Rivaille?_ – Pregunto un tanto apenado –

_-esta tenso por la próxima competencia_. – no tenia corazón para decirle que el moreno estaba huyendo de el –

-_ya veo._ – Llevo su mano al rostro dando un pequeño suspiro _– ¿y en que competirá?_

_- una carrera con obstáculos a campo traviesa, es su fuerte._ – guardo el cumulo de papeles en la guantera del jeep _– debemos prepararnos para esa competencia, hay muchos lesionados todos los años._

_- debe ser muy interesante ver una carrera de esas._

_-sabes algo, ¡serás mi invitado de honor a esa competencia!_ – llevo su brazo tras el cuello de Eren –

_-¿no trabajaremos?_

_- al contrario, tendremos mucho trabajo por delante, en la finca hay una escuela de equitación recuérdalo, abra varios competidores y debemos cuidar de la salud de sus caballos._

_-entonces no soy un invitado de honor, igual deberé acompañarla._ – le miro seriamente –

_-solo quería que te sintiera importante Eren._ – rio sonoramente dándole algunas palmaditas en la espalda –

Eren ya se había acostumbrado a las bromas de su jefa, también había aceptado la excusa que le dio Hanji la noche en que se quedo dormido en la cama de Rivaille, el moreno no quería malos entendidos y por ello le pidió a la veterinaria encargarse de todo, y Eren lo comprendía también, no era para menos que se corriera algún chisme y acabara en oídos de la señorita Petra, Rivaille tenía una prometida a la cual respetar, pero muy dentro de el hubo algo que se encendió esa noche, una sensación distinta que despertó el altercado del vino, la risa de su jefe, lo distinto que parecía al reír, la suavidad de un rostro que siempre parece de piedra pulida, su mente y sus sentimientos estaban teniendo una encarnizada lucha por mantener el margen la emoción, del simbolismo de aquella noche, de los brazos fuertes que lo arrastraron a la habitación, de sus ojos afilados que parecían capaces de desnudar hasta el alma misma.

No solamente para Rivaille y Eren estos dos meses habían cambiado sus emociones, también existía alguien más entrando en un terreno nuevo, desde hacia unas semanas Reiner había notado un patrón curioso en su hermana, se escapaba de la casa como una quinceañera apenas todos se iban a dormir, esta tomaba sus cosas y salía a hurtadillas, siempre a media noche, cuando el rubio estaba prácticamente mas alerta que nunca por su activa vida sexual con Bertholdt, al principio el mismo moreno le recomendó obviar las escapadas, era una chica joven, inteligente y que sabía muy bien cómo cuidarse sola, pero la verdadera sorpresa vino esa noche en que el dueto trabajo hasta tarde, quedándose en la herrería a puertas cerradas, trabajando en los últimos pedidos que había hecho Hanji para las competencias, sus caballos debían usar herraduras nuevas y algunos más excéntricos como Rivaille, había pedido un cambio total para su amado equino.

-_estoy cansado…_ - Bertholdt cabeceaba sentado sobre una paca de heno, había sido un día fuerte sin duda alguna –

-_solo termino de acomodar esto y nos vamos._ – con suma delicadeza pulía los últimos juegos de herraduras para el quisquilloso de Rivaille –

_-Annie debió salir feliz de la casa esta noche, no tendría la necesidad de esquivarnos._ – detallo el rostro de su amante, buscando alguna reacción ante el comentario –

_-seguramente._

_-Reiner, creo que es hora de que le preguntes que hace._

_-no lo hare._

_-¿por qué no?_

_- tiene más de 23 y ha vivido sola sin inconveniente, no creo que le haga falta preguntas o interrogatorios de parte de su medio hermano._

_-ustedes… ¿son medio hermanos?_ – Bertholdt sintió gran curiosidad por la repentina revelación de su compañero –

-_larga historia, tenemos la misma madre, pero nos separamos muy pequeños, mi padre nunca considero a mi madre como un buen ejemplo a seguir, así que me llevo con el aun yo siendo un niño_.

-_lo lamento_ – susurro incomodo, no quería traerle ese tipo de recuerdos al rubio –

_-fue lo mejor, crecí al estilo del campo, con trabajo duro y esfuerzo, es la mejor manera de hacerse hombre._ – Sonrió orgulloso al tiempo que lanzaba el trapo con que pulía al moreno – _vámonos ya._

Ambos salieron de la herrería despreocupadamente, encaminándose hacia donde habían dejado un pequeño auto aparcado, era su encantador medio de transporte, el que con mucho sacrificio obtuvieron ahorrando ambos, ese era el único y verdadero lujo que se daban en su modesta vida, Reiner le encantaba manejar, pero más aun le fascinaba llevar al ingenuo moreno a algún lugar alejado de la finca y hacer el amor en el asiento trasero, un par de veces tuvieron esa aventura pero dejaron de hacerlo cuando fueron evidentemente descubiertos por la veterinaria Hanji, de allí en adelante ambos se cuidaban mucho de la castaña y el secreto de sus travesuras.

_-Reiner._ –Bertholdt le jalo de la camisa haciéndole detenerse antes de llegar al auto –

_-¿qué sucede?_

_-esa es Annie._ – fijo su mirada en una camioneta negra que pertenecía a la finca, dentro de ella estaba su hermana, sentada en el asiento del copiloto y manejando se encontraba nada más y nada menos que el dueño de la finca Rose, Erwin Smith, sonriente, caballeroso y evidentemente interesado en la rubia, conversaban muy cerca, demasiado como para ser más que amistad –

_-Annie está con Erwin._ – hablo secamente, como pensando en que había de malo en ello, además de los evidentes más de 20 años de diferencia que se llevaban –

- solo conversan, quizás han salido un par de vec…

Bertholdt no pudo finaliza la frase cuando estaba viendo como el siempre serio Erwin comenzó a besar apasionadamente a la rubia hermana de Reiner, y esta correspondía al beso con la misma fogosidad, dejando que el mayor metiera furtivamente su mano dentro del escote de su vestido azul marino, estaban elegantemente vestidos ya que regresaban de una cena, este par había tenido encuentro inesperado en los jardines, a Erwin le fascino la actitud de Annie, una mujer joven pero con el carácter de una dama madura, como si en ese cuerpecillo de veinte había vivido 40 o 50 años de mas, era una misteriosa señorita que comenzó a frecuentar su jardín cada semana, hablando de libros, de los caballos, de los viajes que ella o él han hecho en sus vidas, pero una noche todo paso a mayores, una noche de copas donde al jardín fue el único testigo de cómo se revelaron las verdades de cada uno, a su modo y con sus propios objetivos.

-… - Reiner sintió como algo no muy bueno se acumulaba en su pecho, eran celos de hermano, muchos celos de hermano –

_-¡no!_ – el moreno le tomo del brazo impidiendo que fuera directo a la camioneta y armar un lio enorme, sabía que Reiner no hablaría, iría directo al grano y le daría unos cuantos golpes al dueño de la finca antes de decidirse a escucharlo – _quédate tranquilo Reiner, es nuestro jefe._

_-me vale mierda que sea mi jefe, ¡esta manoseando a mi hermana!_

_- y ella lo acepta, no la veo molesta por ese hecho._ – volvió a centrar su vista en la camioneta, aun la pareja seguía en aquel fogoso beso –

_-¡es menor que él! ¡Eso no es normal!_

_-no te creí tan cerrado de mente Reiner._ – Bertholdt lo soltó entristecido –

_-Berth…_ - noto que había herido el delicado orgullo de su amante, Bertholdt sufrió mucho desde joven, un sufrimiento silencioso del cual Reiner no tenía el suficiente conocimiento pero que intuía que eso había hecho al moreno sumiso, asustadizo para amar y para expresarse a veces – _no te lo tomes a modo personal._

_-no es personal, es que odio la recriminación venga de donde venga_. – se alejo del rubio a paso rápido, cuando se molestaba ponía distancia, sabía que no era capaz de decir cosas buenas con la molestia consumiéndolo, amaba tanto a Reiner que prefería apartarse y calmarse –

Reiner titubeo en medio de dos vías, ir a encarar a Erwin por estar saliendo con su hermana o aclarar las cosas que dijo a Bertholdt, su cabeza discutía ambos asuntos, quería mucho a Annie, así no se hayan criado juntos, era un sentimiento algo ambiguo ya que sin notarlo Reiner solo revivía a su madre por medio de su media hermana, tenía muy vagos recuerdos de ella, su padre se lo llevo cuando el solo era un niño de 4 años, no recordaba mucho, salvo los gritos y las peleas que se armaban, siempre era su padre interviniendo por él, siempre era sacándolo de las peleas y de la agresividad de su madre, porque eso si lo recordaba, recordaba sus palabras, sus golpes, recordaba que no era querido por ella, pero si por su padre, por eso fue feliz cuando él se lo llevo lejos, por eso cuando supo de la existencia de Annie, quiso tratar de salvar distancias, no era malo, el nunca le guardo rencor a su madre, ni cuando supo que había muerto y que Annie existía, finalmente se conocieron en el funeral de su madre, como dos adolecentes con 4 años de diferencia, en ese momento Reiner cayó en cuenta que su madre había engañado a su padre y cuando ellos se fueron ya su madre esperaba a Annie. Y en el otro extremo estaba Bertholdt, el joven casi antisocial que conoció una tarde en la finca Rose hace 2 años atrás, cuando necesitaba ayuda en la herrería y el mismo Rivaille le impuso que le enseñara a un recién llegado que no hablaba casi y que parecía temer de todo el mundo. A Reiner le costó un mundo hacerle confiar, pero lo logro, después de 6 largos meses consiguió que el tierno corazón de Bertholdt se liberara, acabando en algo mucho más grande que la amistad, ambos decidieron estar juntos pero jamás se denominaron como pareja, novios o mucho menos, solo se querían y compartían todo, como una amistad con mas que derechos e intimidad, y tomo una decisión, momentáneamente su relación con el moreno pesaba más que el cuidarle el trasero a su hermana ya adulta y con una vida hecha.

Mientras Reiner va tras Bertholdt, en la camioneta ocurren otros sucesos intensos, tanto Annie como Erwin no notaron la presencia del dueto, estaban más al pendiente de sus propias emociones, hacia 1 mes que llevaban saliendo seriamente, Erwin se había atrevido a invitarle a quedarse esa noche, su romance no había pasado de muchos besos, toqueteos y seducción adulta, pero la intimidad aun no había llegado al punto fuerte, ambos jugaban a la inocencia del otro, a que Annie fuera una dulce señorita y que Erwin era un caballero honorable, pero esa noche se deshicieron de sus mascaras, ambos por fin abandonaron el recato y la moderación, quizás las copas de más les exaltaban el amor, las hormonas y el libido, entre besos y susurros se decían lo que ambos sabían, que todo esto acabaría en una cama.

_-¿estás seguro de quererme en tu cama?_ – se separo dificultosamente del beso fogoso que le brindaba el rubio –

_-mas que seguro… lo deseo._ – su mano viajo delicadamente por toda la abertura del vestido azul de Annie, un atrevido diseño que dejaba al descubierto su pierna izquierda desde la base del muslo –

_-zorro viejo._

_-y tu eres una inocente oveja_. –Sonrió suavemente, llevando sus labios al cuello de la chica, besando delicadamente la piel expuesta _– ¿o no?_

_-quizás ya no quiero ser una oveja._ – desvió la mirada hacia la entrada de la casa, como pensando seriamente en lo que diría – _vamos dentro antes que me arrepienta señor Smith _

_-está bien._

Bajaron de la camioneta y subieron como un par de ladrones furtivos, prácticamente corriendo escaleras arriba, conteniendo las risas por su modo de hacer las cosas, Annie veía jocoso que un hombre como Erwin pusiera un montón de recato con el lugar, seguramente se trataba de no ser descubierto en su locura, aunque los únicos que vivían bajo ese techo eran su protegido Rivaille y la veterinaria Hanji, ambos muy desinteresados en la vida personal del rubio, pero igual podían terminar teniendo un encuentro indeseado a esas horas.

_-logramos llegar._ – cerró la puerta al tener a su rubia presa entre sus brazos, ya dentro de la habitación – _bienvenida a mis aposentos._

_-tienes un gusto impecable_. – Annie miro seriamente su entorno, aquella habitación amplia, con una decoración realmente masculina, muebles negros, paredes blancas, pocos adornos y una enorme cama tamaño King con doseles y cortinas de tela casi trasparente – _me podría acostumbrar a dormir aquí._

_-siempre serás invitada_. – suavemente llevo sus manos a la espalda de la chica, moviéndolas de arriba abajo con delicadeza como buscando también el cierre del vestido, no quería perder su tiempo con aquella ajustada prenda femenina –

_-Erwin, te lo preguntare una vez más, ¿realmente deseas estar conmigo?_ – le hizo encararlo, mirarle a sus hermosos ojos azules como pozos de agua clara –

_-tengo demasiado tiempo deseando una mujer como tú_. – Sin pena alguna alzo a la rubia de la cintura, como si no pesase nada, encaminándose con ella hasta depositarla en la cama, suavemente –_eres encantadora._

_-todos dicen que soy fría como el hielo._

_-entonces yo derretí ese hielo._ – bajo su rostro para besar la base de su cuello, justo donde nace el escote de sus pechos –

_-no lo sé… quizás esto debía suceder._ – tomo entre sus dedos la cabellera bien peinada de Erwin, acariciando aquellas hebras rubias una a una, sintiendo su suavidad, cerrando sus ojos al sentir como el hombre sobre ella al fin metía sus manos bajo su espalda y procedía a bajarle el cierre del vestido, un paso adelante donde no abría vuelta atrás – _debe suceder._

_-si _

No se dijeron nada mas, sus cuerpos hablaron por ellos, el mayor estaba tan lleno de necesidades, hacia varios años que no tenía una pareja, realmente nunca tuvo una formalmente, siempre fueron aventuras, varias mujeres pasaron por sus brazos, a todas las amo y a todas las lastimo, de un modo u otro, siempre acaban mal sus relaciones amorosas, pero esta vez quería algo distinto, necesitaba de una dulce juventud, de la savia joven, del poder de una mujer decidida, porque a Annie le sobraba lo aguerrida, el fuego de su carácter, todo eso lo enamoró, lo sedujo totalmente, estaba perdido en esas emociones mientras finalmente veía aquel cuerpo tal cual era bajo las ropas, con su blancura de porcelana china, con las curvas provocativas, unos pechos firmes de tamaño perfecto con sus rosados pezones totalmente erectos, esperando sus caricias, y no se hizo esperar, su boca viajo rumbo a ellos, con su deseada lengua ardiendo por sentir, tocar y disfrutar de todo eso.

_-ahhh…_ - la rubia arqueo su espalda un poco al sentir el contacto tan intimo, se sintió bien y también mal, era una liga difícil de descifrar, era una novata en esos menesteres, pero quería cumplir, era su reto personal, uno que marcaba sus decisiones, y este paso era necesario, vital para ella –

Erwin alzo la mirada al tiempo que seguía las caricias, deslizando su mano derecha sobre el vientre terso, llevando su mano por toda la piel erizada, sintiendo lo tibio del contacto, deleitándose ante los labios carnosos que despedían gemidos débiles, como quería seguir, su mano continuo el recorrido, bajando un poco mas hasta tropezar con un delicado encaje, su ropa interior era color blanco, delicada y diminuta, casi que tapando nada mas el paraíso al que el mayor quería llegar, sus dedos rozaron aquel encaje delicado, moviéndose suavemente hasta que estuvo en el sitio indicado, obteniendo la aprobación de Annie con un beso débil y lleno de necesidad, esto era su sí definitivo, envalentonado se atrevió a deslizar aquella tela, dejando al descubierto todo un paraíso para él, su mano volvió a recorrerle lentamente, de abajo hacia arriba, sintiendo aquella humedad que lo invitaba a tocar, que le hizo mover sus dedos una y otra vez entre sus labios, delicado hasta conseguir su pequeño botón, su boca volvió a besarle el cuello, a mordisquearle dulcemente mientras dos de sus dedos comenzaron a masajear el sitio correcto, arriba y abajo, moviéndose grácilmente ante los gemidos que Annie despedía, cada vez más fuertes, más sonoros y obscenos, era su escala de placer en audio, aumentando sus toques, deslizando sus dedos finalmente dentro de ella, en ese instante sus caderas de alzaron, mientras los espasmos se hicieron un orgasmo, sus manos se aferraron a la espalda de Erwin, apretando desesperadamente mientras este seguía su trabajo, mirándole extasiado, lujurioso por su labor cumplida.

_-hazme… hazme tuya._ – susurro entre jadeos, con sus pechos hinchados de placer, abriéndose totalmente para él, dejándole posarse entre sus muslos como una mariposa tierna, buscando que le hiciera lo que fuera necesario para cumplir su misión –

Esa fue una entrega febril, llena de pasiones, se revolcaron como dos amantes expertos, sabiéndose uno por un corto periodo de tiempo, al final ambos yacían en la cama desordenada, con la ropa en el suelo, sus cabellos enredados al igual que sus cuerpos, Erwin dormida plácidamente con la chica entre sus brazos, feliz de todo lo sucedido, al mismo tiempo Annie estaba despierta, mirándole entre las débiles luces de un amanecer naranja, no había podido dormir nada, estaba pensativa ante sus actos, el hombre al que se entrego, el lugar y la situación. Con mucho cuidado se separo de los brazos del rubio y salió de la cama envuelta en una simple sabana de seda negra, andando por la habitación que se veía extraña ante los tonos casi rojos que tomaba con el amanecer, sus orbes azules se dirigieron al balcón, abriendo cuidadosamente las puertas de cristal, dejando que la brisa fresca diera de lleno en sus cabellos sueltos, mirando la total extensión de la finca Rose, el sitio al que quería volver, al que añoraba tener bajo sus manos, es que ella llego con un propósito conciso, con una misión que le llevaría la vida entera si fuera necesario.

_-la finca Rose, es un regalo perfecto para mí_ – sonrió maliciosamente al tiempo que volteaba donde el dormido Erwin –_ tu inocencia será tu perdición…_

En este mundo hay inocencia y también hay los que fingen tenerla, diferenciar a ese tipo de persones es muy difícil, por más que Erwin sea un zorro viejo, por más que Annie sea joven, ambos juegan su juego, ambos han caído en una ret que podría cortar sus cabezas con el paso del tiempo. pero en otro lugar si existe la verdadera inocencia, la de un chiquillo de ojos dulces y cabello castaño, esa mañana Hanji le dejo en lo más profundo de la finca, cerca de un grupo de caballos nuevos que debían herrarse, siempre el dueño compraba nuevos equinos, muchos de ellos eran vueltos a vender y otros, lo de mejor procedencia acababan en su selecto grupo de cría, y allí en medio de un cielo plomizo estaba Eren, la primavera culminaba y ya las lluvias torrenciales que anunciaban el verano amenazaban con caer, dudando siguió su trabajo, anotando el numero de cada animal en un registro, debía organizarlos para poder llevarlos en grupos a la herrería, pero su trabajo fue interrumpido ante el sonoro ruido de un trueno, luego otro y otro, aquel clima asusto a los animales que salieron en estampida lejos de el, Eren intento seguirlos pero fue imposible, andaba solo y a pie, frustrado por su suerte ante el clima, decidió empezar a caminar de regreso, le llevaría una hora tal vez, pero ya conocía todos los caminos de la finca, había aprendido al modo difícil, primero con Rivaille y después con Hanji que parecía disfrutar de abandonarlo por esos lares algunas veces.

-_debo aprender a montar… necesito un caballo para no volver a caminar en momentos así _- hablaba para sí frustrado, nunca había aprendido a montar, y ese era un secreto que le molestaba porque en algún momento Hanji le pediría hacerlo o el debería tener que hacerlo –_ gotas de lluvia…_

Repentinamente el cielo se deshizo en un torrencial, intento correr para no quedar tan mojado, una pérdida de tiempo y energías porque no había lugar donde guarecerse, todo el camino estaba al descubierto salvo algunos árboles bajos que ni de casualidad utilizaría como paraguas, en medio de una lluvia con rayos era la peor elección. Frustrado y todo mojada ya ni corría, estaba caminando resignado bajo la lluvia, pensando en tomar algo caliente o una manta mullida para abrigarse, o quizás en unas botas secas y no esas que sonaban tan desagradable cada vez que daba un paso porque estaban llenas de agua.

_-tengo mala suerte, ¡naci con mala suerte!_ – grito molesto y alzando la cabeza al cielo oscuro, sintió un trueno más a lo lejos y la iluminación del cielo le permitió ver un pequeño establo a lo lejos sobre una colina – _¡un lugar seco!_

En un segundo empezó a correr rumbo al establo, tan rápido que ni miro el camino, desesperado por sentirse seco, quizás dentro de allí podría haber mantas o tan solo un poco de calor para sentirse mejor. Llego a la entrada del establo jadeando, chorreando agua a mares y con una débil sonrisa, sus manos corrieron la puerta de madera pesada que chirrió evidentemente por sus bisagras oxidadas, a su olfato llego el olor del heno fresco, un calorcito agradable y un silencio sepulcral salvo por el tintinear de la lluvia sobre el techo de tablones de madera, feliz volvió a cerrar la puerta y camino dentro notando que era un pequeño almacén, con pacas y mas pacas de heno apiladas, secas y organizadas, entre su inspección siguió adelante pero se detuvo súbitamente al escuchar un relincho, era un caballo evidentemente, su curiosidad creció, no era posible que un caballo entrara allí, ¿o sí?

_-un caballo no pudo abrir la puerta…_ - bajo la mirada notando que había pisadas de caballo en el suelo, también barro y las marcas de unas botas, alguien también estaba allí dentro resguardándose de la lluvia –

Alzo la mirada otra vez, en ese instante vio a los otros ocupantes, en una esquina estaba un hermoso caballo negro, sin bridas ni silla, sobre su espalda llevaba una manta algo vieja y usada, y al lado suyo, sentado sobre una paca de heno y frente a una pequeña lamparita de kerosén estaba su dueño, un evidentemente asombrado Rivaille, ambos se miraron con asombro, es que no había que mas hacer, los dos lucían extraños a su peculiar modo, el chiquillo estaba totalmente mojado, con su cabellos pegado al rostro, sus botas sucias de barro y su camisa blanca de trabajo lucia al más puro estilo de una camiseta mojada, con su piel pegada a ella, mostrando mucho o tal vez demasiado, hasta como el frio le tenía los pezones erectos y visibles. Y Rivaille era otra historia, este se había deshecho de su camisa blanca, estaba solo en pantalones y botas, la prenda había acabado sobre otra paca de heno en un intento de su dueño por secarla para poder estar nuevamente decente al terminar la lluvia. Si no hubiese estado cayendo aquel torrencial diluvio era seguro que ambos hubieses salido de ese establo, uno por vergüenza y el otro por reprimir deseos ocultos, pero la vida es divertidamente irónica, ambos bajo el mismo techo obligatoriamente, con poco espacio y en condiciones deplorables.

_-¿también trataban de escapar de la lluvia?_ – Eren se atrevió a caminar un poco más, acercándose primeramente a Dante, era evidente que el caballo iba a tratarlo mejor que su dueño – _pobre… estas todo mojado._

Suavemente llevo su mano al lomo del animal, acariciándole tiernamente, en respuesta Dante relincho y volteo su cabeza como saludándole, era un modo muy común en que los caballos se tratan entre si, a punta de cabezazos suaves, mordiscos y resoplidos, Rivaille veía todo eso con un rostro frio, mudo en cierto modo ya que era la peor de la situaciones, solos, mojados, mucho heno y con una lluvia que sabía muy bien que no pararía hasta el atardecer, tantos años viviendo allí le daban la experiencia del clima pasado.

_-¿tiene algún trapo seco?, no es bueno que este así de mojado aquí, se podría enfermar._ – Eren siguió en sus cuidadosas caricias al caballo, como usándolo de excusa para no quedar en un silencio incomodo con el mayor –

_-el que debe secarse eres tú._ – centro su mirada en el pecho del chiquillo –

_-eh…_ - sintió la mirada clavada en su piel, tan incomodo que se movió de lugar tras Dante – _no es necesa… aaachu!_

_-ven acá _– Rivaille se puso de pie en un segundo –

_-yo estoy bien aquí_. – Se paso la mano por la nariz, tratando de secarla un poco –

_-¡que te acerques dije! _

_-si –_ se sobresalto moviéndose rápidamente hacia donde estaba el moreno, mirando donde acomodarse sin molestarlo –

_-siéntate aquí._ – se arrimo un poco dejando que Eren se ubicara cerca del calorcito agradable de la lámpara –

_-y… ¿usted?_ – cuidadosamente se sentó donde le indico el Corporal _– ¿no tiene frio?_

_-calla y quítate esa ropa, te dará una pulmonía si te quedas con ella._

_-¿qui…quitármela?_ – miro su franela empapada, ciertamente tenía mucho frio con ella puesta y la humedad que había dentro del establo – _está bien._

Al final ambos dejaron sus camisas sobre el heno quedándose con el torso desnudo, al menos era mejor que estar mojados y no se enfermarían. El silencio volvió a ser el dueño de todo, la distancia entre ambos era más simbólica que física, sentados uno junto al otro, con la lamparita de kerosén entre ellos, dándose un poquito de calor, hasta Dante había cerrado sus ojos y agacho su cabeza, descansando un poco en la calma del lugar.

-_Rivaille_

-…... – el nombrado volteo a verlo seriamente, temía cada vez que Eren abría la boca y lo miraba con esas orbes verdes, su cerebro asociaba aquella mirada con los sueños húmedos y obviamente comenzaba a sentir que dentro de el despertaba las ganas de hacer algo no muy sano –

_-le deseo suerte en la competencia que tendrá._ – sonrió tiernamente, con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, era la inocencia en su más pura expresión –

_-maldición_ – Rivaille susurro entre dientes, su corazón dio un vuelco al verlo, sintió como si tuviese un paro respiratorio, esa era la expresión menos deseada o la más excitante que podía darle Eren, ¿Por qué la vida era así con él? Cuando menos quería cerca al castaño, venia y se le metía en su espacio personal, sin permisos, sin reglas o condiciones –

Sus dedos temblaron, se apretaron contra el heno seco, sus hombros se contrajeron con una rigidez salvaje, sentía que le ardía la cara, el pecho y algo mas debajo de su cintura, era una sensación difícil de obvia, mas aun cuando noto que Eren se inclino hacia la lamparita estirando sus manos para recoger un poco de su calor, sus labios contraído en el intento de usar su tibio aliento contra sus manos, susurrando lo agradable que era el calor, deseando tener una manta acolchada para echársela encima, totalmente distraído en ello no noto como Rivaille se pudo de pie y en un segundo le empujo contra las pacas de heno, tirándolo de espaldas e inclinándose peligrosamente cerca suyo.

-…. – Eren quedo frio en el lugar, con la respiración a mil por hora, sintiendo el peso de su jefe, sus manos tibias sujetándole las muñecas, es que aun su cuerpo no podía reaccionar, no podía ni hablar con el sorprendente ataque -

_-tú me obligas a hacer esto… no puedo evitarlo. Maldita sea, te deseo mocoso tonto. _– culmino su reveladora confesión bajando su rostro y robándole un beso salvaje, lleno de lujuria retenida –

Eren sintió aquella boca salvaje, los labios tibios de Rivaille se movieron sin dificultad por toda su boca, sintiendo su calor por medio de una lengua intrusa que súbitamente también comenzó a forcejear por entrar, apoderándose de su virginidad, de su inocencia con relación a los besos.

Rivaille se deshizo en emociones, aquel robo de beso fue como tener la gloria misma, fue como ganar la mejor de las batallas, como si poseyera algo para el solo y que mas nadie tendría, con ese pensamiento siguió el beso, moviendo su lengua tibia dentro y fuera de la boca de Eren, sintiendo su calor, el corazón desbocado en ese pecho firme, como Eren no hacia el menor intento por evitarlo o detenerlo, eso lo asombro mucho al culminar su robo, separándose con un pequeño hilillo de saliva que aun les unía, enfocando sus orbes azul oscuro en las verdes de Eren, lo que vio fue deseo, un rostro tierno y asombrado, un chiquillo tan aturdido en las sensaciones que ni se quejo, parecía paralizado de asombro, solo su respiración descarriada y el enrojecimiento de sus labios y mejillas le delataba su vida, lo vivo que estaba y que si había sentido aquel beso como una ola gigante de placer que lo tumbo y revolcó al modo que le dio la gana, y esa ola tenía el evidente nombre de Rivaille.

_**Continuara…**_

WWWAAAAAAAAAA LO BESOOOOO! Mejor dicho, le violo la boca totalmente XD. Bueno, este capítulo fue de muchas emociones, de revelaciones y de mi primer medio lemon hetero, y eso que no quise profundizarlo porque no se qué tipo de reacción tendrían, si les gustaría o no ver a Erwin con Annie haciendo esas cositas, pero sigamos, ahora empezaran a odiarla U.U, y eso que ella no solo será la mala de esta historia, hay mas cositas que no se esperan jua… no cuento mas, porque si no se caerá los sucesos inesperados, les dejo el buen sabor de boca del beso de Rivaille y Eren, y posiblemente llegue el lemon tan esperado para el próximo capítulo, espérenme que estará listo pronto, saludos y millones de gracias por leer mi humilde trabajo, una última cosita, si quieren ver un doujinshi mpreg riren que estoy haciendo, pasen a mi profile y entre en mi perfil de devianart, les gustara pero deben estar registrado para ver lo hot y yaoi que tengo dibujado.

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**El robo de la inocencia**_


	8. El robo de la inocencia

_**De Sangre**_

_**Capitulo 8**_

_**El robo de la inocencia**_

Tenía solo dos opciones ante él, una era fingir demencia, locura momentánea, un arranque de deseo por el cambio súbito de clima, en fin, una soberana actitud de animal salvaje y despreocupado. La segunda opción era encarar la realidad y seguir con aquel ataque, cumplir sus sueños húmedos, o al menos disfrutar un poco más de Eren, del dulce sabor de sus labios, de lo divino que podía ser querer. porque él nunca imagino que un beso podría saber a gloria, porque se sintió como si dentro de su estomago tuviese una soda salvajemente batida y que burbujeaba incontrolable, porque no quería dejar de besarlo, porque deseaba recorrer con sus manos esa piel algo fría por lo mojado que estaba, es que no bastaba un beso robado, él quería mas del mocoso, necesitaba saber hasta dónde podría expandir sus límites, si Eren le recriminaría algo o si se quedaría como la bestia de ojos verdes sumisa que estaba siendo hasta ahora, encarándole por un segundo al culminar el beso aprovechando de recuperar el oxigeno perdido.

_-lo hice, quería tu boca, pero odio admitir que deseo más que eso._ – Rivaille le hablo en un susurro libidinoso, con la voz hecha excitación pura –

-…. – el rostro de Eren estaba congestionado en asombro, paralizado, con sus labios enrojecidos por el beso, con un leve temblor de emoción, sus orbes verdes resaltaban cristalinos ante una venidera lagrima, como el vidrio empañado por la lluvia –

El moreno chasqueo la lengua con molestia, ya venía venir un enorme compendio de llanto y recriminación, como esa noche en su habitación, con Eren aferrado a la silla y lloriqueando como un crio malcriado, no pudo evitar pensar en Mikasa, la enfermiza hermana le había hecho el peor de los favores al criarlo tan inocente, tan casto y puro como una paloma, es que eso al final no ayuda en nada, a la hora de la verdad las personas como Eren son las que más sufren en el momento de enamorarse, porque no hay pureza imposible de manchar, no existe el blanco sin algo de negro que lo marque de por vida, porque para Rivaille, Eren era un hermoso cuadro en blanco donde él pretendía manchar con sus manos de la oscuridad que carga consigo.

Si no había reacción, no había error, el beso ya estaba robado, tan solo necesitaba saber la respuesta de Eren, su indescifrable parálisis lo exasperó al punto de tomarle de las mejillas, bruscamente, como buscando que le dijera algo, así fuera un insulto o un grito de molestia.

_-¡acaso no dirás nada!_

_-me gusta._ – Fue un susurro casi inaudible, la lluvia opacaba el resto de los sonidos dentro del establo –

_-¿qué dijiste?_ – miro asombrado al chiquillo bajo el –

_-que… usted me gusta._

_-je… entonces te gusto._ – alzo la mirada con desafío, sintió su orgullo alzándose sobre el mismo cielo –

_-eso… creo._ – una lagrima rodo por su mejilla enrojecida, tenía el pecho atragantado en emociones contradictorias, tan extrañas y a la vez tan provocativas –_ no se enfade._

_-no estoy enfadado Eren._

_-pero me… me beso con rabia._

_-te bese como solo se besar._

Sus palabras fueron selladas con otro beso, uno más suave, con más dedicación y menos salvajismo, sintió que al mocoso no podía quedarle un mal ejemplo de sus besos, que las emociones lo volvían algo agresivo e impetuoso, realmente siempre era así, pero es que no conocía otra manera de hacer las cosas, su vida nunca fue sencilla y nunca amo realmente a nadie, ni si quiera a Petra, a ella la quería como una compañera eficiente, buena y educada, una dama de sociedad con encanto, pero no despertó su pasión, no le hizo sentir las cosas que ahora sentía, no había si quiera pensado mal de ella. Pero este chiquillo estableció un ritmo nuevo en su mente, un sistema morboso de sueños húmedos, de deseos reprimidos con sabor a lujuria, es que con ese beso descubría un hambre nueva, una que te consume por dentro y te hace desear más y más.

Con sus labios voraces se dedico a darle gusto a su ser, besarlo con mas delicadeza, moviendo su lengua cálida dentro de aquella caverna húmeda, deslizando sus manos por el cuello de Eren, rozando cada dos por tres sus torsos fríos, sintiendo el piel a piel tan salvajemente, como los latidos del corazón del mocoso eran iguales a los de un tambor a toque rápido, como el traquetear de un caballo sobre las tablas de madera, era mucho en un cuerpo pequeño.

Su mano derecha viajo sin compasión hasta el pecho del menor, su mano extendida se dedico a sentir, a moverse con un instinto único, no sabía que buscaba pero tampoco lo preguntaría, era suficiente seguir lo que llamamos instintos básicos, salvajes, tan natural como lo es el volar para las aves o el aprender a andar para los bebes.

-_señor…_ - Eren logro separarlo de sus labios, estaba tan aturdido por el hecho, tan consternado que ahora era que caía en cuenta que Rivaille no era la persona correcta para hacer lo que hacían – _su novia._

_-¿acaso usas un cinturón de castidad?_ – el moreno lo miro seriamente, con su seño fruncido en molestias por la interrupción de su beso –

_-no… entiendo la pregunta._

_-que eres demasiado tonto, demasiado inocente, tan casto que me da asco._ – sus palabras fueron seguidas del movimiento brusco de sus manos, moviéndose hasta el pantalón de Eren, desabrochándolo casi rompiéndole el botón y cierre en el proceso –_ resolveré este problema primero, luego discutiremos el asunto de mi "novia"_

_-¡QUE HACE!_ – Su cara se volvió rojo intenso, sentir ese jalón brusco, las manos de su jefe toqueteándole las caderas, su cara de molestia, todo lo aterraba y al mismo tiempo le causaba un extrañamente agradable sentimiento de placer –

_-callado, hablaremos cuando acabe de quitarte ese asqueroso manto de inocencia, así no puedo conversar contigo._

_-¡NO SOY TAN INOCENTE!_ – Grito con molestia al tiempo que aferraba sus manos a los hombros del moreno, encarándolo por primera vez en esa situación –

_-explícate _

_-yo…_ - sus orbes verdes se desviaron hacia otro lado, mirando a un espacio vacío del lugar – _¡yo, me he tocado pensando en usted!_

- …..

Rivaille se estremeció en su sitio, apretando los labios furiosamente, intentando no reír, es que la cara de Eren cuando le revelo su sucio secreto pareció tan patética, tan excitantemente patética, tan provocativa que era una pena no aprovecharse de sus propias confesiones. Lo más curioso del asunto es que ambos habían cometido ese desliz, los dos habían desfogado sus emociones nuevas en sensaciones algo incompletas, porque masturbarse es placentero pero te deja vacio, medio feliz o medio triste, en algún lado queda la otra parte de ese placer, y esta vez sus intensiones eran ir al completo sentido de las emociones, ya no quería nada a medias, deseaba ese cuerpo completamente para él.

_-Eren, dime algo, tengo curiosidad._ – su boca bajo suavemente hasta el estomago plano y tibio del nombrado, sintiendo el aroma del chiquillo con su cercanía –

_-ya le dije lo que hice._ – susurro entrecortado, con sus ojos fijos en los labios del moreno, viendo como su boca comenzaba a besarle el estomago, con pequeños y silenciosos besos –

_-puedo adivinar lo que pensabas mientras te tocabas_. – ya no eran besos, ahora su lengua se movió grácilmente por todo el contorno de aquel delicado ombligo, saboreándose la piel salada, olvidando por completo los cánones que el mismo se imponía en la limpieza, es que ese cuerpo lo hacía desear cosas que nunca imagino - _ seguramente me imaginaste haciendo esto._

La frase fue completada con la acción de bajar aquellas ropas estorbosas, Rivaille le despojo del pantalón, dejándolo hasta sus rodillas, es que lo que seguía no necesitaba ropa, solo deseo. Su boca siguió bajando más aun, rozando su nariz y labios por encima del bóxer blanco de Eren, percibiendo esa fragancia de almizcle y un buen jabón, ropa interior limpia, que suerte para él, porque si hubiese estado en otra circunstancias seguramente le hubiese dejado allí tendido con el deseo pecaminoso sin concluir.

-_puedo imaginarme tus manos sobre ti mismo, como un mocoso inocente_. – llevo su dedo índice hasta donde resaltaba el evidente miembro del menor atrapado entre la ropa, erguido, prisionero de sus propios deseos, palpitando por la repentina caricia que le daba el hombre sobre él, era demasiado para su inocencia –

-_no hice eso _– gimió quedito, mordiéndose el labio inferior, tratando de mantenerse calmado, pero era inevitable, Rivaille leía su mente, los pensamientos que tuvo esa noche que decidió experimentar por primera vez con sus deseos –

-_mentiroso._ – movió su cuerpo hasta quedar pegado al de Eren, sus labios rozando el pabellón de su oreja, susurrándole lo que haría a continuación, con un tibio aliento que despertaba hasta el cuerpo mas frio que existiese – t_e tocabas pensando en que eran mis manos._

Sus actos se iban haciendo realidad, aquella mano fuerte y firme se perdió bajo la ropa interior, con dedos hábiles atrapo a la bestia palpitante que crecía, deslizo sus dedos por todo el contorno de esa carne nueva, sintiéndole totalmente caliente, deliciosamente suave, con la humedad cubriendo su rosada punta.

Las ganas de devorarle se apoderaron más aun de él, besarlo no bastaba, tocarlo solo lo encendía aun mas, entre gemidos bajitos Eren le rogaba que no siguiera, que se detuviese, pero no había vuelta atrás, ya el mayor se divertía acariciando aquel órgano, arriba y abajo, relamiéndose los labios con el solo pensamiento de usar su boca también, le pareció apetecible saborearlo, llevarlo a sus labios en un segundo mas, y así lo hizo, agachándose entre las piernas del chiquillo, tan temblorosas como una hojita al viento, tan tiernas en su inocencia, fue como comerse un fruto recién arrancado del árbol, sin perderse de las expresiones que Eren le daba, viendo como su pecho se alzo, como su cabeza se fue salvajemente atrás, como conteniendo los gemidos inevitables, sus manos aferradas fallidamente del fardo de heno, apretando los dientes, respirando entrecortado, abriéndose para él como una flor en primavera.

pudo sentirle completamente, como su boca atrapaba cálidamente toda esa carne, moviendo su lengua placenteramente, sintiéndole cálida, suave y deliciosa, con las sensaciones de su sabor, su textura delicada, provocándole que el ardor dentro de sus propios pantalones se volviera imposible de obviar, sentía cosas nuevas mientras más acariciaba al mocoso, mas se metía bajo esa piel virgen, mientras más le tocaba con su lengua, jugando una y otra vez, moviéndose al ritmo que le provocara, o más bien, al sonido de un compas de gemidos tercos, Eren había tirado a un lado su vergüenza, dentro del deseo no cabe esa palabra, y su mente estaba tan embotada en las sensaciones que olvido hasta el significado de la palabra decoro.

Una de sus manos dolía terriblemente, no era suficiente aferrarse al heno, no bastaba eso, le era insuficiente ante las emociones, sus ojos vidriosos no podían dejar de ver la escena, a Rivaille entre sus piernas, deslizando su lengua asombrosamente cálida por su miembro erecto, le impresiono aquel acto, jamás había imaginado en su juego de tocarse algo tan real, tan sucio y a la vez tan excitante, no había palabras para ellos, tan solo sentir, dejarse consumir gustoso por ese hombre.

Es que descubrió que le gustaba, que sentía una sensación rara cada vez que lo miraba, es que se descubrió pensando a cada rato en el, que sin querer sentía ansiedad todas las mañana cuando le miraba de lejos en el picadero, esperando tan si quiera una mísera mirada suya, que no le hablara tan brusco, que lo saludara por su nombre, eso lo hacía feliz, y ahora lo hacía realmente feliz, porque en su boca no estaba solo su nombre, si no su cuerpo entero, devorándolo como un lobo astuto, sintiendo sus bajos arder descontrolados al tiempo que embestía con las caderas inocentemente dentro de la boca de Rivaille, era mucha emoción junta, el calor crecía, se expandía por sus caderas y bajos, lo revolvía sin misericordia, intento decirle al moreno que se vendría, que tendría un orgasmo, pero no hubo tiempo, tan solo sus manos lograron soltar el heno al que se aferraban posándolas sobre el cabello negro de su jefe, jaloneándolo unos segundos antes de venirse en un monumental gemido, tan sonoro y ruidoso que el caballo de Rivaille alzo su cabeza para saber de dónde había venido aquel gemido de animal moribundo.

-_asustaste a Dante._ – sonrió de medio lado, con la satisfacción tatuada en el rostro, había conseguido que gritara su nombre, en ese instante cayó en cuenta que de verdad Eren gustaba de el –

-qué vergüenza… - alzo las manos tratando de cubrir su rostro mucho mas sonrojado de lo que ya estaba, con un delicado sudor perlado, respirando entrecortado y con la garganta seca y rasposa –

-deberías estar más avergonzado por ensuciarme. – miro la evidente mancha blancuzca que atravesaba parte de su pecho –

_-¡lo lamento!_ – intento alzase para limpiarlo con sus propias manos pero Rivaille le atrapo en otro beso, tosco, sucio y desesperado, apretándole más aun contra el fardo de heno, hundiéndolo en un desesperante deseo de mas –

_-no lamentes nada mocoso._

_-no me diga mocoso._ – hablo entrecortado, recuperándose del beso –

_-eres aun un mocoso, pero ya te convertiré en todo un hombre._ – llevo sus manos a los bóxer blancos de Eren, tirando de ellos hasta lanzarlos lejos en el suelo junto a sus pantalones –

_-¿que… mas quiere hacer?_ – atajo las muñecas del mayor cuando intentaban separar sus piernas –

_- volverte un hombre._

_-creo… que no es precisamente de hombres esto que hacemos._ – por primera vez se sintió invadido por la vergüenza y las viejas charlas de su hermana Mikasa, siempre poniendo en juicio el que dos personas del mismo sexo compartan una vida, se casen o tan si quiera tengan hijos. Cosas que ocurrían en la actualidad con relativa facilidad –

_-sacare de tu mente esas ideas arcaicas, tu hermana está llena de prejuicios estúpidos, Eren._

El nombrado quedo mudo, con la herida abierta sobre los prejuicios que ya venía haciéndose en base a la crianza de su hermana, a pesar de eso, el no veía mal que dos personas se amaran, al final lo importante era el cariño que sintieran el uno por el otro, que no importaba la familia en que crecieras, lo primordial era estar bien juntos, y sin duda el quería un buen futuro, no como el de su madre, o el que vivió por un corto tiempo con su tío, no quería ejemplos dolorosos, así que siempre se imaginaba con un alguien a su lado, ese alguien no tenia forma física o sexual, era solo una sombra que agarraba su mano y caminaban juntos por una calle cualquiera, pero una noche pensó que esa sombra deforme estaba pintándose de colores, los colores de Rivaille, y le dolió, porque era una persona ajena, porque era lejano y casi imposible, porque ahora le dolería mil veces más al sentir que podía haber una oportunidad y eso le daba miedo, un terror grandísimo, ese miedo a ser uno del montón y no alguien especial.

_-no quiero hacerme hombre._ – Mantuvo sus manos fuertemente sujetas a las de Rivaille _– no quiero ser el gusto de una sola vez._

_-dudo que seas de una sola vez mocoso._ – sus orbes azul profundo se afilaron más aun, como analizando entre líneas las palabras de Eren, su fin oculto –

_-si… esto pasa no podre olvidarlo._ – Susurro contenido por las emociones, en verdad quería pero la carga de los prejuicios aun estaban anidados en su conciencia inocente –

_-yo no pretendo olvidarlo tampoco._

_-¿entonces?_

_-te dije que respondería sobre "la novia" después de hacerte perder tu manto absurdo de pureza._

_-no es un trato justo señor Rivaille._

_-para mi si lo es, yo dejo algo de mí y tu también lo dejaras. Ambos compartiremos un secreto, tu virginidad y yo mi silencio._

_-es más interesante de lo que imagine…_ - la mirada de Eren se lleno de ansia, de ingenuidad total, este Rivaille era más interesante, su modo misterioso y frio de decir las cosas, pero a la vez esa voz estaba cargada de pasión, de un no sé qué increíble que lo excitaba, que le hacía dudar de sus propias fuerzas para evitar entregarse a él –

_-allí radica todo, esto es algo demasiado interesante para negarlo. _

Al fin sintió como Eren aflojaba sus muñecas, como rindiéndose finalmente ante sus argumentos, dando un delicado suspiro que se perdió entre el ruido de la lluvia arreciando, ahora lo importante era experimentar, sentir aquel cuerpecillo joven bajo el, es que se le antojaba devorarlo lentamente, como un dulce que empalaga, poquito a poquito para no sentirse lleno antes de tiempo.

Sus manos viajaron por todas las rodillas desnudas, frías y temblorosas, bajando suavemente en un contacto más íntimo, sintiendo el interior de esos muslos firmes, la musculatura del castaño era buena, se notaba que hacía bastante ejercicio. eso le gusto, detestaba a las personas blandengues, sin fuerza para hacer las cosas, y estaba de sobra decir que Eren gozaba de la energía joven, de un cuerpo atlético sin exageraciones, de su fuerza emotiva, eso lo excitaba sin desearlo si quiera.

con su boca entreabierta bajo hasta mordisquear el interior de ese muslo, lamiendo el moretón hecho, sintiendo la fuerza de esa carne, lo suave pero firme que era, con morbo sigue haciendo chupetes, uno a uno en un camino pecaminoso, le encanto sentir el temblor de Eren cada vez que le mordía, que lo manoseaba entre sus pantorrillas, como sus manos subían y bajaban, hasta que rozaron sus bajos, delicadamente, con sus dedos deslizándose hacia el camino virginal entre sus glúteos, aquel rosado premio, tan delicado, tan tentador que su boca no tardo en acercarse.

Comenzó deslizando su lengua por la punta de aquel miembro semi despierto, aun letárgico por el orgasmo vivido, sintió su calorcito dulce, como se definía nuevamente entre un palpitar suave, encantadoramente seductor, al mismo tiempo sus manos mantenían separadas aquellas piernas, evitando que entre gemiditos tímidos Eren le obstruyera el camino, no necesitaba gritarle que se comportara, estaba siendo un manso cordero para él, con su inocencia dominándole las emociones, lo suficientemente suave y sumiso, tanto que eso lo excitaba más aun, le ponía a mil y eso lo evidenciaba sus pantalones salvajemente ajustados, con aquel miembro erecto, caliente y prisionero que el necesitaba liberar, darle salida a sus deseos más bajos con aquel ser de ojos verdes y mirada de niño alegre.

Sus labios dibujaron el camino correcto, deslizándose por entre sus muslos, bajando más aun hasta llevar uno de sus dedos a los labios, mojándoles con delicadeza para evitar quejas, no quería gritos de dolor, prefería el sonido mal sano de gemidos obscenos, le parecían más excitantes, con ese pensamiento deslizo aquel digito dentro de su destino, por primera vez Eren intento alzarse, levantarse para dar una queja, esa sensación fue extraña a su haber, la invasión repentina de su interior, era extraño pero no malo, entre la sorpresa y la incomodidad del asombro vio como Rivaille atrapo entre sus labios aquel otra vez erguido miembro, ocasionándole una oleada indescriptible de placer, ambas caricias lo hicieron caer nuevamente de espaldas jadeante, con las piernas temblándole, es que se sentía increíble aquel digito dentro suyo, moviéndose curiosamente como buscando algo en sus entrañas, pero no importaba, era agradable sin duda, obscenamente atrayente ver al moreno en la labor de lamer y succionar su hombría mientras le penetraba con sus dedos. De un digito pasaron a ser dos, en una labor seria de preparar el terreno a conquistar, Rivaille no se creía lo sensible que era su presa, como su piel se volvía rosada en su vientre, como se estremecía y como se estremeció violentamente cuando toco finalmente aquel punto endemoniado dentro de Eren, sonriéndole maliciosamente saco sus dedos para dejarle revolcarse a gusto, gimiendo y jadeando con el aire perdido, sus cabellos despeinados y llenos de heno, con los ojos vidriosos y las mejilla ardiendo, era malditamente provocativo, tanto que con una prisa inaudita se deshizo de sus pantalones, dejando al descubierto una bestia deseosa de calor y movimiento.

-…. – Eren medio abrió los ojos al sentir como algo caliente y palpitante se restregó sorpresivamente de su bajos, como aquella cosa que saco el moreno parecía gozar de vida propia y con muy malas intensiones para con su pobre cuerpo _– no…_

_-sí._ – se movió un poco para atrapar entre sus labios los del mocoso, un beso suave, seductor y delicado, como provocándolo para lo venidero, asiendo sus caderas al mismo tiempo, ubicándose finalmente en el codiciado y estrecho paraíso a conquistar –_ seré dulce._

_-¡us…Usted no es dulce! _– Su gemido fue casi un grito de dolor, sintió como el mayor ataco sin compasión, presionado sorpresivamente su miembro dentro de él –

_-ssshhh…_ - le silencio incomodo, no era sencillo tratar de penetrarle, su obvia inexperiencia lo hacía esforzarse más, sintiendo como aquel lugar se negaba a dejarlo pasar, tratando de no ser un animal lleno de ganas salvajes, estaba controlándose demasiado, no quería lastimar al chiquillo – _relájate maldita sea._

_-¡duele!_ – trato de separarlo de el, estirando las piernas, moviendo las caderas, pero lo que logro fue que Rivaille completara su complicada labor, sus movimientos le permitieron dejarlo entrar, finalmente unidos los dos a pesar de las quejas mutuas de uno en el otro – _aaahhh…._

_-¿mejor?_ – sonrió malicioso con sendas gotas de sudor surcando su frente, parte del trabajo estaba hecho, y se sentía demasiado bien, el calor, lo estrecho y apretado que estaba el mocoso, una delicia sin duda alguna –

Se mordió los labios aguantando las ganas locas de mover sus caderas, era la necesidad más salvaje que había sentido hasta ahora, le dolía, era necesario moverse, pero Eren había comenzado a gimotear como un perrito herido, con sus lagrimas recorriéndole las mejillas, jipando quedito y mirándolo como si el fuese un ser malvado que lo estaba violando, pero para Rivaille esto había sido de mutuo acuerdo, más bien un consenso donde se dirían algunos secretos con el cuerpo y otros con la boca. en ese plan mental permaneció al tiempo que comenzaba a moverse, poquito a poco, susurrando maldiciones por el deseo reprimido de acelerar las embestidas, de no escuchar mas a Eren lloriqueando bajo el, su deseo era sentir y dar placer, no lastimarlo, estaba arto de las cosas malas, y no quería mas, así que con prisa comenzó a besarle las mejillas húmedas, una y otra vez, suavemente hasta que atrapo entre sus labios salados los de Eren, besándole con demanda, consumiéndose en un deleite de lenguas cálidas, moviendo su carnosa extremidad entre esa cavidad húmeda, escuchándole gemir guturalmente, tratando de mejorarle las emociones.

su beso húmedo y desinhibido continuo al ritmo de una cuantas embestidas mas, ajustándose al cuerpo de Eren, sintiendo su presión, su calor arropador, moviendo finalmente sus manos hasta las caderas del nombrado, apretándolas y alzándolo unos centímetros sobre el fardo deshecho de heno, necesitaba un mejor agarre y aquello hizo que entre estocadas otra vez rozara el lugar perfecto, Eren abrió de golpe sus ojos, con un gemido ahogado, sintiendo un corrientazo placentero por todo su ser, alzando sus manos para sujetarse de los brazos de Rivaille al tiempo que este se tomo positivamente aquel agarre, sintiendo aquel lugar mas estrecho aun, apretándolo bruscamente cada vez que le penetraba con furia, moviéndose más rápido, más profundo, con total precisión, una y otra vez volviendo loco a Eren, como su cuerpo se estremecía, notando con agrado como aquel miembro dormido volvía a cobrar vida en segundos, palpitando necesitado, fue una vista lasciva, como el chiquillo se aferraba a él, rasguñando sus brazos, gritándole por mas, que siguiera moviéndose así, parecía que había pedido la vergüenza en ese camino de embestidas recibidas.

_-a…allí…._ – arqueo su espalda como un gato al sentir otra estocada más, con una fuerza más impresionante que las anteriores, temblando placenteramente al sentir como el orgasmo le atraparía de un segundo a otro –

_-pídemelo Eren._ – le susurro deteniendo sus movimientos, quería jugar con él un poco más, era divino verlo así de deseoso bajo el –

_-siga_ – gimió tímidamente pare él, con vergüenza contenida, pero es que se sentía realmente bien y necesitado de llegar –

_-¿cómo dijiste?_ – separo un poco sus caderas, alejando aquel erguido miembro del interior de Eren –

_-no…se detenga por favor._

_-eres tan educado hasta para pedirme que te penetre mas mocoso._ – movió sus caderas nuevamente dentro en un rápido movimiento, tan preciso que el castaño se retorció en su propia pequeña muerte, corriéndose sobre su vientre de puro placer por lo sentido –

_-lo… siento._

_-no lo lamentes._ – tomo a Eren de las caderas alzándolo cerca suyo, moviéndose más rápido y furioso, estaba también necesitado de aquel orgasmo, uno silencioso y agónico, apretando entre sus brazos al chiquillo, mordiendo su cuello hasta que todo termino con las ultimas y agónicas estocadas de placer, derramando totalmente aquella cálida esencia en el interior de su presa –

Ambos quedaron tendidos en el fardo de heno, mirándose sin impresión, solo parecían dos seres despojados de prejuicios, unidos momentáneamente por el placer y quizás también por algún nuevo sentimiento que solo nacía de ese tipo de situaciones, que crecía sembrado en la tierra correcta, con el abono correcto. Ninguno se tomo el atrevimiento de alzar la voz, solo se dedicaron al escuchar la lluvia caer, silenciosos hasta que el mismo Rivaille fue capaz de comenzar una pequeña confesión, ya Eren había cumplido su parte, le tocaba a el asumir su promesa de contar algo de su completa privacidad.

_-Petra fue violada, y yo asumí la responsabilidad de aquel acto que mancillo su honor de mujer._

_-¿usted… la violo?_ – se atraganto ante la confesión repentina del moreno –

_-yo no, un grupo de vándalos que estaban buscando quien sabe que por sus tierras, fue un hecho que quedo sin solventar, pero decidí que no podía dejarle sola, que era en parte culpa mía por no ir a verla cuando ella me lo pidió, podría haber evitado ese fatídico suceso_ – apretó su puño fuertemente hasta que sintió la mano de Eren sobre ese puño, apretándole con suma suavidad, como diciéndole que comprendía el suceso y sus razones –

_-ahora entiendo mejor todo._ – su voz fue queda, algo apagada y triste –

_-ya no te diré mocoso._ – se sentó con suavidad sobre el heno –

_-y yo no lo molestare mas sobre su novia._ – se puso rápidamente de pie para tomar sus ropas, aun con las piernas temblorosas y entumecidas por el acto vivido –

_-Eren._

_-dimage._

_-deja de tratarme de usted. _

_-lo lamento… pero seguirá siendo usted, no quedamos en ese acuerdo._

_-¿estás molesto?_

_-no._ – dándole la espalda con dificultad volvió a colocar sus pantalones y botas –

_-no seas infantil, hemos llegado hasta aquí por mutuo acuerdo_. – hablo con enfado, el chiquillo lo volvía a sacar de sus casillas –

_-lo sé, y no estoy enfadado con usted, estoy enfadado conmigo mismo. _

Sin esperar respuesta de Rivaille, tomo su camisa y salió prácticamente corriendo del establo, aun con la torrencial lluvia cayendo sobre él, con las ganas de llorar otra vez atragantadas entre pecho y espalda, sintiéndose estúpido por lo que ocurrió, fue un bonito momento que se fue al infierno cuando supo la verdad de la novia de Rivaille, como se le ocurría a él venir a imponerle algo, no podía si quiera tratar de hacerlo, era imposible luchar con una tragedia de esa magnitud, sin duda el no tendría una brizna de oportunidad ante Petra, era un iluso tonto, se imagino mil cosas en ese rato dentro del establo, se imagino aquella calle cualquiera donde podría caminar con el moreno de la mano, que quizás sería una relación extraña por la diferencia de edad pero que mandaría a todo el mundo al demonio ante su futuro, que aun no lo amaba pero que sospechaba seriamente que podría amarlo, que sería alguien interesante para enamorarse, no física si no emocionalmente, y eso lo enfado, lo hizo estúpido otra vez, no escucho los gritos de Rivaille en la puerta del establo, como le exigía que regresara allí, pero él no quería oír, no deseaba sucumbir ante una relación que había nacido ya muerta.

_-estúpido mocoso del demonio._ – Rivaille gruño lanzando con furia la puerta del establo, frustrado por querer ir a seguirlo pero negándose a ello, su ego y su desnudez no daban para ejecutar ese acto de sumisión –

Se quedo allí, mirando como el chiquillo desaparecía en un manto de lluvia recia, no había más que buscar, tuvieron un acto de locura momentánea, se habían dejado llevar por el deseo carnal, y seguramente hubiese sido mejor no decirse nada después, por culpa de su estúpida promesa de contarle de Petra, la dama perfecta que sería su esposa, la señorita encantadora que él se negaba a querer como algo más que una buena amiga, es que el alma no le daba para ello, Petra solo era eso, algo bonito y delicado que no deseaba tocar, no le venía en gana, no le provocaba ni el mas mínimo gramo de excitación masculina, en cambio Eren, ese chiquillo molesto parecía alborotar hasta la última fibra de su ser, volviéndolo un perro en celo, un animal instintivo con ganas de mas.

La larga carrera de Eren culmino en las oficinas de Hanji, llego todo mojado, con el rostro empapado en lagrimas que se disimulaban muy bien con su rostro húmedo de lluvia, chapoteando entro y ni miro a la veterinaria que estaba tomando una taza de té caliente al tiempo que hojeaba unos papeles sentada cómodamente frente a su escritorio, levanto la mirada al escuchar el chapoteante ruido de las botas de Eren llenas de agua, su cara de perplejidad estuvo seguida de una risa corta y ruidosa por las bromas que pensó en decirle.

_-¿decidiste darte una ducha en agua de lluvia?_ – Dejo la taza de té sobre su escritorio – _quítate esa ropa mojada Eren, te resfriaras._

_-señorita Hanji, renuncio_. – le miro seriamente, conteniéndose las ganas de llorar otra vez –

_- que locuras dices Eren, ¡acaso tienes fiebre! _

Rápidamente la castaña se levanto de su silla y corrió rumbo al nombrado, jalándolo de las ropas y haciéndole chocar las frentes de ambos, en seguida sintió como Eren estaba temblando de frio, con los hombros contraídos y sus dientes apretados furiosamente.

_-tienes quebranto._ – mintió descaradamente, en verdad no había sentido nada anormal en la temperatura corporal del chico salvo su evidente estado de desolación emocional – _cámbiate de ropa mientras te preparare algo de té caliente, debes descansar, te daré unos días libres, debes pensar mejor las cosas, a veces no es bueno decir lo primero se nos viene a la mente en un momento de coraje Eren._

Hanji se alejo buscando unas mantas secas, el té a preparar y pensando seriamente que algo enorme debió ocurrirle a Eren para que tomara esa decisión de irse de la finca, dentro de sus pensamientos estuvieron el que peleara con Rivaille, pero lo desecho después, ambos se repelían como los polos de un imán, desde hace semanas el moreno lo evitaba y Eren también parecía temeroso de acércasele, ¿entonces qué había sucedido? aun pensando en ello, regreso con la manta que pronto maternamente le coloco sobre los hombros al tiempo que le secaba el cabello con una pequeña toalla que consiguió entre sus cosas, silenciosa y buscando el modo de abrir una conversación con Eren.

_-será mejor que te vayas a tu casa._ – se agacho frente al nombrado, suavemente, aun acariciándole el cabello húmedo con la toalla –

_-está bien._ – susurro débilmente, mirando el vapor que despedía la taza de té que segundos antes Hanji le había colocado entre las manos tambien –

_-Eren._

_-sí._

_-¿qué sucedió?_

_-me siento mal, solo eso, creo que si me tomare esos días que dice_. – sorbió un poco del té, como pensándose mejor las cosas –

_-yo te excusare con Erwin y con Rivaille._ – noto claramente como las manos de Eren temblaron cuando nombro al moreno, como una reacción inmediata a un acto –

_-gracias_. – Dejo la taza en las manos de su jefa y se acomodo un poco la ropa húmeda, abrochando decentemente su camisa blanca, letárgico y sumido en sus pensamientos –

Hanji abrió en grande sus ojos castaños, sin si quiera desearlo había notado un nada delicado moretón en el cuello del chiquillo, era la evidencia faltante, la pieza final en su particular rompecabezas a armar de la situación rara con Eren, su mente enlazo rápido la situación, los acontecimientos, el hecho de que pidiera la renuncia y su temblor al solo escuchar el nombre de Rivaille, algo enorme y gordo había pasado entre ellos, algo que ella no vio venir y que tampoco planifico, quizás hicieron algo, pero en qué lugar y de qué modo había ocurrido para que ahora Eren pareciera un indigente bajo la lluvia, su cabeza daba vueltas en hipótesis, con su mano en el mentón, silenciosa y obviando campantemente cuando Eren se despidió de ella y salió de la oficina rumbo a su casa.

_-¡ya está!_ – Sonrió con un brillo maligno en sus lentes – _Rivaille siempre tan delicado, te pasaste de emociones con el inocente de Eren._

_**Continuara…**_

_Bueno, prácticamente todo el fic fue lemon XD, errr.. espero les haya gustado porque lo hice con una rabia del demonio por culpa de un fic que leia, no viene al caso, pero de lo que si estoy segura es que me dio las fuerzas para que este trabajo quede muy bien, que guste y que realce nuevamente el género mpreg como se debe, sin ooc, sin cambios raros de trama, me esforzare como me esfuerzo con todos mis trabajos, que agraden al público y que se sientan que leen algo interesante, ya me siento mejor je je je. Saludos a todas y feliz año nuevo 2014! Que este nuevo año sea mucho mejor que el anterior y nos llene de cosas buenas y geniales, les quiere Ilitia._

_**Proximo capitulo:**_

_**Un reposo al sentimiento**_


End file.
